


A dos notas de tu corazón

by MissRamiun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Wonkyun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRamiun/pseuds/MissRamiun
Summary: Para Changkyun, Wonho es como una estrella: algo muy brillante, pero también lejano e inalcanzable.El popular chico vive en un mundo totalmente distinto al de Changkyun, y él es muy consciente de ello. Tiene claro que, si intenta aventurarse hacia esas tierras desconocidas, las probabilidades de acabar con el corazón roto son muy altas.Pero para Wonho, la tentación de hacer suyo al adorable chico de enormes gafas es demasiado grande como para darse cuenta de los riesgos de ese amor entre dos mundos.





	1. Confesión de amor

—Por favor... no te vayas.

La tímida petición se deslizó de entre los labios del pelinegro, que no dudó en coger de la mano al contrario para impedir que se marchase de la estancia. Kihyun se quedó quieto y giró su rostro, dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuese que el otro tuviese que decirle.

—Sé que es difícil, pero por favor, créeme cuando te digo que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

El sufrimiento era evidente en sus palabras, pero estas resultaban aún más desgarradoras para aquel a quien iban dirigidas.

Kihyun suspiró y se soltó del agarre para encarar a la persona que tanto daño le había hecho en el pasado.

—No me hables de sentimientos —declaró el de cabellos rosas, clavándole la mirada más fría que pudo—, ambos sabemos que tú no tienes de eso.

—Escúchame —rogó Changkyun casi con desesperación, intentando volver a acercarse al más bajo, pero este retrocedió con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Que te escuche? —repite incrédulo—, ¿crees que con tus mentiras podrías arreglar algo?

Changkyun se encogió en el sitio y miró hacia sus pies, incapaz de enfrentar esos ojos amenazantes; sí que había algo que podía decir, pero tenía miedo del rechazo del contrario.

—Yo... te quiero... —admitió en voz baja.

Una risa irónica resonó en el dormitorio en respuesta.

—No me vengas con esas ahora. Si me quisieras, nunca habrías permitido que ese hombre se interpusiera en nuestra relación.

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto que ambos compartían. Los segundos corrían y el pelinegro seguía sin proferir sonido alguno: se estaba empezando a poner nervioso y pestañeó repetidas veces. Habiendo pasado un minuto entero, Kihyun se impacientó y puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿Changkyun? —le instó a seguir.

—Eh... yo... —tartamudeó el aludido, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Finalmente, se giró y cogió apresurado unos papeles de la mesita del centro de la habitación; buscó la página correspondiente y volvió junto a Kihyun, entrecerrando los ojos para poder leer la frase de su personaje.

—Eso... ya no importa —leyó con dificultad—, mi corazón... bate con puerta cuando estoy contigo —finalizó orgulloso por haber podido descifrar las letras borrosas del guion.

Pero la satisfacción de Changkyun no duró mucho: el grito frustrado de su amigo le indicó que había metido la pata en la interpretación. Otra vez.

—¡Late! ¡Late con fuerza! —le corrigió el chico dándole una patadita al suelo.

—¿No es eso lo que dije?

Recibió otro bufido como contestación y Changkyun se giró con interrogación hacia Hyunwoo, que había presenciado toda la situación desde el sofá. El moreno negó con la cabeza, quitándole todas las esperanzas a Changkyun de haber interpretado con éxito su parte del diálogo.

—Hyung, lo siento —se disculpó apurado, usando las hojas del guion a modo de escudo—. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

Kihyun alzó una ceja y se acercó a zancadas hasta la mesita para coger las gafas que descansaban en su superficie de madera.

—Si te pusieras las gafas, esto no sucedería —respondió enfadado: una de las cosas que más desquiciaba al mayor era que interrumpieran su actuación.

Changkyun retrocedió un paso sin despegar la vista de los lentes. Odiaba aquellas dichosas gafas: eran enormes y le hacían parecer un empollón.

—Puedo leer sin ellas —argumentó intentando sonar convincente, aunque en el fondo sabía que hasta un topo veía mejor que él.

Su vista había empeorado durante el año anterior a entrar en la universidad, sobre todo por la cantidad indecente de horas que se pasaba delante del ordenador, pero siempre encontraba algún pretexto para posponer la temida cita con el oculista.

Sin embargo, después de que el mes pasado se metiera en el coche de un desconocido por confundirlo con el de su madre hizo que ya no se pudiese refugiar en ninguna excusa para evitar ir a ver a un profesional.

Changkyun seguía pensando que los dos coches eran prácticamente idénticos...

—Yo de ti me las pondría —le aconsejó Hyunwoo sin moverse de su cómodo sitio: parecía un espectador de un circo que estaba a punto de presenciar cómo un león se iba a echar encima de su víctima.

El menor tragó saliva y miró asustado a Kihyun, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él hasta casi acorralarle contra la pared, sosteniendo las gafas en el aire con un semblante siniestro. Cuando quería, su amigo podía dar miedo de verdad.

—Te vas a poner las gafas —siseó amenazante. Era más una orden que una petición—, y me vas a ayudar a seguir practicando para la obra de este viernes, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió con una sonrisa muy falsa.

—¿Y... y qué hay de Hyunwoo? Él podría ayudarte... —La voz de Changkyun se fue apagando cuando se dio cuenta de la poca consistencia de su propia sugerencia: todos sabían que ensayar una obra de teatro con su grande amigo sería como intentar dialogar con una piedra. Incluso la piedra tendría más elocuencia.

A Changkyun no le quedó más opción que resignarse y ponerse los grandes lentes, no sin antes maldecir internamente al bajito dictador; aunque era mejor no hacer comentarios en voz alta sobre su altura: primero porque no es que fuese mucho más alto que él como para poder burlarse, pero la razón principal que le llevó a guardarse sus pensamientos fue que no quería acabar bajo tierra.

Y necesitaba seguir vivo para su recital de piano de mañana.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Changkyun salió discretamente fuera del aula de primer curso cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases de tarde se habían acabado.

El pequeño chico se sentía exhausto: haberse pasado toda la mañana sometido a la tiranía de Kihyun no ayudó a que pudiese mantenerse despierto y atender a la lección de economía.

La idea de volver a la residencia del campus y así recuperar horas de sueño resultaba muy tentadora, pero para su desgracia, apenas había practicado para su concierto del día siguiente. En momentos como este, Changkyun se arrepentía de haberse unido al club de música.

Últimamente, el chico prefería quedarse en su habitación jugando a algún videojuego o leer un libro antes que tocar el piano.

Eso antes no era así.

A pesar de que le impusieron desde pequeño tocar ese instrumento, Changkyun siempre disfrutó de las melodías que sus dedos eran capaces de crear con tan solo pulsar unas teclas.

Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, a su parecer, él era un pianista bastante mediocre; el haber asistido a conciertos profesionales había bastado para minar su confianza en sus propias habilidades. Changkyun se contentaba con estar en el punto medio: no se le daba mal, pero tampoco era ningún Beethoven.

Sin embargo, últimamente había perdido la motivación. El piano le dejaba un sentimiento agridulce; ya no sentía lo mismo al tocarlo que años atrás, como si su música estuviese vacía. Simplemente ya no era lo mismo.

Con un suspiro, el muchacho se dirigió al salón de actos de la facultad. Al entrar en la enorme estancia, caminó sobre la alfombra roja desgastada del pasillo que atravesaba el lugar por el centro, con muchas filas de butacas a los lados.

Subió al escenario por las pequeñas escaleras de la derecha y encendió los focos con el panel eléctrico de entre bastidores. Acto seguido, sacó unas partituras de su mochila y se acercó al piano de cola que se encontraba en mitad del lugar.

Se acomodó en el banco y, tras colocar las hojas en el atril, agudizó la vista e intentó distinguir alguna nota musical en el borrón que sus ojos cansados alcanzaban a ver.

Chasqueó la lengua y, derrotado, sacó del bolsillo exterior de su ancha chaqueta vaquera las enormes gafas; una vez habiendo recuperado la visión, puso la punta del pie derecho en uno de los pedales y posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las frías teclas, sin llegar a pulsarlas.

Tomó aire y entonces, comenzó a tocar. Se trataba de una canción muy delicada y las manos de Changkyun se movían con cuidado, acariciando las teclas y respetando la suavidad de la pieza. A medida que la melodía cobraba cierta intensidad, el chico tocaba con mayor firmeza.

Podía notar la tristeza del compositor, su alegría y su enfado: la canción trasmitía muchos sentimientos, y justo cuando llegó al punto más álgido, de mayor peso emocional, el muchacho dudó.

Y sus dedos dejaron de obedecerle. Unas notas desafinadas salieron del piano antes de que se hiciese un completo silencio en el salón de actos.

Las finas manos se volvieron inseguras y, a pesar de volver a retomar la pieza desde el principio otras tres veces, volvían a fallarle al llegar al clímax de la canción.

Changkyun suspiró y frotó sus ojos por debajo de las gafas: estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir practicando. Y tampoco es que le apeteciese quedarse hasta mucho más tarde, como solía hacer cuando todavía disfrutaba tocar el piano.

Contempló las partituras desde su asiento, e inevitablemente recordó las hojas del guion que Kihyun le obligó a aprenderse: estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su querido compañero de habitación volvería a forzarle para que siguiesen ensayando esa misma noche. Changkyun ni siquiera formaba parte del club de teatro, todo eso lo hacía por su amigo... o más bien para seguir vivito y coleando.

—Por favor, no te vayas... —murmuró mirando al frente—... yo te quiero.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca asqueada por sus propias palabras: hasta a él le habían sonado falsas. Carraspeó levemente para aclarar su garganta e irguió la espalda.

—Yo te quiero —repitió alzando la voz, intentando imitar el sentimiento con el que Kihyun interpretaba todas sus líneas—, mi corazón late con fuerza... cuando estoy contigo.

¿Acaso la gente de hoy en día todavía decía esas cursiladas? A Changkyun no le entraba en la cabeza que alguien confesase su amor con un párrafo que parecía sacado de una novela romántica. Y no de las buenas, precisamente.

En su mente se imaginó a sí mismo diciéndole esa frase a otra persona, con un amanecer de fondo para aportar dramatismo y hacerlo todo más romántico. Se rio por el ridículo pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza: estaba seguro de que, si algún día se enamoraba de alguien, jamás se confesaría de una manera tan cursi.

Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, Changkyun se giró sobre el banco con la intención de levantarse, pero se quedó inmóvil al toparse con unos ojos que lo observaban desde la primera fila de las butacas.

Todos los músculos de su rostro se congelaron y su cerebro tardó en procesar la información: ¿desde cuándo llevaba esa persona ahí sentada? ¿Acaso... le había escuchado?

El chico desconocido, que había presenciado parte del recital de piano y la curiosa confesión de amor, se puso en pie y se acercó hasta el escenario, apoyando los antebrazos en la superficie de madera. Una sonrisa surcó sus rosados labios y observó divertido cómo las mejillas de Changkyun empezaban a parecer un volcán en erupción.

—Eso... ha sido adorable.

Changkyun nunca había deseado tanto que la tierra se lo tragase.


	2. Improvisación

Changkyun no sabía qué decir o hacer; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo de allí, pero la intensa mirada de aquel chico de desordenados cabellos castaños le estaba poniendo tan nervioso que le fue imposible reaccionar.

—Perdona si te he sorprendido —se disculpó el muchacho—, pero escuché a alguien tocar y me pudo la curiosidad. Y lo que dijiste... de verdad fue adorable.

Debido a la expresión amable y sincera con la que el extraño dijo esto último, Changkyun no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o no; lo único que tenía claro es que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan avergonzado. Bajó la vista hacia sus piernas y apretó con fuerza las mangas de su chaqueta vaquera, viéndose incapaz de seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

El desconocido, al ver que el pelinegro parecía incómodo por el comentario, se mordió el labio con apuro: no era su intención molestarle. Finalmente, se subió ágilmente al escenario y caminó hacia el piano; a medida que se acercaba a Changkyun, este se encogía más y más en el sitio, como un cachorro asustado.

El castaño se detuvo a una distancia segura para no invadir el espacio personal del pequeño chico y señaló con la barbilla al instrumento.

—Tocas muy bien el piano —indicó con una sonrisa afable, tratando de darle tema de conversación y que se abriese a él—, ¿estás en el club de música?

Changkyun dudó momentáneamente antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo suponía... ¿y en qué curso estás?

Pasados unos segundos, el menor se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia el chico, y esta vez pudo analizarlo más de cerca. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su vestimenta: la chaqueta de cuero negra y los vaqueros rotos le hacían parecer un modelo de revista; sus ligeramente respingonas orejas estaban cubiertas por numerosos piercings y llevaba una gargantilla en el cuello.

Sus rosados labios eran carnosos y sus ojos oscuros estaban prácticamente tapados por su cabello castaño: Changkyun se preguntó cómo podía caminar sin darse contra las paredes llevando el pelo así.

Seguramente se trataba de una persona popular en el campus: en conclusión, era el tipo de gente con la que no quería involucrarse.

Wonho alzó las cejas, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta; fue entonces cuando Changkyun se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado rato mirándolo.

—En... primero.

Su voz normalmente era grave, pero esta vez pareció el quejido lastimero de un animalillo indefenso. Odiaba ser así, pero su fuerte no era entablar conversación con completos desconocidos, y menos cuando le había oído recitar unas líneas de guion vergonzosas.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró frunciendo los labios pensativo—. Yo estoy en cuarto año, me llamo Shin Hoseok, por cierto —añadió con una risita, dándose cuenta de que todavía no se había presentado—, pero prefiero Wonho.

Changkyun sabía que lo socialmente correcto sería decirle su nombre, pero en lugar de luchar contra sus inseguridades, optó por quedarse callado. Wonho carraspeó por su silencio, empezando a darse cuenta de la clase de persona con la que estaba tratando.

—¿Y... cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió cuidadosamente, dando dos pasos hacia el menor. El acercamiento crispó al pelinegro, que se levantó de golpe del asiento sorprendiendo al otro en el proceso.

—Yo m...me tengo que ir —tartamudeó casi inaudiblemente. Acto seguido, cogió torpemente las partituras y pasó al lado del castaño casi corriendo.

—Oye, ¡espera! —exclamó Hoseok por la repentina huida. Cogió del brazo a Changkyun y, debido al tirón, sus gafas se cayeron al suelo. El sonido de cristales rompiéndose hizo que ambos se quedasen petrificados, mirando las lentes con los ojos muy abiertos.

Wonho le soltó del agarre y le observó con culpa.

—Lo... lo siento mucho —se disculpó apenado; después de todo, le acababa de romper unas gafas que seguramente habían sido muy caras de comprar. Pero Changkyun ni siquiera le miró a la cara y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás a sus enormes lentes y al muchacho de cuarto curso.

Cuando salió del salón de actos, el pelinegro pudo respirar de nuevo. La situación que acababa de vivir fue tremendamente incómoda; solo esperaba no volver a cruzarse con ese chico nunca más.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Changkyun se puso dos camisetas y una sudadera por encima. Normalmente llevaba prendas y prendas de ropa sin importar la temperatura que hiciese; ir vestido así le hacía sentirse más arropado y protegido.

Pero aquel día se colocó una grande chaqueta azul de pana a mayores: iba a necesitar una capa extra de ropa para sentirse más seguro de sí mismo.

Esa noche apenas había pegado ojo. El encontronazo que tuvo el día anterior con ese tal Wonho no le dejó conciliar el sueño tranquilo, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el recital de piano que tenía esa misma mañana.

¿Cómo demonios iba a leer las partituras sin sus gafas? Si ayer no hubiese salido huyendo y hubiese cogido sus lentes del suelo, no se tendría que enfrentar a esta situación. Tal vez le hubiese dado tiempo a ir a una tienda a que se las arreglasen.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las doce, y el salón de actos estaba empezando a llenarse. El pelinegro se encontraba entre bastidores; caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, sosteniendo las partituras en sus pequeñas manos e intentando descifrar alguna nota musical de los papeles sin mucho éxito.

—¿Changkyun?

Él hizo caso omiso y siguió dando vueltas sin quitarle ojo a las partituras: tal vez si las seguía mirando mucho tiempo, los borrones de las hojas se transformarían en pentagramas legibles.

—¡Changkyun!

El grito de su amigo de cabellos rosas hizo que diese un respingo y le mirase por fin.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? —inquirió Kihyun mosqueado—. No falta nada para el recital y estás repasando las partituras, ¿no es eso lo suficientemente extraño como para que me preocupe?

Eso era cierto, Changkyun raras veces repasaba antes de un concierto. A pesar de ser una persona insegura, al subirse al escenario desbordaba una confianza que desearía tener siempre.

Pero aquella vez no había practicado nada... sin mencionar que no tenía manera de leer las partituras.

—Solo no he practicado mucho, eso es todo —explicó Changkyun, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro los nervios le estaban carcomiendo.

Kihyun entrecerró los ojos, escaneándole con la mirada.

—¿Y tus gafas?

El menor apretó los papeles entre sus dedos, maldiciendo internamente a su amigo y a su capacidad de observación.

—Ayer... se me rompieron. —Los ojos de Kihyun se abrieron de par en par por la incredulidad—. Pero no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que puedo leer sin ellas.

—Pero... ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡No te sabes la partitura! —exclamó su compañero de habitación.

Changkyun no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta: él tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Pero afortunadamente, no tuvo que contestarle ya que la voz del coordinador del club de música resonó en todo el salón de actos; estaba dándole las gracias al público por asistir al recital.

Acto seguido, introdujo la pieza que iban a tener el honor de oír tocar a uno de los miembros más talentosos del club. El adjetivo que usó para referirse a Changkyun solo sirvió para ponerle aún más nervioso: sí, el público disfrutaría de una bonita pieza musical, pero iba a ser completamente improvisada.

El pelinegro respiró hondo cuando la gente empezó a aplaudir y le echó una última mirada a Kihyun, el cual le deseó suerte en silencio.

Empezó a caminar a paso inseguro fuera de los bastidores con el corazón martilleando su pecho; deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus dedos no volviesen a fallarle como en el ensayo de ayer.

—¡Espera!

Changkyun se paró en seco, dándose la vuelta hacia el dueño de la voz: se trataba de Wonho. Su pelo castaño estaba muy despeinado y respiraba con dificultad debido a la carrera que se había pegado para llegar antes del recital.

Todavía sin recuperar el aliento, se acercó hasta el sorprendido chico y sonrió cansado.

—Menos mal... que llegué a tiempo —masculló a duras penas. Changkyun se quedó mudo por la impresión de volver a verle; en aquel momento, su cabeza ni siquiera se preguntó cómo demonios sabía la hora a la que era su concierto.

Entonces, Wonho extrajo del bolsillo de su bomber verde una funda de gafas. La abrió y sacó de su interior los lentes de Changkyun, cuyos cristales rotos fueron sustituidos por unos nuevos y relucientes.

A pesar de que el castaño solo era unos centímetros más alto, se agachó ligeramente para colocarle las gafas con delicadeza al pequeño chico.

—Listo —dijo satisfecho con una gran sonrisa. Changkyun estaba tan hipnotizado por sus ojos marrones que no reparó en la poca distancia que les separaba; Wonho le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza que le trajeron de vuelta al planeta Tierra—. Suerte ahí afuera.

El pelinegro apretó los labios y, sin verse capaz de darle las gracias, se giró y se fue al centro del escenario, completamente aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

No comprendía porqué ese chico al que apenas conocía de un día se molestaría en ir a comprarle unos cristales nuevos para sus gafas. Pero que su corazón estuviese latiendo con tanta fuerza... era algo que entendía aún menos.


	3. Malentendido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionar que me encanta la música y suelo añadir vídeos a mis historias con canciones y cosas así por si las queréis escuchar mientras leéis <3

La cálida brisa de mayo hacía que los árboles bajo los que Changkyun estaba sentado se mecieran ligeramente. Disfrutaba estando solo; tener tiempo para pensar le ayudaba a relajarse y el aroma que desprendía la caja de arroz con curry que acababa de comprar en la cafetería le transportaba a su pequeño mundo del que no quería salir.

Después de haber terminado el recital, Changkyun había evitado deliberadamente encontrarse con Kihyun; su amigo había presenciado la escenita que tuvo con Wonho justo antes del concierto, y estaba seguro de que le aguardaba un interrogatorio si se topaba con él.

Pero por supuesto, su paz no podía durar ni dos minutos.

—Confiésalo.

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Kihyun, el cual había tomado asiento a su izquierda en el césped junto a Hyunwoo.

—¿Qué quieres que confiese? —inquirió el menor haciéndose el tonto y removiendo su arroz distraídamente con los palillos.

—Todo —respondió con rotundidad el de cabellos rosas—. Para empezar, ¿de qué conoces a Wonho?

Changkyun frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes su nombre? —preguntó dejando a un lado su almuerzo.

—Oh, vamos, todo el mundo sabe quién es Wonho. —Los ojos del menor se desviaron hacia los de Hyunwoo, cuya expresión facial confusa indicaba que él no formaba parte de ese 'todo el mundo'. Como ninguno de los dos sabía por qué deberían conocer a Wonho, Kihyun los miró incrédulos—. ¿En serio? ¿Nunca habíais oído hablar de él? ¿El chico por el que todas las tías del campus babean? ¿El de la sonrisa perfecta? ¿El que se dice que se ha tirado a medio...?

Pero Kihyun no pudo proseguir su discurso porque la gran mano de Hyunwoo le tapó la boca.

—No digas esas cosas en frente del pequeño —le riñó el moreno antes de retirar su mano, ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte de Kihyun.

Changkyun se sonrojó levemente y se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario: en estas situaciones, parecía que le consideraban como un niño completamente inocente. Y, en parte, no era verdad. Puede que no tuviese experiencia en los temas amorosos, pero había oído ciertas... cosas.

—No sé por qué me molesto... claro que no lo conocéis. Los dos sois unos raritos —resopló Kihyun derrotado, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ambos—. Y todavía no me has contestado.

Esta vez se dirigió a Changkyun, el cual tragó saliva y desvió la vista a un lado.

—Ayer hablamos un rato... nada más. —El pelinegro sabía que su explicación había sido muy pobre, y que para nada iba a saciar la curiosidad de Kihyun—. Él me rompió las gafas, ¿vale? —confesó finalmente.

—¿Que él hizo qué? —bramó el pelirrosa alzando las cejas. Su reacción bastó para que Changkyun se arrepintiese de habérselo contado; conociendo a su amigo, probablemente pensaba que Wonho se había metido con él y que le había roto las gafas a propósito.

Changkyun ya había tenido problemas en sus anteriores escuelas por culpa de que lo consideraban un bicho raro, alguien que no terminaba de encajar en ningún lugar. Siempre fue un blanco fácil para los matones, pero ya se había acostumbrado; es por esto que, desde que conoció a Kihyun en el salón de actos donde uno hacía recitales de piano y otro interpretaba sus obras, este se convirtió en una especie de madre sobreprotectora.

—Pero fue por accidente —aclaró el menor con nerviosismo—, y ya viste que fue a arreglármelas...

Sin embargo, aquello no pareció calmar a su enfadado compañero de habitación. Sus finos y furiosos ojos se pararon en un punto lejano y Changkyun giró el cuello en esa dirección.

—Hablando del rey de Roma... —siseó Kihyun tensando la mandíbula.

En el aparcamiento que se encontraba a unos metros estaban Wonho con otros tres chicos charlando animadamente. El castaño estaba apoyado en la puerta de un coche negro, llevaba su bomber verde atada a la cintura y unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Changkyun le estaba mirando, le sonrió en la distancia y le saludó con la mano; el menor bajó el rostro rápidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder: ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba?

Hoseok le dijo algo a sus amigos y se acercó hacia el árbol bajo el que se encontraban. Justo antes de que llegase hasta ellos, Kihyun se levantó rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos, interponiéndose en su camino.

—Hola Wonho —le saludó con falsa amabilidad.

El castaño se extrañó porque un chico con el que nunca había hablado supiese su nombre, pero aun así le sonrió.

—Perdón, ¿nos conocemos? —preguntó tratando de ser gentil.

—No, pero soy amigo de Changkyun, y tú al parecer sí que le conoces a él.

Changkyun quiso taparse la cara con la caja de arroz debido a la vergüenza ajena que estaba sintiendo: ¿por qué Kihyun siempre tenía que hacer una montaña de un grano de arena?

Wonho miró unos segundos al pelinegro por encima del hombro de Kihyun y soltó una risita incómoda; no sabía qué había hecho para ganarse el aparente odio del bajito desconocido.

—Bueno... sí, le conozco —admitió finalmente—, pero no entiendo a qué viene...

—Mira, no me voy a andar con rodeos —dijo Kihyun con rabia contenida—, como te vuelvas a acercar a Changkyun, te juro que... ¡oye!

No pudo seguir con sus amenazas ya que Hyunwoo lo cogió en volandas como si fuese un muñeco y lo cargó en su hombro.

—Es hora de irnos —declaró el grandullón, ignorando las patadas y las quejas del pelirrosa—. No le hagas caso a Kihyun, dice muchas cosas sin sentido. Ah, y encantado de conocerte —terminó de decir con su habitual semblante robótico antes de irse con un iracundo Kihyun, que luchaba inútilmente por zafarse del agarre.

Wonho no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar y pestañeó un par de veces, quedándose clavado en el sitio.

—Qué... demonios —articuló completamente shockeado.

A pesar de que Changkyun ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de numeritos por parte de aquellos dos, esa fue la primera vez que se arrepintió de mantener una relación de amistad con ellos. El pequeño pianista cubría mitad de su cara sonrojada con una mano y sus ojos miraban a cualquier parte menos al chico que tenía en frente.

El castaño se colocó las gafas de sol en la cabeza antes de acercarse hasta Changkyun.

—Parece que no le caigo muy bien a tu amigo —comentó por fin recuperado de la impresión, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

El pelinegro se removió en su sitio y se frotó el cuello.

—Siento todo eso —se disculpó tímidamente por el comportamiento vergonzoso de Kihyun.

—No te preocupes —respondió Wonho encogiéndose de hombros—, tus amigos parecen... peculiares

El comentario no era malintencionado; de hecho, pensó que tener unos amigos así debía ser bastante divertido. Changkyun asintió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa: a su parecer, el calificativo de 'peculiar' se quedaba corto.

Wonho se rascó una ceja, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas que decirle al pequeño chico.

—Yo... bueno, solo quería felicitarte por el recital de hoy. —Changkyun le miró alzando las cejas, pero no dijo nada—. ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Fue una pasada oírte tocar, en serio.

Esto último lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que a Changkyun le costó reprimir una sonrisa; gracias a que pudo leer las partituras y a que sus dedos no le fallaron, fue capaz de interpretar la pieza con éxito. Apretó los labios y desvió la vista hacia su caja de arroz con curry: probablemente ya se había enfriado.

—¿Puedo... puedo sentarme? —inquirió cuidadosamente el castaño, temeroso de volver a espantar al contrario como el día anterior.

Changkyun se lo pensó un rato antes de asentir débilmente con la cabeza. El rostro de Hoseok se iluminó y tomó asiento a su lado con una gran sonrisa; inspiró el aire cálido del ambiente y cerró los ojos, apoyando ambas manos en el césped y disfrutando de los rayos de sol que atravesaban las ramas del árbol.

El pelinegro lo observó mientras se abrazaba las piernas: no estaba seguro de si el acercamiento amistoso de Wonho le acababa de gustar. Changkyun era una persona muy desconfiada; sus experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado que la gente que en un principio parecía amable, después era la más cruel y despiadada.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, pero el silencio que les envolvía no era incómodo.

—¿No tienes calor?

La repentina pregunta sacó de la ensoñación a Changkyun; el mayor observaba su vestimenta entre divertido y fascinado de que pudiese aguantar el calor de mayo con tantas capas de ropa encima.

—Me suelo vestir así siempre... —murmuró jugueteando con sus dedos.

Wonho rio levemente por la contestación y miró al frente sin perder la sonrisa.

—Pareces una cebolla con tantas capas.

El ceño de Changkyun se frunció por la comparación. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiese bromeado con él no le molestó; es más, estuvo tentado de hacer algún comentario acerca de cómo su flequillo le tapaba la visión. Pero no sentía la suficiente confianza como para decir tal cosa.

No obstante, había algo que sí quería preguntarle.

—¿Cómo es que...? Quiero decir, ¿cómo supiste a qué hora era el recital?

El castaño frunció los labios por la cuestión.

—Bueno, verás... —empezó a decir mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los hilos de un roto de su pantalón—... ayer fui a una tienda para arreglarte las gafas, pero como ya estaba cerrada, volví hoy a primera hora para dártelas lo antes posible. Y cuando llegué al campus me di cuenta —Su propia risita nerviosa le interrumpió momentáneamente—, de que no sabía dónde encontrarte.

Changkyun escuchó atentamente la explicación, fijándose en que cada vez que Wonho se ponía nervioso, se empezaba a reír como un idiota.

—Lo único que sabía de ti era que estabas en el club de música, así que fui al aula de vuestro club y pregunté por un chico menudito y con gafas. Y bueno, me dijeron que tu nombre era Lim Changkyun... y que tenías un recital en cinco minutos.

El pelinegro recordó el aspecto de Wonho cuando fue a darle las gafas: parecía que acababa de correr una maratón. Todavía le quedaba pendiente agradecerle lo que hizo el día anterior por él.

—Gracias por lo de ayer —musitó sin mirarle directamente, abrazándose con aun más fuerza las piernas.

Los labios de Wonho se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa. Se sintió conmovido por el menor; le encantaba que se mostrase tan avergonzado por un gesto tan simple como dar las gracias.

—No es nada... era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Después de todo, fue culpa mía que se rompieran tus gafas.

Las amables palabras del castaño hicieron que un sentimiento reconfortante invadiese a Changkyun; pero no duró mucho, ya que cuando Wonho se empezó a inclinar hacia él, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subió a la cabeza.

—Sabes... la próxima vez sería más fácil encontrarte si tuviese tu número de teléfono.

El pequeño chico no sabía qué responder a eso. Se quedó mirándole completamente paralizado; su estómago se encogió y sintió que de repente tenía fiebre.

Seguramente era debido al calor.

Tragó saliva sonoramente, barajando la posibilidad de mentirle y decirle que no tenía teléfono móvil; sin embargo, otra parte de su interior se preguntó qué tenía de malo darle su número.

—¿Me lo darías? —inquirió Wonho con un tono de voz muy suave.

A pesar de no llevar las gafas puestas, pudo ver claramente cómo los ojos del castaño se entrecerraban, mirándole con paciencia y comprensión.

Changkyun no pensó en nada y le respondió finalmente.

—Está bien...


	4. Somnoliento

Las pequeñas manos de Changkyun sostenían su móvil con fuerza. No podía parar de revisar una y otra vez los mensajes que había intercambiado con Wonho desde el día que le dio su número de teléfono.

Ese mismo martes, el castaño le envió un mensaje por la tarde preguntándole qué tal estaba; Changkyun no se esperaba que le hablase tan rápido, y no le contestó hasta el día siguiente. Cuando reunió el valor suficiente, le respondió con un simple 'bien', y ahí se terminó la primera conversación.

Triste, pero cierto.

El jueves, Wonho tomó la iniciativa de nuevo y se interesó acerca de sus estudios, a lo cual el pelinegro volvió a contestar con un cortante 'todo bien'. Ese mismo día, se topó con él por los pasillos de la facultad y se puso tan nervioso que fingió no verle y pasó de largo.

Se mordió el labio y se riñó mentalmente; no pretendía ser tan frío, simplemente sus habilidades sociales eran nulas. No quería que Hoseok pensase que le caía mal y que debido a eso le trataba de aquella manera.

Y hoy, viernes, Changkyun temía que el chico le volviese a hablar y que él no supiese de nuevo qué contestarle.

—Aquí tienes.

La voz de la camarera le sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; se colocó su carpeta llena de partituras bajo el brazo y cogió la taza de café humeante que la mujer mayor le estaba ofreciendo en la barra de la cafetería antes de retirarse caminando lentamente.

Pasó al lado de una bulliciosa mesa y tomó asiento en una zona apartada, cerca de las ventanas. Dejó su portafolios a un lado y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la taza para entrar en calor.

Normalmente desayunaría con Kihyun y Hyunwoo, pero aquella mañana ambos estaban ocupados. Hoy al mediodía era la obra de teatro del su compañero de habitación, el cual llevaba en el salón de actos ensayando desde primera hora de la mañana. Se tomaba su interpretación muy en serio.

Y respecto a Hyunwoo, tenía entrenamiento en el estadio del campus; su grande amigo pertenecía al club de fútbol, y los viernes debían comenzar los calentamientos especialmente temprano ya que los fines de semana solían tener algún partido.

Sin embargo, la soledad no era algo que molestase a Changkyun. De vez en cuando, agradecía tener un rato a solas para estar tranquilo; especialmente agradecía tener un descanso de los sermones de Kihyun acerca de lo poco que se fiaba de Wonho y de que debía tener cuidado con una persona como él.

Aspiró el delicioso aroma del café y cerró los ojos: adoraba su amargo olor. Con una pequeña sonrisa, cogió la taza por el asa y sopló suavemente la superficie de la bebida caliente antes de beber un sorbo.

Qué rico estaba... Changkyun podría sobrevivir a base de café.

Cuando volvió a beber otro poco, la presencia de alguien a su izquierda hizo que alzase la mirada en esa dirección y dejase la taza de nuevo en el plato. Un chico muy alto y delgado le observaba con una sonrisa extraña; sus cabellos negros ligeramente ondulados estaban peinados hacia un lado, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y parecía que se estaba muriendo de sueño.

El menor lo observó inquieto: por su aspecto somnoliento, tenía pinta de que se iba a caer redondo al suelo en cualquier momento.

—Hola —le saludó el desconocido con una delicada voz.

Changkyun dio un pequeño respingo sin despegar la vista del esbelto individuo.

—Ho...hola —respondió dudoso, sin saber todavía por qué esta persona que no conocía de nada se acercaría a hablarle.

—¿Lim Changkyun?

Él asintió débilmente con la cabeza, provocando que la sonrisa del contrario se ensanchara; sin pedir permiso, el extraño tomó asiento enfrente de Changkyun y entrelazó sus finos dedos encima de la mesa.

El pequeño se empezó a poner nervioso por la intensidad con la que estaba siendo observado.

—Perd...perdona, pero no sé qu...

El tartamudeo del menor fue interrumpido por la suave risa del contrario.

—Qué mono eres —comentó con naturalidad, apoyando el codo en la mesa y descansando la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Changkyun se quedó mudo ante aquello: no se esperaba que un completo desconocido le dijese tal cosa—. Perdón, ni siquiera me he presentado. Me llamo Chae Hyungwon y estoy en cuarto curso —explicó pausadamente, sin perder la sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

A pesar de que Changkyun nunca había hablado con él antes, desprendía un aura de tranquilidad muy agradable que hacía que no se sintiese tan incómodo entablando una conversación.

—Soy amigo de Wonho, por cierto. Él me ha contado un par de cosas de ti... estás en el club de música, ¿no?

La mera mención del castaño bastó para que sus mejillas se sonrojasen. ¿Por qué Hoseok le había hablado de él a un amigo suyo?

Changkyun asintió en silencio y escondió la barbilla dentro de su jersey de cuello vuelto gris.

—Ah, también dijo que tocas muy bien el piano... aunque no sé si fiarme de su criterio. Ese chico tiende a exagerar las cosas.

El menor dejó entrever una leve sonrisa en sus labios: tan solo imaginarse a Wonho hablando maravillas de sus habilidades como pianista le causaba cierta gracia. Ni siquiera era tan bueno...

—¿Sabías que él también está en un club?

Aquello despertó la curiosidad del pequeño chico: ¿en qué club estaría Wonho? Seguramente en uno guay como el de fútbol... ese le pegaba mucho. Aunque si ese fuese el caso, Hyunwoo ya se lo habría dicho.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Changkyun, tratando de disimular su interés.

Hyungwon asintió antes de pegar un gran bostezo.

—Dice que es el mejor club del campus... ¿te lo puedes creer? —respondió perezosamente—. En mi opinión, el club de yoga y relajación en el mejor que hay.

Changkyun pensó que ese club iba muy bien con el somnoliento muchacho; entonces, una vibración en su bolsillo hizo que metiese la mano en su chaqueta vaquera para sacar su móvil. Comprobó que se trataba de un mensaje de Wonho y su corazón se estremeció.

_"Changkyun... ¿podemos hablar un momento después de clases?"_

—Bueno... ya no te molesto más —dijo Hyungwon dando un suspiro—, solo tenía curiosidad por conocerte. 

—N...no fue ninguna molestia —respondió el menor levemente alterado, bloqueando su teléfono y volviendo a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel por el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

El alto chico le sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Hizo el amago de marcharse, pero se quedó en el sitio, agarrando el respaldo de su silla.

—Sabes... Wonho es muy sensible. Es una buena persona, pero se deja lastimar con facilidad por los demás.

La seriedad en la expresión de Hyungwon le asustó un poco; de repente, se acordó de la frialdad con la que había tratado al castaño y se sintió terriblemente mal consigo mismo: ¿le habría hecho daño sin querer?

Changkyun bajó la mirada con culpabilidad y se encogió en su silla; Hyungwon se dio cuenta de que su extrema seriedad había provocado ese efecto en el pequeño chico y volvió a sonreír para aligerar el ambiente.

—Perdón, no me hagas caso... no sé por qué estoy diciéndote todas estas cosas...

—¿Dónde está Wonho?

El esbelto muchacho le miró sorprendido por la cuestión.

—Creo que está en el aula de su club, pero...

—¿Y dónde está eso?

Changkyun se había armado de valor para plantear las dos preguntas; apretaba sus dedos contra sus rodillas con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban acaloradas. En los labios de Hyungwon se empezó a formar una amplia sonrisa de pura satisfacción: había conseguido que el chico tímido en el que su amigo estaba interesado fuese a verle.

Sí señor... definitivamente se merecía una medalla.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Tras subir el último escalón que le llevaría a la tercera planta de la facultad, Changkyun apretó su carpeta contra su pecho y tomó aire.

_"Final del pasillo del tercer piso, después a la izquierda y luego a la derecha..."_

Recordó las instrucciones que le había dado Hyungwon para llegar al aula del club de Wonho y prosiguió su camino. Avanzó a través de los blancos corredores con el corazón golpeando su pecho por los nervios; ni siquiera la más mínima idea de lo que le iba a decir. 

No sabía por qué, sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que su compañía no le desagradaba.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta de madera con una estrella de papel pegada en su superficie, empezó a plantearse el darse media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

Pero sus piernas no se detenían. La verdad es que Changkyun sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber en qué club estaba Wonho...

Empezó a aminorar el paso hasta detenerse frente a la puerta: estaba entreabierta y se oía una voz al otro lado. Parecía ser la de Hoseok, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Changkyun se mordió el labio y finalmente, decidió asomarse a la estancia. Y lo que vio... se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

Wonho estaba ataviado con un delantal verde fosforito y sostenía un muñeco con forma de bebé entre sus brazos; había un corro de chicas a su alrededor que escuchaba atentamente su animado discurso.

En el encerado del aula estaba escrito con letras gigantescas 'Club de salud y maternidad'.


	5. El mejor club

—Cuando sostengáis un bebé, hay que tener especial cuidado con su cabeza —explicó Wonho sonriendo. Miró a la coordinadora del club, una señora de mediana edad que también lo escuchaba sentada con el resto de las chicas, y asintió orgullosa.

Changkyun todavía no daba crédito a que este club existiera, y menos que Wonho perteneciese a él; se quedó clavado en la puerta, observando en silencio el panorama que tenía delante.

El castaño colocó delicadamente su mano sobre la cabeza del muñeco mientras que con la otra lo agarraba con firmeza y le daba palmaditas en la espalda, arrullándolo contra su pecho.

La coordinadora y todas las demás estaban encandiladas por la demostración de cómo sujetar a un niño pequeño. O más bien por la persona que lo estaba sujetando.

—Hoseok oppa... —le llamó una chica de flequillo recto alzando su mano—... ¿podrías enseñarme a sostenerlo?

—Claro.

Cuando Wonho se arrodilló frente a ella y le pasó con cuidado el muñeco, la chica soltó una risita muy poco disimulada y se sonrojó notoriamente.

El ceño de Changkyun se arrugó ante esto: era obvio que a esa no le interesaba aprender a sujetar un bebé. El pequeño chico no pudo evitar soltar un bufido que atrajo la atención de Hoseok; sus ojos se encontraron y el pelinegro dio un respingo antes de retroceder apresurado.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared contigua a la puerta con las mejillas rojas como tomates y se quedó inmóvil, apretando con fuerza su carpeta: Wonho le había visto... seguro que pensaría que le estaba espiando.

—Bueno chicas, creo que es suficiente por hoy —anunció el castaño al otro lado de la pared, ganándose las quejas y los lamentos de sus 'compañeras de club'—. Oh, venga... no seáis así.

—El próximo día aprenderemos a cambiar pañales —añadió la coordinadora.

Poco a poco, todas se empezaron a marchar con desgana del aula, pasando al lado de Changkyun. Solo una de ellas reparó en su presencia; la chica del flequillo recto le miró unos segundos extrañada antes de proseguir su camino.

Wonho y la coordinadora salieron al mismo tiempo; la señora le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla con orgullo en su mirada y se marchó por el pasillo. El chico suspiró y se giró hacia Changkyun, el cual no levantaba la vista del suelo.

—No pensé que vendrías a verme.

El pelinegro alzó la mirada tímidamente y se encontró con un rostro amable que le observaba con una sonrisa cansada.

—Bueno... yo... —tartamudeó nervioso. Tragó saliva y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de ser tan inseguro—. Vi tu mensaje —logró decir más calmado.

Wonho apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de tomar asiento a su izquierda en el suelo, descansando la espalda en la pared. Changkyun le miró desde arriba unos instantes y le acabó imitando, sentándose también en el suelo.

Como el castaño no dijo nada, fue el pequeño pianista quien tomó la iniciativa en la conversación.

—¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos después de clases?

Silencio.

Aquello no sirvió para tranquilizar a Changkyun, que se empezaba a preguntar si Hoseok estaba enfadado con él.

—Changkyun... ¿he hecho algo mal? —El aludido alzó las cejas y entreabrió los labios. Wonho le estaba mirando con pura preocupación en los ojos—. Quiero decir... si he hecho algo que te molestase, no lo volveré a hacer. No te volveré a mandar mensajes si eso es lo que quieres.

Las palabras salieron tan atropelladamente de Wonho que al pelinegro le costó asimilarlas.

—Siempre me resultó fácil congeniar con la gente —prosiguió con decaimiento, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos—, y me gustaría llevarme bien contigo... pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Changkyun permaneció callado y entornó los ojos. Que el mayor se sintiese así era su culpa.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—¿N...no? —repitió el castaño temeroso, pensando que el pequeño chico no quería mantener una relación de amistad con él.

—Tus mensajes... no me molestan.

El alivio invadió a Wonho y sonrió con la intención de decirle que se alegraba de escuchar eso; sin embargo, Changkyun siguió hablando levemente sonrojado y sin despegar la vista de sus rodillas.

—Perdóname. Yo también quiero que seamos amigos... y hablar más contigo.

Era la pura verdad. A pesar de sus malas experiencias pasadas y del consejo de Kihyun de no acercarse a Wonho, algo le decía que no era una mala persona.

El calor subió hasta las orejas de Hoseok: esta vez, fue él quien se quedó mudo. Aquello le pareció adorable, pero por supuesto que no se lo diría, pues temía espantarle de nuevo. En su lugar, le observó enternecido y se abrazó las piernas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sintiéndose acalorado, Changkyun se bajó el cuello de su jersey gris y evitó el contacto visual. Las palabras que acababa de pronunciar fueron demasiado vergonzosas y ahora no sabía cómo continuar la conversación.

Los párpados de Wonho se entrecerraron y agudizó la vista, fijándose en el cuello de piel dorada del menor: tenía un diminuto lunar justo encima de su nuez de Adán.

El castaño pensó que le encantaría besárselo...

—No me esperaba que estuvieses en este club.

La profunda voz de Changkyun sacó a Wonho de su ensoñación y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza; se riñó mentalmente por tener esa clase de pensamientos y le sonrió al inocente chico.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió con curiosidad, recibiendo a cambio un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Pensaste que estaría en el club de fútbol o algo así? —bromeó con una risita.

Changkyun se lo pensó momentáneamente y asintió con la cabeza: justamente eso es lo que había pensado. Wonho pestañeó un par de veces por la sinceridad del menor y se rascó una ceja.

—Oh, bueno... también me interesan los deportes. Todavía salgo alguna mañana a correr al estadio o voy al gimnasio. —El mayor se llevó un dedo a la sien y se dio un par de toquecitos—. Ya sabes lo que dicen... cuerpo sano, mente sana.

Los ojos oscuros de Changkyun bajaron hasta los brazos del contrario; a pesar de estar cubiertos por una camiseta negra de manga larga, se notaba que estaban tonificados. De repente, sintió el deseo de posar sus finos dedos sobre ellos y poder tocarlos.

—De todas formas, este club siempre me llamó la atención. Me gustan mucho los niños —explicó peinándose el flequillo hacia atrás, dejando ver sus delicadas cejas por primera vez—. No había muchas personas apuntadas, pero desde que me uní el año pasado se ha vuelto más popular...

El pelinegro arrugó la nariz: sospechaba que la razón de la popularidad del club no era que de repente la gente se empezase a interesar por la salud o la maternidad, sino más bien para estar con el angelical chico que tenía en frente.

Wonho no era ningún estúpido; sabía que su buen aspecto físico era el principal motivo por el que muchos se le acercaban. Cuando reflexionaba acerca de ello, se ponía muy triste: la mayoría de las personas de su entorno le querían por ser el chico más atractivo de cuarto curso, y no por ser quien era.

—A mí... también me gustan los niños —dijo Changkyun al ver que Wonho comenzaba a estar alicaído—. Pero yo no les gusto a ellos.

Esto hizo que los labios rosados del castaño se curvasen en una sonrisa.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con interés.

Changkyun rememoró el día en el que tuvo que quedarse en casa de su tía cuidando a su primo pequeño. No hubo un solo segundo en el que no estuviese llorando; su paciencia y sus intentos por calmarle eran inútiles, y el hecho de que el niño dijese que su voz le daba miedo le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

—Creo que mi voz les asusta... —murmuró haciendo un puchero y jugueteando con las anillas de su carpeta.

Aquello se ganó una risa tierna por parte de Wonho, que alzó su mano para darle unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no es así, no te desanimes. —El corazón de Changkyun latía con fuerza por la caricia y se encogió en el sitio—. Creo que en un par de semanas podremos ir un día a una guardería a cuidar de los niños... si quieres, puedes venir también.

La sugerencia de ser niñero por un día no le desagradó: tal vez así aprendería algún truco para que su voz no les diese miedo a los más pequeños. Changkyun sonrió y asintió, accediendo a la proposición.

Wonho le sonrió también y entreabrió la boca para decirle algo, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien que gritó su nombre.

—¡Wonho!

La estridente voz provenía de un chico de cabellos rojos que se acercó dando saltitos hasta ellos acompañado de otro muchacho, el cual llevaba una gorra puesta por encima de sus rizos dorados y tenía cara de malas pulgas.

El pelirrojo tenía una expresión mucho más amigable, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Changkyun también estaba allí, su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó señalado al pelinegro.

Wonho se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Changkyun, el cual aceptó dudoso su ayuda para levantarse.

—Es Lim Changkyun, va en primer curso —aclaró el castaño, apoyando su antebrazo en el hombro del menor—. Y estos son Lee Minhyuk y Lee Jooheon. ¡Ah, es cierto! Tal vez vayas en la misma clase que Jooheon. Él también está en primero, ¿sabes?

Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Changkyun; el pequeño chico ya conocía a Lee Jooheon: efectivamente, iba en su misma clase, pero nunca habló con él. Y su aspecto intimidante tampoco le animaba a hacerlo.

De todas formas, Changkyun inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia él a modo de saludo; el rubio le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia y le torció la cara, haciendo que Wonho frunciese el ceño con desaprobación.

Minhyuk tampoco mostró demasiado entusiasmo por conocerle y le sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Qué queríais? —inquirió Wonho cruzándose de brazos, un poco molesto por la actitud de sus amigos.

El pelirrojo recuperó el ánimo por la pregunta.

—Mañana va a haber una fiesta, ¿qué me dices?

Changkyun se sintió como un intruso, alguien que no debería estar formando parte de esa conversación. Quería irse de allí, pero Wonho volvió a apoyar el brazo en su hombro y se quedó quieto como una estatua.

—No sé... mañana pensaba irme a casa de mis padres a pasar el fin de semana.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas aburrido, hyung...

El mayor se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—El fin de semana que viene. —Minhyuk pegó un bufido desilusionado en respuesta—. Te prometo que saldremos, no te preocupes.

Aquello pareció calmar un poco su enfado, hasta que Wonho prosiguió su discurso.

—Tal vez Changkyun podría acompañarnos —sugirió animadamente, mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Minhyuk y Jooheon clavaron sus ojos en el pequeño chico, el cual tragó saliva y se encogió. Todo aquello le superaba: primero, esas dos personas le decían en silencio que su presencia no les agradaba, y ahora Wonho quería que fuese con ellos a salir por ahí.

En cualquier otra situación, Changkyun buscaría alguna excusa para no tener que salir con ellos; pero cuando giró el cuello hacia Hoseok, dudó de lo que hacer.

Le miraba expectante; estaba ilusionado por tan solo pensar que el pelinegro les acompañaría. Changkyun suspiró y, decidido a intentar salir de su caparazón de confort por una vez, habló finalmente.

—Bueno...

La respuesta solo causó la felicidad de Wonho. Los otros dos se limitaron a fruncir el ceño, reticentes a que aquel niño se uniese a su grupo de amigos.

Lo quisieran o no, Changkyun iba a estar presente en sus vidas. Pero no de la manera que ellos pensaban.

 

 


	6. Un simple tacto

El pequeño chico salió del salón de actos con su mochila al hombro y con sus gafas todavía puestas; sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera y comprobó que eran las siete de la tarde: había estado practicando para su recital del mes que viene desde las cinco.

No quería que le volviese a pasar lo mismo que en su último concierto; esta vez tenía que prepararse como es debido.

Cogió unos auriculares de la mochila y los conectó al teléfono para ir escuchando música en el camino hasta la residencia. Deslizó el dedo por sus álbumes favoritos de rap y hip hop, pero antes de que se decidiese por ninguno, el móvil vibró en su mano y echó un vistazo al mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

" _Hola"_

Una discreta sonrisa se formó en los finos labios del chico al leer lo que le escribió Wonho; comenzó a caminar más despacio y se dispuso a contestarle.

" _Hey"_

Changkyun no tardó en recibir una contestación.

_"¿Qué tal estás, cebollita?"_

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco por el nombre que usó para referirse a él. Al parecer, a Wonho le parecía gracioso que llevase muchas capas de ropa encima y de ahí el infantil apodo.

_"Te he dicho que no me llames así"_

_"De acuerdo... Changkyunnie"_

Era inútil. Si no era el apodo estúpido de la cebolla, era este diminutivo de su nombre. Esta última semana, ellos dos habían estado intercambiando mensajes a menudo; cuando se encontraban por el campus, Changkyun hacía un esfuerzo y le saludaba o entablaba breves conversaciones con él, todas ellas acerca de temas triviales.

Podía parecer una tontería, pero le resultaba muy difícil empezar a llevarse bien con una persona.

A Changkyun le costaba relacionarse con la gente, pero la insistencia y la paciencia del mayor le ayudaron a abrirse a él. Aunque a veces Wonho se tomase demasiadas libertades, aquello no le desagradaba del todo...

El pianista estuvo a punto de no responderle para dejarle claro que no le gustaba ese diminutivo cursi, pero se dejó llevar y sus dedos empezaron a escribir solos.

_"¿Quieres que te pegue?"_

Vio que el castaño leyó su mensaje, pero no le contestó a pesar de seguir en línea. Changkyun se mordió el labio y dejó de caminar. ¿Se habría pasado con ese mensaje? ¿Wonho se lo habría tomado a mal? Miles de preguntas rondaron su cabeza, pero su móvil vibró y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

_"Qué agresivo estás... ¿qué me dices de salir hoy?"_

¿Salir? ¿Hoy?

El nerviosismo invadió a Changkyun. De repente recordó que la semana pasada Wonho sugirió que él les acompañase a salir a dar una vuelta y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber aceptado.

Retomó su camino hacia la salida de la facultad, pensando en qué responderle. Cuando salió del edificio y el aire fresco de la tarde golpeó su cara, se hizo a la idea de que, si hoy salía con Wonho y sus amigos, debía estar preparado para quedar expuesto ante ellos.

Sabía que no era del agrado de Minhyuk y Jooheon, le quedó bien claro el otro día.

Changkyun quería dejar atrás sus inseguridades y salir a pasárselo bien, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no era fácil.

Permaneció en lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada, mirando la pantalla y sintiéndose culpable. Vio que Wonho estaba escribiendo y apretó el móvil con fuerza, expectante por lo que fuese a decirle.

_"Si no quieres, no pasa nada"_

Aquello le quitó presión de encima; en el poco tiempo que pudo hablar con el mayor, Changkyun se dio cuenta de que era una persona comprensiva. Y eso lo agradecía enormemente, ya que no le gustaba que le forzasen a hacer cosas con las que no se sentía cómodo. Sin embargo, un nuevo mensaje saltó en el chat.

_"Pero... me haría ilusión que vinieras"_

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal y se imaginó el rostro de Wonho diciéndole aquellas palabras; de repente la idea de salir con él y sus amigos se volvió mucho más atractiva.

Pensó que ver a Wonho fuera de la universidad podría resultar agradable... Sería como una especie de cambio de aires.

_"De acuerdo"_

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Tras tomar una ducha, Changkyun se vistió con unos pantalones y una camisa; no se abrochó los botones de las mangas ya que le gustaba que las prendas le cubrieran el dorso de las manos.

Salió del cuarto de baño y sacó de su armario un jersey rojo holgado, colocándoselo por encima de la camisa y sintiéndose protegido y cómodo. Se dirigió hacia su cama e hizo a un lado varios de sus cómics y partituras que descansaban sobre el colchón para poder sentarse y así anudar cómodamente los cordones de sus botas.

—¿Vas a salir?

La voz de su compañero de habitación atrajo su atención y le miró. Kihyun estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta; parecía cansado, seguramente acababa de llegar de los ensayos del club de teatro.

—Sí —respondió el pelinegro antes de terminar de atar sus zapatos y ponerse en pie. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y comprobó que eran las nueve menos diez: faltaban pocos minutos para que Wonho llegase a la residencia para venir a recogerle.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por fin has hecho amigos en tu clase?

La pregunta no era malintencionada: Kihyun en verdad se preocupaba de que el pianista todavía no hubiese podido congeniar con nadie de su edad. Los únicos amigos de la universidad que Changkyun tenía eran Hyunwoo y el mismo Kihyun.

Changkyun rebuscó en su armario en busca de su chaqueta vaquera, evitando intencionalmente mirar a su amigo a los ojos: no quería decirle que iba a salir con Wonho, pues sabía de sobra la poca estima que le tenía al chico de cuarto curso.

—Eh... sí.

Su titubeo no pasó inadvertido por el de cabellos rosas. El mayor lo observó unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró y se echó encima de su cama.

—Me alegro... si vuelves tarde, haz el favor de no hacer mucho ruido.

Acto seguido, cogió unas hojas de guion de su mesita de noche y empezó a leerlas con concentración; el pelinegro le miró sorprendido: no se esperaba que Kihyun no le sometiese a ninguno de sus interrogatorios propios de una madre. Changkyun asintió con poco convencimiento a la petición de su amigo y, una vez habiéndose puesto la chaqueta, salió de la habitación con el móvil en la mano.

Decidió bajar a la entrada de la residencia y esperar allí por Wonho; se sentía muy inquieto por salir con sus amigos... ¿o era por estar más tiempo con el castaño? No estaba del todo seguro, pero los nervios hacían que su estómago se encogiese de una manera dolorosa.

Ya en la puerta del edificio, el pequeño chico esperó pacientemente; pero cuando Hoseok llevaba cinco minutos de retraso, empezó a encontrar maneras de distraerse y así matar el tiempo.

Jugó con las mangas de su camisa que sobresalían del resto de las prendas, giró sobre sí mismo unas cuantas veces hasta marearse; incluso intentó caminar en línea recta con los ojos cerrados, fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso, por supuesto.

Como Wonho no llegaba, el muchacho hizo un puchero y se puso de puntillas, intentando avistarle a lo lejos, pero no fue capaz de ver a nadie. Tal vez porque estaba empezando a anochecer, o tal vez porque no llevaba las gafas puestas.

De repente, sintió que alguien le daba unos toquecitos en el hombro y se giró sobresaltado. Wonho le observó con una sonrisa radiante.

—No quería asustarte —aclara divertido por su reacción.

A Changkyun le resultó obvio que esa era precisamente su intención, y una parte de su interior quiso golpearle por ello. Sin embargo, se contuvo y en su lugar se quedó quieto, analizando al chico que tenía delante. Los rumores no mentían: Wonho era bastante guapo, pero aquella noche el mayor estaba aún más atractivo de lo normal.

Tal vez fuese la gargantilla que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuello, o los vaqueros rotos que dejaban a la vista la piel blanquecina de sus musculadas piernas. Puede que se tratase de la bonita sonrisa de dientes perfectos que decoraba su angelical rostro.

Parecía un muñeco de porcelana.

Wonho comenzó a sentirse nervioso por la atenta examinación a la que estaba siendo sometido y soltó una risita.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Como el más bajo no respondió, Hoseok se lo tomó como un sí y sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones negros con preocupación. Miró su reflejo de la pantalla y se tocó la cara en busca de un rastro de comida o pasta de dientes. Changkyun reprimió una sonrisa ante aquello: al parecer, su aspecto era algo muy importante para él.

A pesar de que Wonho no tenía nada que manchase su perfecto rostro, un impulso desconocido tomó el control del cuerpo de Changkyun y dio un paso hacia él, alzando una mano hasta su mejilla.

Cuando sus yemas entraron en contacto con la piel del castaño, este abrió mucho los ojos y le observó sorprendido. En el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Changkyun se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó sobremanera, apartando rápidamente la mano y bajando la vista al suelo.

—Ya... ya te lo quité —masculló el menor avergonzado.

—Gracias, ¿vamos?

Wonho se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a su coche, sin esperar a que el contrario le alcanzara. A pesar de haberle dado las gracias en un tono desenfadado, su corazón latía frenéticamente por el simple tacto. No quería que Changkyun viese sus enrojecidas orejas y por eso caminaba tan apresurado.

El castaño deseaba volver a sentir la suavidad de la pequeña mano contra su piel de nuevo; en realidad, anhelaba hacer mil y una cosas con esas manos inocentes. Cosas que, si decía en alto, corría el riesgo de espantar al menor y perder la amistad que poco a poco estaba consiguiendo labrar con él.

El pianista caminó detrás de él con la cabeza gacha, preguntándose qué demonios le había poseído como para hacer esa estupidez. La suavidad de la mejilla de Wonho todavía estaba grabada en sus dedos...

Y deseó en silencio poder volvérsela a acariciar.


	7. Uno, dos, tres tragos

Tardarían más o menos quince minutos en llegar hasta el centro de Cheongju; el viaje en coche se le pasó rápido a Changkyun, ya que el mayor fue charlando animadamente con él durante el trayecto mientras escuchaban música. Las canciones favoritas de Wonho eran las acústicas, y eso se veía reflejado en los numerosos discos que tenía en la guantera de este género.

El pequeño chico se sintió cómodo y habló abiertamente de sus gustos musicales, que incluían mayoritariamente rap y hip hop. Aquello le sorprendió al castaño: debía pensar que, como tocaba el piano, solo escuchaba música clásica.

Cuando estaban en una calle buscando un sitio donde aparcar, Wonho empezó a cantar distraídamente parte de la canción que estaba sonando; su voz era increíblemente dulce, y Changkyun se hundió en su asiento mientras le escuchaba en silencio.

Pensó que su popularidad estaba justificada, pues Wonho era perfecto en demasiados aspectos: era normal que la gente se sintiese atraída hacia su persona. Su carácter era evolvente, su sonrisa iluminaba cualquier lugar al que iba... ¿acaso tenía algún defecto?

—¿Changkyun? —La voz de Wonho le sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un pequeño respingo. El mayor ya había aparcado y estaba a su derecha, manteniendo la puerta del copiloto abierta para que pudiese salir—. ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó mientras Changkyun salía del automóvil con un aspecto un poco aturdido.

Negó con la cabeza y Wonho le miró con preocupación antes de cerrar la puerta y pulsar una tecla de las llaves del coche para echarle el seguro. El rostro del pianista no mostraba ninguna expresión que le diese alguna pista de si estaba mintiendo o no, por lo que decidió utilizar un recurso que solía funcionar para persuadir a la gente.

Se aproximó al más bajo y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió con una voz suave, alzando las cejas.

La frialdad en el rostro de Changkyun no cambió.

—Sí.

La respuesta tajante fue como una aguja que pinchó su globo de confianza: su técnica no parecía ser efectiva con Changkyun, y aquello no le sentó muy bien a su ego. Sin embargo, vio que sus mejillas de piel dorada empezaron a cobrar un leve tono carmín y se sintió satisfecho. Su cercanía parecía ponerle nervioso.

Y eso le gustaba.

Con renovada seguridad en sí mismo, Wonho comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su biker negra por la acera y Changkyun le siguió, yendo a dos pasos por detrás de él.

El pianista esperaba que su sonrojo no se hubiese notado demasiado y posó sus manos frías sobre sus mejillas para bajarles la temperatura. Desconocía porqué el muchacho de cuarto curso le alteraba tanto, simplemente no lo entendía.

Cuando salieron de la zona donde aparcaron el coche, se adentraron en la calle principal de Cheongju; a pesar de que ya era de noche, estaba abarrotada de gente: Wonho pensó que había un ambiente nocturno agradable, mientras que a Changkyun el bullicio solo le causaba agobio.

Para llegar al restaurante donde habían quedado con Minhyuk y Jooheon, iban a tener que pasar por la transitada travesía. Wonho se detuvo momentáneamente para que el pequeño chico le alcanzase y así poder caminar el uno junto al otro.

Fue en el trayecto hacia el restaurante cuando Changkyun sacó a relucir su lado torpe; el que fuera caminado con la cabeza gacha hizo que casi se golpease contra una farola. Más tarde, chocó contra el cartel que describía el menú de un puesto callejero de comida y lo tiró al suelo.

Tras disculparse repetidas con la dueña del puesto y recoger el cartel, prosiguieron su camino. Wonho no hizo ningún comentario e iba reprimiendo una sonrisa, y Changkyun deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

La suerte debía de estar en su contra hoy; el pelinegro estaba seguro de que se trataba de una señal de la naturaleza de que no debería haber accedido a salir aquel día.

Cuando pensó que no era posible hacer aún más el ridículo, los cordones de sus botas se desabrocharon sin que se diera cuenta y se tropezó, pero logró no caerse de bruces contra el suelo a costa de hacer una pirueta extraña para mantenerse de pie.

Wonho no pudo aguantar más y estalló en una risa que, en cualquier otra situación, a Changkyun le habría parecido muy bonita.

—Cállate... —masculló el menor con las mejillas como tomates y apretando los puños.

Cuando sus carcajadas se fueron apagando, se agachó frente a Changkyun y le ató los cordones de los zapatos. Una vez terminada la labor, se levantó sin romper el contacto visual y le cogió la mano derecha con delicadeza.

—Vamos, no quiero que te mates por el camino —explicó con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

El corazón del menor parecía un colibrí que batía frenéticamente las alas contra su pecho y cedió, dejándose llevar por Wonho; quería decirle que podía caminar solo y que no necesitaba su ayuda.

A Changkyun no le agradaba que invadiesen su espacio personal, y mucho menos que le cogiesen de la mano sin su permiso. Pero algo le impedía soltar a Wonho; la manera en que su pequeña mano era envuelta por la mano más grande del castaño le gustaba.

Se sintió seguro y protegido.

Wonho no quería admitirlo, pero el hecho que le hubiese permitido cogerle de la mano le hizo tremendamente feliz. Internamente, estaba gritando y pegando saltos de alegría, pero por fuera mantuvo su fachada desenfadada de siempre.

Cuando se estaban acercando al restaurante, Changkyun deshizo el agarre avergonzado mientras que Wonho se aproximó a sus amigos que les estaban esperando en la puerta para saludarles animadamente. Además del pelirrojo y del rubio, Hyungwon también estaba con ellos, y a Changkyun le alegró verle: su compañía le resultaba muy agradable.

El esbelto chico le recibió con una gran sonrisa somnolienta y se mantuvo a su lado para que se sintiese menos intimidado por el poco entusiasta saludo que recibió por parte de Minhyuk y Jooheon.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, fueron hasta una de las mesas bajas del centro y se sentaron en el suelo a su alrededor. Changkyun se encontraba entre Wonho y Hyungwon, mientras que los otros dos estaban frente a él.

Se sentía el centro de atención, como si tuviese un enorme foco de luz apuntándole. Y eso solo provocó que se encogiese en el sitio, deseando poder meterse dentro de un caparazón y no salir.

Después de que se acercase una señora mayor a preguntar qué iban a tomar, empezaron a hablar de temas triviales de la universidad; Changkyun solo participaba en la conversación asintiendo de vez en cuando o riendo muy discretamente.

Se dio cuenta de que Minhyuk hablaba mucho... tal vez demasiado. Y de que cuando Jooheon sonreía, aparecían en sus mejillas dos prominentes hoyuelos que tiraban abajo su habitual aspecto intimidante. Una vez les trajeron la comida que pidieron, Changkyun alcanzó sus palillos para atacar su plato favorito de arroz con curry; pero no pudo comer tranquilamente durante mucho tiempo.

—Y dime Changkyun... ¿cómo conociste a Wonho?

La pregunta de Minhyuk le pilló desprevenido y dejó caer el arroz de entre sus palillos.

—Ah... yo, bueno...

—Él estaba tocando el piano en el salón de actos y entré a escucharle —explicó Wonho con la boca llena de ramen. Decidió intervenir al ver el tartamudeo de Changkyun.

—¿Tocas el piano? —inquirió Jooheon desinteresadamente.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Oh, sí. He oído que es muy bueno —añadió Hyungwon observando con complicidad a Hoseok; el castaño le echó una mirada de advertencia y sus orejas se pusieron rojas. Changkyun no entendió el mensaje subliminal que esos dos acababan de compartir y siguió comiendo su plato de curry sin darle mucha importancia.

—Wonho —le llamó Jooheon en un tono aburrido—, ¿qué fue de la chica con la que te liaste el mes pasado?

Changkyun se atragantó con el arroz y empezó a toser. Hyungwon le empezó a golpear la espalda y Wonho se apresuró a servirle soju para que pudiese beber; el pelinegro alcanzó su vaso y dio un par de tragos al líquido transparente: aunque la bebida hizo que su garganta ardiera, le dejó una sensación agradable y le ayudó a normalizar su respiración.

Aún preocupado por el pequeño chico, el castaño le frotó la espalda en círculos con delicadeza. Changkyun agitó su mano en el aire para indicarle que ya estaba bien y suspiró aliviado.

—¿Y bien? —insistió el rubio apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—Rompimos —respondió Wonho finalmente.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros, como si el tema no le importase demasiado. Pero Changkyun pudo distinguir un tinte de tristeza en su expresión.

—Me lo suponía —dijo Jooheon sin verse sorprendido por la noticia.

—Ya me parecía raro que anduvieses con la misma chica más de una semana —añadió Minhyuk—, seguro que ya encontraste a una sustituta... o un sustituto.

El comentario se ganó las risas del resto, menos las de Wonho y Changkyun; el mayor parecía molesto, pero pronto se unió a sus amigos y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Aquello no era ningún secreto: era bien sabido en el campus que a Wonho le gustaban tanto las chicas como los chicos. Para él siempre fue algo natural y, aunque sus amigos al principio estaban sorprendidos cuando se enteraron, ahora formaba parte de su día a día e incluso se tomaban la libertad de bromear acerca de ello.

Pero al parecer, Changkyun era el único de toda la universidad que no lo sabía; sin que pudiera evitarlo, su cabeza se empezó a llenar de imágenes de Wonho.

Wonho abrazando a un chico.

Wonho besando a un chico.

Wonho haciendo otras cosas... con un chico.

Sintió que todo su cuerpo se acaloraba y, sin pensarlo mucho, cogió de nuevo su vaso y se terminó el soju de un trago. Le acercó el recipiente a Hoseok, indicándole que le sirviera más.

El castaño así lo hizo y Changkyun se volvió a terminar la bebida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos lo observaron divertidos al ver que el pequeño chico le acercó el vaso de nuevo a Wonho, que esta vez se mostró reticente a rellenárselo.

—Oye Changkyun, no creo que debas...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Minhyuk le arrebató la botella y le sirvió más a Changkyun.

—Déjale que beba —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tan risueña que llegó a rozar lo siniestro—, ¿no quieres que se lo pase bien?

Wonho no sabía qué contestar a eso. Miró a Changkyun, que parecía satisfecho de ver su vaso lleno de soju, y frunció el ceño con desaprobación; no sabía la tolerancia que tenía el menor al alcohol y no le gustaba la idea de emborracharle la primera noche que salían.

Pero después consideró que tal vez aquello le ayudaría a soltarse y pasárselo mejor. Finalmente se relajó un poco y se dejó llevar, confiando en que Changkyun sabría controlarse y dejaría de beber al llegar a su límite.

Más tarde se daría cuenta de su error al pensar eso.


	8. Espíritu animal

No era la primera vez que Changkyun probaba el soju, pero nunca antes había bebido tanto. El líquido tenía un toque dulce que al chico le encantaba, y al pasar por su garganta le dejaba una sensación de ardor muy agradable y embriagadora.

Los efectos del alcohol pronto hicieron mella en el pianista; no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir Jooheon, pero a su parecer era lo más gracioso del mundo y estalló en carcajadas junto a Hyungwon.

El esbelto chico le propinó unos golpes en el brazo sin poder parar de reír y Changkyun soltó un quejido mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida.

—¡Oh! ¡Tú también tienes hoyuelos! —exclamó animadamente Jooheon mientras señalaba al pelinegro.

—Sí, sí —afirmó Changkyun apretando los labios y mostrándole sus hoyuelos al rubio.

Hyungwon le apretujó las mejillas con una mano entre risitas, provocando que los labios del menor se fruncieran.

—¡Wonho, mira! ¡Parece un pato!

Todos volvieron a reírse por la comparación; Wonho observaba el panorama que tenía delante con una sonrisa y apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano. Él era el único sobrio de la mesa: solo bebió un vaso de soju puesto que debía volver conduciendo.

El castaño se alegraba de ver que Changkyun se lo estaba pasando bien junto con sus amigos, pero lo que más le gustó fue poder oír por fin la risa del pequeño chico: resultaba muy aguda en comparación con su tono grave de voz. Era como escuchar una preciosa melodía que solo sonaría una vez y jamás se volvería a repetir.

—No parezco un pato —respondió Changkyun con un puchero, frotándose las mejillas. Hoseok le observó con ternura: este chico era demasiado adorable—. Hyung, hyung —le llamó tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta—, ¿a que no soy un pato?

—No, claro que no.

Changkyun sonrió satisfecho por la contestación y se aferró a su brazo, sorprendiendo a Wonho en el proceso.

—Ahora es un koala —dijo Jooheon jovialmente antes de beberse su vaso de soju. Minhyuk asintió y rio levemente antes de entrecerrar los ojos sin despegar la vista de Changkyun: el muchacho seguía sin ser de su agrado, sin embargo, el alcohol le estaba ayudando a tolerar su presencia.

El pulso de Wonho se había acelerado por el contacto del pelinegro. Tragó saliva e intentó apartarle con delicadeza, pero el menor protestó y se abrazó a él con aún más fuerza, por lo que acabó desistiendo.

Sus orejas se pusieron rojas y el calor invadió su cuerpo; no podía quitarse la chaqueta ya que tenía un 'koala' pegado a su brazo, así que se resignó a asarse el resto de la noche.

—¿A que no sabéis... —murmuró Changkyun con una expresión seria—... lo que pasa si tiras un pato al agua? —Todos le miraron expectantes por lo que fuese a decir—. Nada.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que todos menos Hoseok se carcajearon escandalosamente. El mayor no podía creer que acabase de contar un chiste tan malo y le miró sin dar crédito: estaba seguro de que, si sus amigos no estuviesen borrachos, no se reirían tan exageradamente.

No se esperaba que Changkyun fuese el tipo de persona que contaría chistes malos.

Hyungwon volvió a golpear al pequeño chico entre risas y Changkyun soltó su brazo al fin para devolverle los golpes también riendo. Wonho aprovechó el momento y se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose solo con su camisa de cuadros: desprenderse de la prenda le ayudó a sentirse menos agobiado y sintió que podía volver a respirar de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando la dueña del restaurante pasó al lado de su mesa y los miró frunciendo el ceño por el alboroto que estaban montando. Seguramente quería que se fuesen a molestar a otro lugar y, la verdad, no sería mala idea.

—Chicos —les llamó con un suspiro. Pero el resto no le hizo mucho caso y siguieron riendo y bebiendo—. ¡Chicos! —Esta vez pudo captar su atención—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio.

—¡Sí! —reafirmó Minhyuk animadamente.

—¿A dónde queréis ir? —inquirió Jooheon echándose las últimas gotas de soju que quedaban en la quinta botella que habían pedido. Hyungwon se frotó la barbilla pensativo y alzó la mano cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Karaoke! —exclamó convencido. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la sugerencia y empezaron a levantarse del suelo entre tambaleos y risitas; Wonho recogió su chaqueta e hizo el amago de ponerse en pie, pero se dio cuenta de que Changkyun seguía sentado, mirando a la nada.

Se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Changkyun?

El pelinegro se giró lentamente hacia él: observó el rostro preocupado de Wonho y sonrió. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus párpados se sentían pesados; aun así, logró mantener el contacto visual.

Sus ojos cafés bajaron hasta la mano que Hoseok había apoyado en su hombro y recorrieron su brazo lentamente.

_Qué bonitos y grandes son sus brazos..._

Sintió el deseo de probarlos... parecían apetitosos. Changkyun se inclinó hacia delante con la mirada fija en la extremidad cubierta por la fina camisa de cuadros; Wonho no supo reaccionar a tiempo y, antes de que pudiese apartarse, el menor ya había clavado los dientes en su brazo.

El alarido de dolor que salió de su boca resonó en el restaurante y captó la atención de todo el mundo. Hyungwon rio con ganas y les señaló con el dedo.

—¡Al final resulta que es un lobo!

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Si Changkyun y Jooheon antes no se llevaban del todo bien, aquella noche en el karaoke parecían amigos de toda la vida. A la hora de escoger una canción, se dieron cuenta de que compartían los mismos gustos musicales: Wonho pensó que, si ellos dos llegaban a formar un dúo, tendrían futuro como raperos.

No lo hacían nada mal.

Cantaron y rapearon hasta más no poder y, cuando por fin se cansaron, se tiraron en el sofá e hicieron los coros para Hyungwon y Minhyuk.

El castaño lo único que podía hacer en esta situación era reírse; a pesar de que le dolía el brazo por el mordisco que había recibido, se contagió de la energía y del buen humor de sus amigos, ayudándole a olvidar el 'accidente' que habían tenido en el restaurante.

Sin contar que Changkyun estaba apoyado en su hombro... eso también contribuyó bastante a su buen estado de ánimo.

A medida que transcurría la noche, se empezó a notar el cansancio en todos ellos. Llegó un punto en el que el único que cantaba era Minhyuk: se trataba de una balada triste, y además lo estaba haciendo tumbado en el sofá y con una voz muy lastimera.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Wonho cuando giró el cuello hacia Changkyun y comprobó que estaba medio dormido. Sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas: el mayor ni siquiera prestó atención al fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba del pequeño chico y lo siguió observando como si se tratase de la séptima maravilla del mundo: parecía tan indefenso... tenía unas ganas enormes de envolverle entre sus brazos y protegerle.

Cuando la canción terminó, se hizo el silencio en la pequeña sala de karaoke, únicamente interrumpido por los grandes bostezos de Hyungwon: todos estaban exhaustos. El efecto eufórico que les provocó el alcohol ya se había desvanecido.

Viendo que ya eran las cinco de la mañana, decidieron que sería mejor volver a casa. Sus amigos estaban bastante bien: por lo menos pudieron salir del establecimiento por su propio pie. Pero aquella noche quedó claro que la tolerancia al alcohol de Changkyun no era muy alta.

Wonho tuvo que cargarle a su espalda porque el menor, a pesar de estar medio dormido, empezó a decir que no sentía las piernas y que no podía levantarse. Montó un berrinche y no le dejó otra opción.

Ya en el frío de la calle, el castaño se ofreció a llevarles en su coche; Minhyuk estaba de acuerdo, pero Hyungwon insistió en que podían ir andando. El esbelto chico le miró con una sonrisa astuta y le guiñó un ojo antes de despedirse e irse con el resto.

Wonho puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó mirándoles hasta que doblaron la esquina de la calle: al menos no se tenía que preocupar de que fueran a coger ningún coche. Jooheon y Minhyuk compartían un piso a cinco minutos andando, y Hyungwon vivía en una residencia de estudiantes también muy cercana.

Con un suspiro, reacomodó al chico que llevaba a su espalda para sujetarle mejor y empezó a caminar hacia el callejón donde habían aparcado. No sabía si Changkyun estaba despierto o no, pero su respiración pausada y cálida chocaba contra su cuello y se le puso la piel de gallina.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su coche; una vez estando al lado del vehículo, bajó al adormilado muchacho con cuidado y lo ayudó a meterse en el asiento del copiloto. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para abrocharle el cinturón y, cuando se estaba irguiendo, una pequeña risa le hizo quedarse quieto.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca... demasiado quizás. Observó detenidamente a Changkyun: el rubor de sus mejillas todavía no se había desvanecido, y la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios provocaba que dos diminutos hoyuelos hicieran su aparición.

—¿De qué te ríes? —murmuró Wonho, perdiéndose en las facciones del contrario.

El menor negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé... —respondió medio ido—... creo que me haces cosquillas.

Dicho eso, se frotó el cuello y volvió a soltar una risita. Wonho comprendió que, al estar respirando tan cerca de su piel, le debió haber provocado las cosquillas.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sus ojos bajaron inconscientemente hasta los finos labios del pelinegro, que tenían un ligero tono rojizo: quería tocarlos, quería besárselos...

_Me muero de ganas de besarle..._

Tragó saliva y, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, el castaño se apartó y se irguió, cerrando la puerta del copiloto y rodeando el coche para ir a su asiento.

Debía calmarse: Changkyun estaba borracho, no estaba bien querer aprovecharse de su estado. A pesar de que había tenido la oportunidad de besarle y cumplir los deseos que había tenido casi desde el primer momento en que le vio, no era lo correcto.

Pero no pudo seguir con su razonamiento interno ya que su puerta se abrió de golpe. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Changkyun se había sentado sobre su regazo; estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el pianista había salido del coche.

—¿Qu...qué haces? —tartamudeó Wonho completamente alterado. Changkyun se rio de nuevo como un niño pequeño que estaba haciendo una travesura y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Comprobar si tienes cosquillas.

Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre él y posó los labios sobre su cuello. Alarmado, Hoseok le agarró de la cintura para intentar apartarle, pero Changkyun abrió la boca y dejó un beso húmedo sobre su piel, dejándole totalmente fuera de combate.

Su cuerpo se volvió débil y, poco a poco, sus músculos se relajaron y finalmente dejó de resistirse

El castaño echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y soltó un suspiro tembloroso: no quería disfrutar aquello, no debía... Todo esto estaba mal. Sin embargo, su conciencia se esfumó en cuanto le había empezado a besar el cuello.

No, Hoseok no pensaba con claridad desde que le conocía. Aquel adorable chico le había dado la vuelta a su mundo.

Y ahora él quería destrozar el suyo. 


	9. Yo te protegeré

Cuando Changkyun se rio sin dejar de besarle el cuello, Wonho volvió a la realidad y abrió los ojos de golpe: ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Le cogió por los hombros y le apartó con delicadeza. El pelinegro le miró con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un puchero, sin entender por qué le había alejado.

El más mayor suspiró y cerró los párpados con fuerza; si Changkyun seguía poniendo esa cara, tenía miedo de volver a ceder y dejarse arrastrar por él. Así que lo mejor era no mirarle para poder pensar con claridad.

—Changkyun... —murmuró a duras penas, volviendo a establecer contacto visual—... vuelve a tu asiento.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza confuso, como si no comprendiese lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Por qué?

_Porque si no te bajas ahora mismo de mi regazo, voy a empezar a besarte y no pararé._

Esa era la principal razón, pero ¿cómo iba a decir eso en voz alta?

—Porque ya es muy tarde y nos tenemos que ir, venga, vuelve a tu asiento.

Changkyun no hizo caso al razonamiento y alzó las manos hasta las respingonas orejas de Wonho, toqueteando sus piercings.

—No quiero —declaró convencido, ensimismado en los numerosos pendientes que tenía entre sus dedos.

—Changkyun —insistió el castaño con paciencia, sosteniendo las manos del pianista entre las suyas para que dejase de tocarle—, es hora de irnos a casa.

La seriedad que empleó en sus palabras hizo que el menor le mirase con una mezcla de tristeza y aturdimiento.

—¿A... casa? —repitió en un murmullo—Wonho asintió con una sonrisa cansada—. ¿De verdad me puedo ir a casa?

Por cómo tembló su voz al decir esto último, Hoseok supo que algo no estaba bien. Perdió la sonrisa y le miró preocupado, sin dejar de sostener sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Changkyun de repente parecía asustado y apartó la mirada; tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Me...me quiero ir a casa... pero no quiero que esa gente me encuentre y me haga daño.

_¿Esa gente? ¿Alguien le había hecho daño?_

El pensamiento de Changkyun sufriendo hizo que Wonho se enfadase, pero la preocupación superaba con creces al otro sentimiento.

—¿Quiénes? —inquirió el mayor con el corazón encogido, acariciándole una mejilla para que volviese a mirarle—, ¿quiénes te hicieron daño?

Changkyun negó con la cabeza y, con el cuerpo tembloroso, la apoyó contra su pecho y se aferró a su chaqueta.

—Wonho... llévame a casa.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil durante unos momentos hasta que finalmente envolvió a Changkyun entre sus brazos. Alzó una mano dubitativo hasta sus cabellos negros y los acarició con cuidado.

—No pasa nada... estoy contigo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, los músculos del menor se relajaron y se acurrucó contra él. Wonho le apretó con más fuerza en respuesta; dentro de él, surgió la necesidad de proteger a aquel chico indefenso de todo lo malo que pudiese llegar a ocurrirle.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero a la vez estaba calmado; Wonho no recordaba la última vez que un simple abrazo le había hecho sentir algo así.

Quería protegerle, quería estar a su lado... no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño nunca más.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Kihyun daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Se giró hacia el reloj digital de su mesita de noche y vio que ya eran las cinco y media; Changkyun todavía no había vuelto y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

_¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si la gente con la que salió eran malas personas?_

No podía evitar pensar como una madre: desde que le conocía, sentía que proteger al chico de gafas era su obligación, como una especie de instinto maternal que le nacía de dentro. Pero no era culpa suya, Changkyun era demasiado vulnerable y necesitaba que alguien le cuidase hasta que aprendiese a defenderse por sí mismo.

¿Y qué peligros podían acechar a su amigo? Pues, mayormente, las urracas de cuarto curso que disfrutaban de la carne fresca recién llegada a la universidad. Pero a Kihyun le preocupaba una de esas urracas en especial: Wonho.

El muchacho de cabellos rosas no pudo terminar de recitar mentalmente la lista de las cosas que no le gustaban de Hoseok, puesto que su teléfono vibró sobre la superficie de la mesa contigua.

Alarmado, se irguió y cogió el móvil para ver el mensaje que acababa de recibir. A medida que leía, su ceño se arrugaba más y más, hasta que tiró el aparato sobre la cama y se levantó apresurado del colchón.

Era un mensaje de _esa urraca_ , enviado desde el móvil de Changkyun.

Estaba decepcionado, pero sobre todo enfadado: su compañero de cuarto iba a recibir una buena regañina mañana por la mañana. Se puso una chaqueta y salió de la habitación; bajó hasta la entrada de la residencia y abrió la puerta, encontrándose delante a Wonho cargando a su espalda a un Changkyun dormido y borracho.

El castaño le sonrió con cara de circunstancias, pero el bufido que emanó de Kihyun bastó para que su sonrisa se esfumara y se mordiese el labio apenado.

—Yo... no debí haberle dejado beber tanto. —Como no recibió una respuesta, Wonho tragó saliva y prosiguió hablando—. Ha sido mi culpa, lo siento mucho.

Acto seguido, el mayor inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpa; Changkyun emitió unos ruiditos cuando se irguió y acurrucó la cabeza contra el cuello de Hoseok, el cual le aupó para sujetarle mejor.

—Puedo... ¿podría pasar? —inquirió Wonho cuidadosamente, casi con miedo a que el chico que les estaba clavando una mirada gélida les cerrase la puerta en las narices.

Kihyun se cruzó de brazos ante la petición y entrecerró los ojos; tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar: se guardó los comentarios para después.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y, una vez dentro de su habitación, Kihyun se sentó en el sofá de la salita de estar y le señaló con la barbilla el dormitorio. Wonho dudó momentáneamente antes de asentir y dirigirse a dicho cuarto, pensando mientras tanto en que aquel chico bajito daba mucho miedo.

El muchacho encendió la luz con el interruptor de la pared y vio que había dos camas, pero supo de inmediato que la de Changkyun era la de la izquierda: las partituras que estaban encima de la almohada lo delataban. Con sumo cuidado, dejó al pelinegro sobre el colchón y, tras colocar las hojas y los cómics encima de la mesita de noche, le quitó las botas y le acostó más cómodamente, arropándole con el edredón.

Wonho se debatió entre quitarle la chaqueta vaquera o no, pero finalmente decidió dejársela puesta ya que temía despertarle si lo hacía.

Pegó un largo suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando el sueño profundo de Changkyun: estaba hecho un ovillo y pequeños suspiros se escapaban de su boca. Su rostro denotaba una paz absoluta.

En los labios de Hoseok se formó una sonrisa tierna; no pudo evitar pensar que Changkyun parecía un bebé cuando dormía. De manera inconsciente, alzó una mano hasta la mejilla del pelinegro y la acarició tímidamente.

—Niño tonto... —murmuró con una voz dulce.

Su piel dorada y suave invitó a sus dedos a seguir explorándola, esta vez delineando el puente de su bonita nariz hasta acabar en sus finos labios. Su corazón se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Changkyun chocar contra sus yemas: por un segundo, se arrepintió de no haberle besado en el coche. Podía haberle propuesto ir a su piso para continuar lo que habían empezado.

Pero en el fondo, sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Si pudiese, Wonho se quedaría toda la noche contemplando al pequeño chico dormir plácidamente. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Kihyun estaba en el salón, esperando a que él se marchase.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y apagó la luz de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras él. Con un suspiro resignado, Wonho pasó por delante del pelirrosa con la intención de marcharse, pero su voz lo detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?

El castaño se dio media vuelta, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices?

Kihyun inspiró con fuerza y continuó hablando desde el sofá, sin mirarle directamente.

—Changkyun ya ha sufrido bastante, así que te sugiero que te alejes de él.

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón, y recordó cómo el pianista se aferró a él en el coche, pidiéndole asustado que le llevase a casa. Wonho no conocía su pasado, pero tenía claro que quería sanar sus heridas, por muy profundas o leves que fuesen.

—No le voy a hacer daño —respondió convencido. El chico más bajo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica, como si no le creyese—. No sé quiénes le hicieron daño ni porqué... pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás permitiré que vuelva a suceder.

El pelirrosa se quedó callado y le miró por fin: analizó a Hoseok con desconfianza, tratando encontrar un rastro de mentira en sus palabras o en su expresión. Pero lo único que pudo ver fue su sinceridad.

¿De verdad Wonho quería estar con Changkyun de forma genuina? ¿Una persona como él?

—Vete.

Fue lo único que pudo decir en aquel momento.

Wonho bajó la vista al suelo, pero finalmente se marchó del lugar; tal vez debería seguir su consejo y alejarse de Changkyun. Quién sabe, quizás aquello sería lo mejor para ambos.

Pero su madre y todos sus amigos sabían que él no era del tipo que se dejaba influenciar por opiniones ajenas. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción. 


	10. No me importaría

—¡Cheer up, baby! ¡Cheer up, baby!

Changkyun dio un pequeño respingo por la estridente canción que estaba sonando en el dormitorio y entreabrió los ojos a duras penas; comprobó que Kihyun estaba al lado de su cama, sosteniendo su móvil con cara de malas pulgas. El pelinegro soltó un quejido antes de esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada, con la esperanza de aislarse del ruido que provenía del teléfono de su compañero de habitación.

Pero no sirvió de nada, puesto que el despiadado mayor metió el móvil también bajo la almohada. Changkyun se revolvió entre las sábanas con molestia y se tapó los oídos con las manos; sentía como si alguien le estuviese golpeando la cabeza con un martillo.

—Apágalo…

—¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído —dijo Kihyun, con notable enfado en su voz.

El menor masculló un par de maldiciones con fastidio. Consideró la posibilidad de coger el teléfono y tirarlo al suelo, pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la terrible furia de su dueño si se lo llegaba a romper.

Finalmente, se irguió frotándose sus cansados ojos y Kihyun cogió su móvil, quitando la canción. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Changkyun con desaprobación; el pianista se masajeó las sienes y tardó un rato en darse cuenta en la forma en la que estaba siendo observado.

_Genial… seguro que ahora viene un interrogatorio._

—¿Qué? —inquirió Changkyun, haciéndose el tonto.

—Oh, nada. Solo me preguntaba qué tal te lo pasaste ayer con Wonho.

La ironía en sus palabras era evidente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban muy borrosos, pero no se había olvidado del impulso que tuvo de clavarle los dientes en el brazo al muchacho de cuarto curso. En el momento le pareció divertido, pero ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo hecho.

Las mejillas de Changkyun se sonrosaron de la vergüenza de sus actos y apretó los labios, resignándose al sermón que Kihyun le empezó a echar. Cada sílaba que salía de la boca del pelirrosa retumbaba en su cráneo y no ayudaba a mejorar su dolor de cabeza; se echó una mano a la frente mientras seguía escuchando en silencio.

Su cerebro solo alcanzó a entender algunas palabras, entre las cuales estaban borracho, Wonho y mala influencia.

En aquel momento, solo podía pensar en cómo enfrentar a Hoseok tras su comportamiento del día anterior. Definitivamente no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—Solo espero que sepas que ese no quiere ser solo tu amigo, no te fíes de alguien como él. Oye… ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Changkyun!

Aquello le sacó de su ensoñación y le miró un poco aturdido. El mayor inspiró y cerró los ojos, tragándose su enfado y tratando de ser más paciente con su resacoso amigo.

—Parece mentira… ¿desde cuándo eres el tipo de persona que vuelve a casa a las cinco de la mañana borracho y sin poder sostenerse en pie?

En realidad, eso sería lo normal. Changkyun tenía dieciocho años, estaba en edad de salir a beber y a pasárselo bien. Pero el problema llegaba cuando se emborrachaba con el chico más popular de todo el campus que tenía fama de liarse con una persona distinta cada día.

—Lo siento… —respondió apenado. Kihyun le miró unos segundos y suspiró: tampoco le gustaba ser el malo de la película siempre. Sin embargo, una idea cruzó su mente, y le resultó demasiado tentador usarlo a modo de pequeño castigo para su amigo.

—Si lo sientes de verdad, vas a tener que hacerme un favor.

Changkyun frunció el ceño por la petición: algo le decía que ese favor no le iba a gustar.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

El lunes por la mañana, Changkyun se metió en la piel de un ninja y se puso la capucha de su grande sudadera para evitar que Wonho le viese. Cuando se acercó a la entrada de la facultad y no divisó al chico de cuarto curso, suspiró aliviado y prosiguió su camino.

El pequeño chico había barajado la posibilidad de faltar a clase, pero Kihyun no se lo hubiese permitido. Al recordar a su compañero de habitación, le vino a la mente el favor que le pidió el sábado.

_“Este viernes hay una obra para niños. Uno de los actores principales no va a poder ir, y yo no estoy libre ese día para sustituirle. Creo que serías un buen candidato para el papel”_

Por mucho que Changkyun insistiese en que él no era actor, Kihyun no atendió a razones, argumentando que ya le había ayudado muchas veces a ensayar y que lo haría bien. Obviamente, su amigo se lo pidió a posta para fastidiarle.

Y a Changkyun siempre le costó decir que _no_ **.**

Para su buena suerte, no se encontró a Wonho por los pasillos de la facultad. Cuando llegó a su aula y fue a tomar asiento, se fijó en que el pupitre de Jooheon estaba vacío: seguramente se saltó las clases.

A la hora de comer, vio a los amigos de Hoseok al fondo de la cafetería sentados en una mesa, lo que significaba que el castaño andaba por ahí cerca. Compró lo primero que vio en el mostrador de la barra y corrió a comerlo a los baños.

Se sentía como en la secundaria, escondiéndose en los aseos para no encontrarse con gente indeseada. No podía ser más patético, pero lo prefería a encarar a Wonho.

Cuando terminó la última clase del día a las cinco de la tarde, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse las gafas y salió del aula apresurado con la intención de volver a la residencia lo más pronto posible.

Pero, por su puesto, su buena suerte tenía un límite. En frente de la facultad había un autobús aparcado, y en su puerta había varias personas congregadas. Para cuando comprobó que Wonho y sus tres amigos estaban entre esa gente, ya era demasiado tarde. El más alto de ellos ya le había visto y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se acercase a ellos.

Changkyun se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Sería de mala educación ignorarle y pasar de largo, pero el menor se vio tentado a hacerlo; tragó saliva y finalmente se aproximó a ellos con paso dubitativo.

No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza ni siquiera cuando Hyungwon le revolvió el pelo a modo de saludo. La atenta mirada de Wonho se lo impedía.

—¿Qué cuentas, Changkyunnie? —preguntó el esbelto chico animadamente. El aludido solo se encogió de hombros sin mirarle.

—¿Qué tal la resaca del otro día? —inquirió Jooheon divertido.

El pelinegro alzó ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos avellana de Wonho. Su pulso se disparó cuando sus labios rosados le mostraron una tímida sonrisa y el nerviosismo le invadió.

—Bi…bien—respondió Changkyun por fin a la pregunta del rubio—, quiero decir, mal.

Hyungwon y Jooheon se rieron por la contestación, Minhyuk le sonrió forzadamente y Wonho le miró con preocupación. El castaño se movió hasta estar al lado del menor y apoyó una mano en su espalda.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó en voz baja de manera que solo le oyese él. La intensidad de la mirada de Hoseok provocó que las piernas de Changkyun comenzasen a temblar: si no se alejaba de él ahora mismo, temía caerse redondo al suelo.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro no se alejó y asintió débilmente con la cabeza, sin poder apartar los ojos de los suyos. Wonho le sonrió cálidamente y le frotó la espalda una última vez antes de que un chasquido de lengua por parte de Minhyuk provocase que todos le mirasen.

—¿Cuándo vamos a poder entrar en el bus? —preguntó el pelirrojo impacientemente.

—Es cierto, ya estoy cansado de estar de pie —añadió Jooheon.

—¿Cansado? Pero si hoy ni siquiera fuiste a clases por quedarte en la cama —dijo Hyungwon cruzándose de brazos.

—Fue a hablar el más indicado —respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

La expresión de Changkyun denotaba confusión. Todavía no sabía a qué estaban esperando en las puertas del vehículo, aunque el hecho de que estuviesen allí todas las chicas del club al que pertenecía Wonho le dio una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Vamos a ir a una guardería a cuidar de los niños —le aclaró el castaño inclinándose hacia él, mientras que sus amigos siguieron discutiendo acerca de quién era el más perezoso de ellos. Changkyun recordó que Wonho le había propuesto hacía dos semanas ir con él a esta excursión, y él había aceptado—. ¿Querrías… venir?

Hoseok realizó la tímida petición con una pequeña sonrisa, pero con miedo a ser rechazado. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con Changkyun, y no quería que el menor se distanciase por culpa de lo que ocurrió el otro día en el coche. Si era necesario, mentiría y le diría que no tenía ningún interés en él.

Prefería ser solo el amigo de Changkyun a que él le apartase de su vida.

El pequeño chico sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban por la cercanía del mayor. Su rostro angelical le observaba muy de cerca, y no pudo evitar fijar la vista en los bonitos labios rosados del castaño.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo reñirse mentalmente por mirarle tan detenidamente la boca al contrario ya que se vio interrumpido por la coordinadora del club, que bajó del autobús para avisarles de que ya podían ir entrando; Wonho siguió mirándole expectante sin alejarse de él.

A Changkyun siempre le costó decir que _no_.

Pero acababa de descubrir que, cuando se trataba de Wonho, era imposible negarse.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

—¿Qué te parece si te leo un cuento? —preguntó Changkyun al niño con el que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra de colores de la guardería. El pequeño negó con la cabeza e hizo un puchero: parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto—. ¿No quieres? —insistió intentando suavizar su voz y frotándole delicadamente un bracito.

El niño volvió a negar y empezó a llorar; Changkyun entró en pánico y le limpió las lágrimas.

—No llores —dijo apenado—. Venga, vamos a jugar a algo divertido, ¿sí?

Los sollozos se intensificaron y el pelinegro se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Buscó con la mirada a Wonho, que estaba a unos metros de él dibujando con una niña tumbado en el suelo. El llanto atrajo su atención y observó a Changkyun divertido antes de acariciarle el pelo a la cría y levantarse para ir junto al chico en apuros.

Se sentó con ellos y le cogió del moflete al niño con ternura.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Él… n…no me gusta.

Acto seguido, abrazó a Wonho y este se rio suavemente. Changkyun se sentía fatal consigo mismo: acababa de confirmar sus sospechas de que, en general, todos los niños le odiaban.

—¿Ha sido Changkyun el que te hizo llorar? —preguntó Wonho sin dejar de abrazarle y mirando directamente al pianista—. Qué malo…

Changkyun soltó un pequeño bufido y Hoseok sonrió ampliamente. Cuando el niño por fin se calmó, se separó de él más animado y corrió a jugar con sus amigos.

—Te lo dije… mi voz les asusta —murmuró Changkyun bajando la vista a sus rodillas. El castaño suspiró y se arrimó a él, dándole un leve empujón con el hombro para intentar animarle.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. No es tu culpa que tu voz les aterrorice tant…

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, el mayor ya había recibido un golpe en el brazo. Wonho quería reír por la adorable cara enfadada de Changkyun, pero justo le había dado en la zona donde había sido mordido el sábado y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor.

—¡L…lo siento! ¿Estás bien? —se disculpó el menor apurado nada más darse cuenta de dónde le había golpeado.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó el castaño, disimulando con una sonrisa el pinchazo que acababa de sentir en el brazo.

Changkyun le miró sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y empezó a jugar con sus dedos: quería disculparse por lo del otro día y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

—Yo… qu…quería decirte… —empezó a explicar torpemente mientras Wonho le escuchaba con atención—… perdón por lo del otro día.

Todos los músculos del mayor se tensaron; no sabía si le estaba pidiendo perdón por morderle o por haberle besado en el coche. Rezó para que no se tratase de la segunda opción, porque sabía que después vendría un ‘no sabía lo que estaba haciendo’ o un ‘olvida lo que sucedió’.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó desenfadado, aunque por dentro tenía miedo.

—Por… haberte mordido.

Wonho se sintió aliviado: era mejor que Changkyun no se acordase de lo del otro día… Sin embargo, estaba un poco decepcionado. Sabía que el menor le había besado sin estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero en el fondo anhelaba que lo hubiese hecho siendo consciente de ello, y no por los efectos del alcohol.

—Da igual… —respondió quitándole importancia al asunto. Sus palabras no sirvieron para tranquilizar al menor, que seguía mirando sus rodillas con tristeza.

Se fijó en la expresión culpable de Changkyun y entrecerró los párpados, analizando sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos gatunos que evitaban el contacto visual y sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

Ahora, quería que se acordase de lo que hizo en el coche para verle avergonzado por ello. Quería ver cómo se ponía nervioso y empezaba a tartamudear por su culpa.

_Lo quería a él._

Sin pensar con claridad, se empezó a inclinar hacia Changkyun, y no se detuvo a pesar de la sorpresa evidente en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Sabes… —murmuró muy cerca de su oído—… no me importaría que me volvieses a morder.

 

 


	11. Lobo feroz

La mejilla de Wonho rozaba con la suya, y su cálido aliento se depositó en su cuello, erizándole la piel en el proceso. Aquello le recordó a algo... algo que sucedió más concretamente en un coche, hacía tres días.

De repente, Changkyun se vio a sí mismo sentado en el regazo de Hoseok, besándole el cuello y riéndose infantilmente.

El mundo parecía haberse parado. Ningún ruido de la guardería podía ser escuchado por el pelinegro: ni los gritos ni las risas de los niños, ni las quejas de la monitora por el calor que hacía en la estancia; ni siquiera los sonidos extraños que hacía Minhyuk imitando a un cachorro para hacer reír a una niña llegaron a sus oídos. Solo era consciente de los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

_Dios... ¿pero qué hice?_

El mayor se separó por fin de él con una discreta sonrisa y Changkyun fue incapaz de proferir palabra o moverse. Se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta; Wonho alzó una ceja, esperando una reacción de su parte.

Si Changkyun decía algo ahora, lo más probable es que solo fuese capaz de tartamudear un par de cosas incoherentes. Finalmente, el menor se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a una esquina de la guardería. Se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia la pared y alcanzó un pequeño piano de juguete que estaba a su izquierda.

Wonho le observó desde el mismo sitio y suspiró: tal vez había sido tan directo que le había asustado.

Pero no desistiría. Estaba decidido a que Changkyun fuese suyo, aunque aquello significase reunir toda la paciencia de la que disponía.

Una chica de su club que se acercó al castaño le sacó de sus pensamientos y le prestó toda su atención: al parecer, tenía problemas con un niño que no paraba de llorar. Mientras tanto, Changkyun miraba a la nada a la vez que pulsaba con el dedo índice dos teclas en bucle.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando una niña se aproximó a él y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole de la tela de su sudadera.

—Oppa, ¿sabes tocar el piano? —preguntó animadamente. Changkyun no dijo nada y siguió apretando las dos teclas. La pequeña arrugó el ceño y le zarandeó ligeramente el brazo para que le hiciese caso—. ¿Puedes tocar la canción de la estrellita? —insistió un poco enfurruñada.

Como seguía sin haber respuesta, la niña bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Otro crío se acercó a ellos y estudió detenidamente la cara de Changkyun.

—¿Qué le pasa a este hyung? —inquirió extrañado—. Su cara parece un tomate.

Changkyun hacía todo lo posible por respirar con normalidad, pero no logró calmar su desbocado pulso y sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo: solo podía pensar en lo que hizo el viernes... y en la invitación de Wonho para volver a morderle.

—No lo sé... vámonos. Este oppa es muy extraño —dijo la niña antes de irse y dejarle solo.

_No me importaría que me volvieses a morder... No me importaría... No me importaría..._

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y no se iba. No quería darle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder, quería ignorar a su corazón y a cómo se estaba sintiendo es este momento. Sin embargo, una pregunta se abrió paso en su mente e hizo que por fin dejase de tocar el piano de juguete.

_¿Me gusta... Wonho?_

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Changkyun observó el disfraz que yacía encima del banco del centro de la estancia y el cual debía ponerse para la actuación. Estaba en la pequeña habitación que servía de vestuarios en los bastidores, y apenas quedaban unos minutos para la representación de la obra. Suspiró resignado: esta vez, Kihyun se había pasado con el favor que le pidió.

Durante esa semana, el pelinegro ensayó muchas horas para la obra del viernes; resultó ser una buena manera para distraerse y así evitar pensar en el ridículamente atractivo chico de cuarto curso que le había quitado el sueño durante los últimos días. Debía mantener su mente alejada de sus rosados y carnosos labios, de su piel blanca de porcelana, de sus respingonas y adorables orejas, de su preciosa sonrisa y de su...

_Mierda..._

Ya estaba pensando en él otra vez.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y se frotó el rostro, sin querer aceptar el hecho que estuvo rondando su cabeza últimamente: no quería asimilar que Wonho se le hubiese insinuado cuando fueron a la guardería.

Debía de haberle tomado el pelo, solo para divertirse. Sí, eso debía ser. Era imposible que un chico como Hoseok se fijase en alguien como él.

Changkyun sacudió la cabeza: de todas formas, a él no le atraían los chicos. O eso pensaba.

Solo se había enamorado dos veces en toda su vida, la primera vez fue de su compañera de pupitre de primaria y más delante de Julia, una chica americana que vino de intercambio a su colegio en secundaria. En ninguna de ambas ocasiones se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos; de hecho, nunca le había dado un beso a nadie. O al menos un beso propiamente dicho... la vez que compartió una botella de agua con Julia no contaba.

Nunca había sentido nada por un chico. Pero Wonho hacía que todo su ser se removiera, y le hacía dudar de sí mismo.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que diese un respingo. Un hombre habló al otro lado de la pared.

—Quedan quince minutos, date un poco de prisa.

—¡S...sí! —respondió Changkyun. El dueño de la lánguida voz era el coordinador del club de teatro, un hombre de mediana edad un poco rechoncho y que no se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo. Solo asistió una vez a los ensayos, pero no les prestó mucha atención.

Changkyun empezó a quitarse la ropa apurado. Al sacarse los pantalones, cogió su móvil del bolsillo exterior y se quedó mirándolo un rato; no había tenido contacto con Wonho desde el lunes, pero sí había intercambiado algunos mensajes con Hyungwon: justo esa mañana le había deseado suerte para su actuación.

Sonrió discretamente y metió el teléfono junto con sus demás prendas en una de las taquillas verdes de la estancia. Se enfundó en su gran disfraz marrón, se anudó sus deportivas y se miró en el pequeño espejo que había en el dorso de la estrecha puerta del casillero.

Se puso la capucha y tocó las orejas de su disfraz de lobo. Tenía que intentar ser aterrador para así ejercer su papel de villano de Caperucita Roja, pero le iba a resultar difícil: Changkyun no daba miedo ni aunque se empeñase, y menos con el aspecto ridículo que tenía en aquel momento.

—Abuelita, ¿por qué tienes los dientes tan grandes? —dijo con una voz aguda mientras veía su reflejo—. Son para comerte mejor —se respondió a sí mismo con un tono muy grave, intentando sonar aterrador.

Suspiró cansinamente. Definitivamente Kihyun se había pasado.

De nuevo, se volvieron a escuchar unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó Changkyun antes de apresurarse para abrirla, esperando encontrarse con el coordinador. Pero no se trataba de él.

¿Por qué de tantas personas que hay en el mundo, tenía que ser precisamente Wonho la que estaba frente a él? ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Los ojos de Hoseok le analizaron de arriba abajo con incredulidad y Changkyun se vio incapaz de tan siquiera moverse. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos eternos segundos en los que el pianista se planteó cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Finalmente, el castaño se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

—Changkyun... estás muy —Hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada—, guapo. —El menor se limitó a quedarse paralizado: quería echar a correr, pero sus piernas se habían petrificado y no le respondían.

Ante el silencio del pequeño chico, Wonho carraspeó y se llevó un puño a los labios para disimular su sonrisa.

—Hyungwon me comentó que ibas a representar una obra —prosiguió haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por no reírse—, pero no me esperaba... bueno, no me imaginé...

Wonho no pudo continuar porque se empezó a reír. El bochorno que estaba sintiendo Changkyun fue demasiado y, recuperando por fin el control de su cuerpo, se decidió a intentar esquivarle y pasar por su lado; cosa que habría conseguido si Hoseok no le hubiese cerrado el paso.

—¡Eh, lobito!

Changkyun quería salir de allí. Retrocedió y dio comienzo a una especie de persecución por la pequeña estancia en la que el menor dio una vuelta alrededor del banco para así distraer al castaño y poder huir.

Pero justo antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta, Wonho le impidió escapar agarrándole de la cola del disfraz.

—¡Espera, espera! —insistió tirando de él—. Por favor, Changkyun. —El oír su nombre hizo que se quedase quieto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó tras unos segundos, sin darse la vuelta hacia Wonho.

—Solo... quería hablar un rato contigo. —Los músculos del pelinegro se tensaron y siguió escuchando—. Pero no era mi intención reírme, de verdad, perdóname.

El corazón de Changkyun latía desbocado: no quería escuchar sus disculpas. Lo único que quería era encontrar una explicación lógica al aparente interés que Wonho tenía en él; un interés que iba más allá de la amistad.

Inspirando con fuerza, el pelinegro se decidió a preguntar qué demonios ocurrió el lunes en la guardería.

—¿A qué vino lo del otro día?

—¿Qué...?

Changkyun cerró los ojos y reunió todo su coraje para continuar.

—N...no quiero formar parte de tus juegos. Si lo estás haciendo solo para burlarte de mí... por favor, para.

Wonho abrió mucho los ojos y por fin le liberó del agarre. No pudo articular palabra puesto que el menor siguió hablando, sin dejarle tiempo para contestar.

—No sé qué me estás haciendo, pero... cuando estás cerca de mí me siento extraño —confesó apretando los puños con fuerza—. Es como si tuviese fiebre, no puedo pensar con claridad y no... no puedo soportarlo.

El chico pronunció su discurso atropelladamente, ni siquiera tenía claro cuál era el propósito de soltar todo aquello. Pero Changkyun necesitaba desahogarse, dejar salir todo lo que le estuvo carcomiendo por dentro desde que conocía a Wonho. Se negaba a pensar que lo que sentía era atracción.

El silencio que vino después solo sirvió para ponerle más nervioso; estuvo a punto de girarse para ver la expresión de Wonho, pero al sentir el cuerpo del contrario pegado al suyo, su pulso se detuvo y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Wonho estiró el brazo por encima del hombro de Changkyun para cerrar la puerta lentamente; después, alzó los dedos para bajarle la capucha, depositando su cálido aliento en su cuello.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Changkyun cuando notó que Wonho le había dado un pequeño beso en la nuca.

—¿De verdad no sabes lo que sientes? —inquirió en voz muy baja, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del menor para darle la vuelta con delicadeza. Sus ojos por fin se encontraron y Changkyun tragó saliva; Wonho tenía los párpados entrecerrados y le miraba con una intensidad con la que nunca fue observado.

El deseo estaba grabado en sus ojos marrones, que extrañamente parecían más oscuros de lo que recordaba; estaba muy cerca de él, tan cerca que tuvo que descansar la espalda en la puerta por temor a que las piernas le fallasen. Changkyun negó débilmente con la cabeza, aunque en realidad sabía perfectamente lo que sentía.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

La segunda pregunta hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco: se vio acorralado y una parte de su ser quería huir, pero el sentimiento de curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte e intenso. Se lamió los labios y clavó la vista en la boca de Wonho

_Me pregunto... cómo sería besarle._

Después de unos momentos de silencio y, para su propia sorpresa, Changkyun asintió. No sabía muy bien a lo que estaba accediendo, pero la sonrisa que surcó los labios de Wonho hizo que se olvidase de las consecuencias de todo aquello. El mayor colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas y bajó las manos hasta su cintura, apretándole contra él.

Hoseok comenzó a inclinarse hacia sus labios y, cuando apenas les separaban unos milímetros, se desvió y le besó la comisura derecha con lentitud.

Dejó ahí su boca unos instantes, en los cuales Changkyun se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. El castaño apoyó su frente en la del contrario mientras observaba divertido cómo el menor tomaba aire, dejando en evidencia su inexperiencia en estos temas.

—Respira... —murmuró Wonho antes de dejar un rastro de besos perezosos a lo largo de su mejilla y barbilla. Comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en la zona baja de la espalda de Changkyun, provocando que la piel se le erizara y que se sujetase a su jersey con fuerza.

Al pianista se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso que no pasó desapercibido por Wonho, el cual se rio levemente y le observó mientras rozaba la nariz con la suya.

Parecía tan indefenso e inocente... las mejillas del menor estaban acaloradas, respiraba con dificultad y sus labios estaban húmedos: _quería mordérselos y probar su sabor..._

Pero sobre todo, deseaba corromperle a todos los niveles imaginables.

Finalmente, Wonho acortó la distancia que los separaba y le besó.

 

 

 


	12. Dos piezas del puzle

A Wonho se le daba bien besar, y él lo sabía. Todas sus anteriores parejas se lo habían dicho, y no es que le gustase alardear de ello, pero lo consideraba como uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Había dado muchos tipos de besos, desde los más inocentes hasta los más pasionales. La sensación cálida que unos labios dejaban sobre los suyos era algo único para Hoseok.

Desde que conoció a Changkyun en el salón de actos y le oyó pronunciar su adorable confesión de amor, deseó ser la persona a la que iban dirigidas aquellas palabras. Deseó ser el único que pudiese escucharlas y, sobre todo, deseó besarle.

Y ahora por fin pudo hacerlo.

Wonho tan solo posó sus labios sobre los del contrario con delicadeza, casi con miedo a espantarle; el pelinegro estaba tan nervioso que apretó la boca en una fina línea y cerró los ojos con fuerza: no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer, así que se quedó paralizado como una estatua.

Los corazones de ambos latían frenéticamente; el mayor sintió como si unos fuegos artificiales hubiesen estallado en su interior, mientras que el menor todavía no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Viendo lo tenso que estaba, Wonho alzó una de las manos que descansaba sobre la cintura de Changkyun hasta su cuello, comenzándolo a acariciar con el pulgar. Los músculos del pequeño chico se acabaron relajando al pasar los segundos, y el castaño aprovechó esto para abrir la boca y darle un poco de movimiento al beso.

Paulatinamente, los labios de Changkyun dejaron de estar apretados y se dejó llevar, correspondiendo de una manera tímida y algo torpe. Wonho ladeó la cabeza y le agarró de la nuca para tener una mayor accesibilidad, disfrutando y saboreando sin ninguna prisa aquella boca que tenía ganas de probar desde hacía tiempo.

Solo Dios sabía cuánto había deseado que llegase este momento; se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería besar a Changkyun… en más de una ocasión, su mente había ido mucho más allá de un simple beso.

Pero ninguna fantasía superaba la realidad. Changkyun tenía un regusto a dulce y a café… nunca un sabor le había gustado tanto.

El sonido de sus labios separándose y volviéndose a juntar lentamente era lo único audible en los vestidores. Wonho quería mantener ese ritmo pausado: nunca había lidiado con alguien tan inexperto como Changkyun, y debía contenerse para no ir más rápido de la cuenta.

Sin embargo, un pequeño gemido por parte del contrario bastó para que le urgiera la necesidad de sentirle más. Mordió levemente el fino labio superior de Changkyun, el cual entreabrió la boca sorprendido y se aferró con aún más fuerza a su jersey.

Finalmente, introdujo su lengua y se encontró con la del pelinegro, acariciándola y envolviéndola con la suya. Ambos temblaron por el cálido roce y Wonho aceleró el beso, apretando al menor contra la puerta; Changkyun alzó los brazos y los enroscó en el cuello del castaño: su cabeza no estaba en el planeta Tierra y sentía como si su cuerpo flotase en un inmenso mar, dejándose a merced de un sinfín de corrientes peligrosas.

Se separaron unos instantes en los que Changkyun tomó aire y respiró dificultosamente. Se observaron el uno al otro antes de volver a unirse como dos imanes, probándose y sintiéndose mutuamente, casi con urgencia.

Sus labios carnosos parecían haber sido hechos para besar aquellos que eran tan finos y delicados. Eran como dos piezas perdidas de dos puzles diferentes, que aparentemente no encajaban entre ellas, y que al encontrarse se habían fundido en una sola, completándose de una forma única.

Wonho quería amar. Y Changkyun, en el fondo, quería ser amado.

Sin embargo, unos golpes en la puerta pusieron fin al beso y, por consecuente, al pequeño mundo en el que se habían refugiado durante unos breves minutos. Separándose unos centímetros de él con el cuerpo tembloroso, Changkyun le miró completamente aturdido e intentando normalizar su respiración.

Wonho descansó su frente en la suya, mirándole con intensidad y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Vamos, ya va a ser la hora! —avisó el coordinador del club de teatro al otro lado de la pared.

Su voz parecía muy lejana; los ojos marrones de Hoseok le impedían pensar con claridad. El mayor se acercó a su oído y le susurró divertido.

—Lobito… despierta.

Entonces, le sopló en la oreja, provocando que Changkyun diese un respingo y que por fin pusiese los pies en la tierra. El pelinegro le apartó apresurado y clavó la vista en el suelo, notando cómo la sangre le subía a la cabeza y empezando a darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

Changkyun no quería que viese su sonrojo, por lo que se puso de nuevo la capucha del disfraz y tiró de los laterales para taparse la cara, ganándose una risa tierna de Wonho.

—Changkyun… no tienes qu…

—¡Yo! —le interrumpió sonando más alterado de lo que le hubiera gustado—. Yo… me tengo que ir.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió de allí apresurado, no sin antes tardar unos momentos en recordar cómo se abría una puerta. Wonho se quedó clavado en el sitio, viendo la figura del pequeño chico correr con torpeza y desaparecer entre los bastidores.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta sentarse pesadamente en el banco del centro de la habitación; se llevó los dedos hasta sus labios y sonrió: al fin… Changkyun había cedido ante él. Apoyó las manos sobre la madera con la mirada perdida y, poco a poco, su sonrisa desapareció: algo había despertado en su interior. Un deseo intenso que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Ahora que por fin le había probado, quería más. _Mucho más._

Esto solo era el comienzo.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Changkyun podía sentir las notas fluyendo por su cuerpo y muriendo en sus dedos. Con los ojos cerrados, movió las manos en el aire, fingiendo estar tocando un piano invisible.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos al entrenador del equipo de fútbol gritar ‘uno, dos, tres’, y de alguna forma, le ayudaba a marcar el ritmo de su pieza musical. La brisa de la mañana era muy agradable, y era demasiado temprano para que hubiese alguien en las gradas del polideportivo que le fuese a molestar: esa soledad le encantaba.

Gradualmente, la voz del entrenador se convirtió en un susurro, una suave voz que tintineaba en su oído y que llamaba su nombre. La voz provenía de unos labios rosados que conocía muy bien. Unos labios que, cuando se curvaban en una sonrisa, hacían que el angelical rostro de su dueño brillase más que el sol. Unos labios que había besado hacía cuatro días.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Changkyun apartó a un lado del escalón de piedra las partituras que descansaban sobre su regazo y se frotó la cara. Se maldijo por no poder parar de pensar en el beso que compartió con Wonho, y en lo mucho que lo había disfrutado: la sensación de aquellos labios sobre los suyos no se desvanecía, le torturaba por las noches y le estaba empezando a volver loco.

¿Esto significaba que le gustaban los chicos? ¿O solo le gustaba Wonho?

—Sal de mi cabeza… —suplicó en un farfullo.

Cuando apartó las manos del rostro, la presencia de alguien que le observaba desde un escalón más abajo hizo que se sobresaltase un poco. Hyunwoo alzó una ceja con un gesto interrogativo y pasó el antebrazo por su frente, secándose el sudor provocado por el duro entrenamiento.

—¿Y tú por aquí tan temprano? —inquirió el moreno.

Changkyun se encogió de hombros y evitó el contacto visual. Volvió a coger las partituras y las colocó en su regazo, dejándole sitio para que se sentase junto a él.

—Pasando el rato —respondió en un tono neutro, enmascarando todas las preocupaciones que le carcomían por dentro—. No tengo clase hasta las doce.

El mayor tardó unos segundos en asentir y tomó asiento, sin hacer ningún comentario y contemplando el campo por el que corrían sus compañeros del club. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba al pianista de su amigo era que no hablaba mucho: ambos sabían apreciar el cómodo silencio que a veces se formaba entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal te fue el viernes? —La pregunta sacó a Changkyun de sus pensamientos—. Kihyun me dijo que hiciste de actor.

El pelinegro suspiró al recordar el ridículo que hizo en la obra: se había quedado totalmente en blanco en el momento crucial, olvidándose de lo que tenía que decir y haciendo que todo el público infantil se riese; al final, consiguió balbucear su parte del diálogo gracias a la ayuda del apuntador. Pero no había sido enteramente su culpa, sino del chico que le besó justo antes de la representación.

—Eh… —dudó momentáneamente—… bueno, digamos que podría haber ido mejor.

Hyunwoo rio levemente y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

—No te preocupes, seguro que yo lo habría hecho mucho peor.

El tan solo imaginarse a su grande amigo vestido de lobo provocó que Changkyun sonriese; gracias a eso, por fin logró relajarse y perdió la mirada en el polideportivo. Algunos de los integrantes del club de fútbol estaban pasándose la pelota, otros estaban haciendo estiramientos mientras que unos pocos estaban sentados al otro lado en las gradas descansando.

Una figura que corría por las pistas de tierra que rodeaban al campo verde llamó su atención; no llevaba las gafas puestas, por lo que no pudo ver de quién se trataba hasta que pasó por delante de ellos.

Wonho deceleró hasta pararse, tomando aire y apartándose el pelo de la frente. Todo el cuerpo de Changkyun se tensó inmediatamente al reconocerle y usó las partituras para taparse la cara; Hyunwoo lo miró desconcertado, pero cuando vio al chico de cuarto curso justo en frente de ellos, entendió la situación.

Había estado observando a su pequeño amigo las últimas semanas: estaba más distraído de lo normal y, cada vez alguien mencionaba a Wonho, se volvía inquieto y nervioso. Changkyun no solía ser así, pocas veces exteriorizaba sus sentimientos.

Finalmente, había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba Wonho.

Changkyun se asomó tímidamente de su escudo de papeles para ver si Hoseok se había marchado; justo en ese momento, el castaño levantó su camiseta negra para secarse el sudor de la cara, dejando a la vista sus bien formados abdominales. El pianista volvió a esconderse apresurado con las mejillas rojas como tomates y Hyunwoo supo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Entonces, Wonho alzó la vista y reparó en su presencia; Hyunwoo agitó la mano en el aire y él le devolvió el saludo, soltando una risita al ver que la persona que tenía al lado se estaba refugiando en unas partituras.

—¡Lobito! —le llamó animadamente. Changkyun se sonrojó aún más por el infantil mote y se encogió en el sitio, deseando desaparecer. Estaba sintiendo demasiada vergüenza, y el hecho de que Hyunwoo estuviese allí también solo empeoraba las cosas.

El grande chico carraspeó ante aquello y, viendo que Wonho empezó a subir los escalones, decidió que lo mejor sería irse: no sabía qué había entre esos dos, pero tenía claro que no quería meterse. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Changkyun antes de levantarse, el cual le miró alarmado, suplicándole en silencio que no se marchase.

—Suerte —dijo a modo de despedida. Cuando bajó por las gradas y se cruzó con Wonho, le inclinó levemente la cabeza y prosiguió su camino, ajeno a las maldiciones que le estaba mandando Changkyun por abandonarle.

Una vez Wonho se hubo sentado a su lado, el pelinegro se resignó a su destino y bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, apretujando los papeles entre sus dedos.

—Hey —saludó el mayor con una cálida sonrisa. Changkyun evitó el contacto visual y trató de no mostrar lo nervioso que le ponía su cercanía—. ¿Por qué te escondías? —preguntó con una voz suave, inclinándose hacia él.

—No me escondía… —logró explicar más calmado. Al parecer, la táctica de no establecer contacto visual le ayudó a no tartamudear—… solo me tapaba del sol.

—Está nublado.

Changkyun giró el cuello hacia él, y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones que lo observaban desde demasiado cerca. Podía notar su olor a sudor, y no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo su camiseta se adaptaba perfectamente a su torso, y en cómo sus musculadas piernas eran envueltas por los ajustados pantalones de chándal. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sintió que se estaba quedando sin respiración.

—Bu…bueno, ya sabes… —empezó a explicar dominado por los nervios a la vez que se sentaba más alejado de él—… aunque haya nubes, los rayos solares nos siguen afectando… —Wonho sonrió ampliamente por su discurso y se acercó a él, volviendo a estar a centímetros de su rostro. Changkyun tragó saliva y siguió balbuceando estupideces—. Por… por eso es muy importante usar protección solar.

—No me digas… —murmuró Hoseok divertido, entrecerrando los ojos y clavando la vista en sus labios.

El pequeño chico asintió repetidas veces tratando de mantener una expresión indiferente, pero el hecho de que Wonho se estuviese aproximando peligrosamente a él con tanta hambre en su mirada hizo que el corazón se le subiese a la garganta.

Apretó las partituras con mayor fuerza: necesitaba alejarse de él para volver a poder respirar y, sin pensárselo dos veces, las usó como arma de defensa.

 

 

 


	13. El primer rechazo

Por impulso, Changkyun se levantó de sopetón y, agarrando las partituras con firmeza, le dio un golpe en la cara. Wonho no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y soltó un grito ahogado, más por la sorpresa que por el impacto: había sido como sentir una bofetada en la mejilla, pero una con muy poca fuerza.

El mayor se quedó en el sitio, y ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos: uno porque no asimilaba que lo hubiesen rechazado de aquella manera, y el otro porque no daba crédito a la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

Sin mediar palabra, Changkyun inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y bajó corriendo los escalones, marchándose a toda prisa del polideportivo.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

—¿Que te dio una bofetada? —preguntó sorprendido Jooheon, cayéndosele las verduras que sostenía con sus palillos.

Hyungwon también dejó de comer su ensalada y lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus dos amigos lo miraban estupefactos y Hoseok suspiró.

—Yo no he dicho eso —murmuró Wonho, descansando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Has dicho que te dio en la cara, ¿acaso no es lo mismo? —argumentó el rubio confuso.

Hoseok dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

—Fue con unas partituras… —explicó decaído. Ni siquiera le había dolido, lo que más le hirió fue el rechazo de Changkyun.

—¿Unas partituras? —repitió Jooheon con una risita. Parecía que todo este asunto le hacía mucha gracia. Hyungwon le dedicó una mirada gélida que hizo que su sonrisa se borrase.

Wonho le ignoró e hizo un puchero con los labios, fijando la vista en su plato de ramen que todavía no había tocado. El día anterior, después del incidente en el polideportivo, trató de volver a hablar con el pianista. Le esperó en la puerta de su clase, pero el pequeño chico pasó de largo, ignorándole muy descaradamente.

No sirvió de nada enviarle mensajes, pues siempre le dejaba en leído. Wonho estaba empezando a volverse loco: ¿por qué le había rechazado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué le evitaba? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal…?

—Wonho… —le llamó Hyungwon a su derecha, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda—… no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Changkyun tuvo sus razones.

El castaño bufó ante aquello. Justo cuando pensó que habían avanzado en su relación, Changkyun le daba con unas partituras y le hacía perder toda esperanza: parecía que habían vuelto a como estaban al principio.

—¿Por qué me evita? —se lamentó Wonho, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. De repente, una idea cruzó su mente y palideció—. ¿Acaso… —empezó a decir antes de despegar la cabeza de la mesa—… no le gusto?

El castaño se horrorizó por sus propias palabras: era imposible. Él le gustaba a todo el mundo, nunca le habían rechazado… tal vez Changkyun era la excepción.

—Changkyun es muy tímido, tienes que darle tiempo —le tranquilizó Hyungwon, haciendo que se quedase pensativo: su amigo tenía razón. Wonho intentaba ser paciente, pero no podía evitar querer estar con Changkyun, para poder tocarlo, y abrazarlo y…

—¡Eh, mira! ¿No es ese Changkyun?

La llamada de atención de Jooheon hizo que todos mirasen hacia donde señalaba. Efectivamente, el chico de gafas estaba en la barra de la cafetería, esperando por su comida. Rápidamente, Wonho se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia allí, dejando a sus dos amigos en la mesa y observándole divertidos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Wonho se puso así por alguien? —preguntó Jooheon volviendo a comer de su plato—. Normalmente es a él a quien persiguen.

Hyungwon sonrió ante aquello, sabiendo que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan obcecado por gustarle a un chico.

A medida que Wonho se acercaba a su objetivo, su confianza iba disminuyendo hasta quedar por los suelos, por miedo a volver a ser rechazado. Pero para su suerte, no tenía problema en simular tener el ego por las nubes.

—Buenos días —saludó casualmente, descansando un antebrazo en la barra justo al lado de Changkyun.

El menor le miró de reojo y se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, sin prestarle mucha atención. Ni se había molestado en mirarle como es debido.

Normalmente, Wonho dedicaba media hora para arreglarse antes de salir de su piso; sin embargo, hoy estuvo una hora esforzándose para estar aún mejor e impresionar a Changkyun. Se había puesto su cazadora vaquera y su gargantilla favoritas, pero por lo visto, no había surtido mucho efecto.

El mayor carraspeó para que le hiciese caso.

—¿Vas a comer solo?

Changkyun se lo pensó momentáneamente y asintió. La ausencia de expresión en su rostro le hizo preocuparse: el pelinegro solía mostrarse adorablemente tímido ante él, pero hoy lo único que recibía de su parte era indiferencia.

Parecía que, en cualquier momento, le iba a caer una piedra en la cabeza con la palabra ‘rechazo’ grabada en ella.

 _No._ Wonho no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se empezó a acercar a él con la intención de invitarle a comer, pero la camarera se le adelantó y le dio un táper con un sándwich dentro a Changkyun. El menor lo cogió rápidamente y le pagó, saliendo de la cafetería a grandes zancadas y dejando en el sitio a Hoseok.

Se quedó inmóvil con una sonrisa congelada, oyendo a lo lejos una risa por parte de Jooheon y su quejido cuando Hyungwon le golpeó. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas por la vergüenza y le dedicó una mirada asesina a su amigo antes de salir de la estancia: necesitaba encontrar al escurridizo chico y hablar con él seriamente de su relación.

No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que el menor estaba en su aula de primero, comiendo en un pupitre junto a la ventana. Wonho se acercó hasta él y se quedó mirándole con los brazos cruzados; Changkyun alzó la vista y dejó salir un suspiro antes de posar su sándwich en el táper.

—Tenemos que hablar —exigió el castaño.

—¿…De qué?

_¿De verdad ahora se está haciendo el tonto?_

—Ya sabes de qué.

Changkyun no le miraba: estaba apretando las mangas de su sudadera gris y se humedeció labios con nerviosismo. Finalmente, cerró el táper y se levantó, por fin mirándole a los ojos.

—No, no lo sé.

Acto seguido, pasó por su lado con la intención de irse. Wonho se había cansado de que le esquivase todo el rato, y no iba a permitir que huyese tan fácilmente. Changkyun le iba a hacer caso lo quisiese o no, y para ello iba a recurrir a la táctica más madura que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

En un movimiento rápido, le pellizcó el culo, provocando que diese un respingo y se girase hacia él sobresaltado y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qu…qué acabas de hacer?

Wonho se encogió de hombros con los labios fruncidos, haciéndose el inocente.

—No lo sé —respondió repitiendo las palabras de Changkyun. El pelinegro le observó incrédulo unos segundos: no sabía que el mayor podía llegar a ser tan infantil—. Pero lo volveré a hacer si no hablamos de lo del otro día.

Sus mejillas empezaron a acalorarse por la ‘amenaza’ de Wonho y retrocedió hasta chocar con un pupitre. Por la expresión del mayor, Changkyun supo que lo decía en serio. Así que, muy a su pesar, decidió contarle lo que le estuvo rondando por la cabeza desde el viernes.

—Mira, lo del otro día fu…fue un error. —El castaño sintió que su corazón se retorcía en su interior por sus palabras y se quedó mudo. Changkyun se frotó el cuello y siguió explicándose con la voz cada vez más apagada—. No sé qué me pasó, pero no debió haber sucedido...

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando al suelo. Aquello era lo último que Wonho quería escuchar: no estaba seguro de la sexualidad de Changkyun, tal vez tenía miedo de admitir que le gustaba un chico y por eso le rechazó.

Pero tenía la esperanza de que, si sus sentimientos eran mutuos, nada de eso le importaría. Y acababa de comprobar que estaba equivocado.

—Un error… —masculló Hoseok con una sonrisa irónica. Changkyun asintió y el castaño se mordió el labio, apartando la vista a un lado: tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. No quería mostrarse más patético de lo que ya se sentía.

Sin embargo, no se quiso dar por vencido todavía e intentó una última cosa.

—Si de verdad fue un error… bésame.

Changkyun alzó los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué…?

Wonho se acercó a él y tragó saliva, reuniendo el valor suficiente para seguir hablando.

—Si no sientes nada ahora, lo aceptaré y te dejaré en paz.

El menor se quedó petrificado y apoyó las manos en el pupitre que estaba detrás de él; entreabrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y la volvió a cerrar.

Wonho avanzó otro paso y sus rodillas se rozaron, haciendo que el chico de gafas se encogiese y bajase la mirada: en el fondo sabía que lo más probable era que Changkyun se fuese de allí, rechazándole definitivamente y echando todas sus esperanzas por tierra.

Los segundos pasaban y Wonho se sentía cada vez más decepcionado. No parecía que Changkyun fuese a hacer nada, y eso le dolía.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, a punto de alejarse de él. Sin embargo, sintió que unas manos se apoyaban en sus hombros para acercarle y, acto seguido, un tacto suave se posó en sus labios. Abrió los párpados de golpe y vio a Changkyun apartarse de él con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

_¿Acaba de…?_

El pelinegro se echó una mano a la boca y ladeó el rostro avergonzado.

—N…no he sentido nada…

Wonho no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer: sin duda, Changkyun era un chico impredecible. Y eso le encantaba.

—Tienes que hacerlo otra vez —explicó Wonho intentando disimular su sonrisa. Changkyun frunció el ceño y le miró con recelo—. Con un solo beso no lo puedes saber con seguridad.

Mientras dijo esto último, se inclinó hacia él y apoyó las manos en el pupitre que estaba detrás de Changkyun. Estaban tan cerca que Wonho pudo apreciar perfectamente sus bonitas facciones: sus ojos felinos evitaban el contacto visual y se refugiaban detrás de sus gafas, sus finos labios estaban algo resecos y en su comisura derecha había una miga del sándwich que se estaba comiendo hacía unos momentos.

_Adorable._

Cuando Changkyun por fin se atrevió a mirarle, las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron y entrecerraron los ojos. Wonho elevó las manos hasta sus gafas y las deslizó por el puente de su nariz con delicadeza hasta quitárselas, dejándolas en la encimera.

El dueño de los lentes pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la estancia, y despertó en Wonho una ola de ternura. Y pensaba que no podía ser más adorable…

Como el viernes pasado, sentían que una fuerza que no podían controlar les imantaba; lentamente, volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso que duró unos segundos más que el anterior.

—¿Y ahora? —murmuró Wonho a escasos milímetros de él. Changkyun negó débilmente en respuesta.

—Nada… —masculló con un hilo de voz. Alzó sus pequeñas manos hasta su cazadora vaquera y le atrajo de nuevo hacia él, juntando sus bocas en un suave beso, demasiado inocente para Hoseok.

El mayor empezó a mover los labios con avidez, deseando sentirle más; comenzó a utilizar su lengua para humedecer los labios de Changkyun con cada beso, sin llegar a introducirla. Quería torturarle un poco.

—Wonho…

El suave suspiro que se le escapó a Changkyun hizo que se separasen un momento y que se mirasen con intensidad. Entonces, Wonho le cogió por los costados y le subió a la mesa, haciendo que Changkyun soltase un grito ahogado. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le volvió a besar con ansias, dejando un rastro húmedo desde su comisura hasta su perfecto cuello.

Observó los lunares que decoraban la dorada piel de Changkyun. En concreto, se fijó en el lunar que estaba justo encima de su nuez de Adán, y que hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de probar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dejó un beso caliente sobre la zona, ganándose un suave gemido por parte del contrario. Changkyun enredó los dedos en su pelo castaño y le atrajo hacia él, adorando las cosquillas que le provocaban sus labios sobre su cuello.

Wonho volvió a recorrer su piel lentamente hacia arriba hasta rencontrarse con la deliciosa boca de la jamás se cansaría. Esta vez, introdujo su lengua y acarició la del menor, deleitándose con cada sonido que recibía del pelinegro.

El cálido roce les hizo estremecer y Changkyun se abrazó a su cuello, abriendo su boca para él y dejándole explorarla. Sentía un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre muy agradable, y enrolló sus piernas alrededor del castaño en búsqueda de un mayor contacto.

Hoseok gruñó por su acción sin separarse de sus labios y le envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, pegándole todavía más a su cuerpo. Pasando la lengua por su fino labio superior, el castaño meció levemente sus caderas contra las de Changkyun, haciéndole gemir en su boca y aferrarse a sus hombros.

El pequeño chico no quería disfrutarlo, se había dicho una y mil veces que lo que estaba sintiendo por Wonho no estaba bien. Intentó suprimir sus emociones e ignorarle, pero su fachada se había caído en cuanto el mayor le acorraló contra el pupitre y se volvieron a besar.

Kihyun ya le había advertido que no cayese en las redes de Wonho, porque no podría salir fácilmente. Sin embargo, Changkyun era una persona muy curiosa, y en el fondo se moría de ganas de saber qué ocurriría si entraba en el peligroso juego de Shin Hoseok.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el ambiente del aula se acaloraba más y más, hasta el punto de que a ambos les estaba costando respirar. De nuevo, se separaron para poder recuperar el aliento y así calmar un poco los latidos frenéticos de sus corazones.

En lugar de besarle de nuevo, Wonho apoyó su frente en la suya y se quedó observándole con la respiración entrecortada. Alzó sus dedos para acariciarle una mejilla; Changkyun lo miró extrañado, pero aun así aceptó su caricia en silencio.

De repente, unas palabras surgieron en el corazón de Wonho y empezaron a subir por su garganta. Sintió el impulso de decirlas, pero le daba mucho miedo a la vez. Sin embargo, tener a Changkyun tan cerca le dio el empujón que necesitaba para atreverse a pronunciarlas.

—Changkyun… salgamos juntos.

 

 


	14. Análisis musical

El silencio inundó el aula y Changkyun se quedó paralizado; su corazón se detuvo y su cerebro había dejado de funcionar: no sabía si había escuchado bien o si tan solo se lo había imaginado.

_¿Salir… con Wonho? ¿Yo?_

Viendo la expresión de Changkyun, el mayor se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido salir. Sin embargo, quería que aquel adorable chico fuese su novio, quería abrazarle y besarle siempre que quisiera, tenerle solo para él.

Entonces, se empezó a escuchar a gente acercándose por el pasillo: las clases debían estar a punto de comenzar. Inmediatamente, ambos se tensaron y el pelinegro le empujó para poder bajarse de la mesa.

Sin mirarle a la cara, se fue en silencio a su pupitre de la ventana y se sentó. Wonho se quedó mirándole desde el mismo sitio mientras los alumnos entraban en el aula: no le iba a presionar a que le diese una respuesta pronto. Sabía cómo era Changkyun, lo mejor sería tener mucha paciencia y esperar.

Al final merecería la pena.

—Disculpa… —Wonho dio un pequeño respingo y se giró hacia la chica que le estaba hablando. Parecía avergonzada por tan solo dirigirse a él—… este es mi sitio.

El castaño vio le estaba impidiendo sentarse en su pupitre y se hizo a un lado.

—Perdón, no me di cuenta —se disculpó, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. La chica soltó una risita y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

—¿No eres Shin Hoseok? —preguntó con interés—. ¿Qué haces en un aula de primero?

—Vine… a hablar con un amigo.

Instintivamente, miró hacia el pupitre de Changkyun, el cual los estaba observando fijamente. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, el pequeño chico se giró apresurado hacia la ventana, haciendo que los labios de Wonho se curvaran.

—¿Con ese rarit…? Digo, ¿con ese chico? —Wonho volvió a mirar a la chica y asintió frunciendo el ceño—. Ah… y yo que pensaba que no tenía amigos —añadió con una risa nerviosa.

A Wonho no le gustó nada lo que estaba oyendo, pero aun así se dirigió a ella amablemente.

—Sí, es un poco rarito —dijo alzando la voz para que Changkyun le oyese—. Pero la verdad… yo lo encuentro adorable, ¿no crees?

La chica se quedó sorprendida; parecía que iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciese, el castaño inclinó levemente la cabeza y se marchó de allí, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Changkyun siguió fijando la vista en la ventana y se puso la capucha de su sudadera. Sentía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y quería taparse para que nadie lo notase.

 —Idiota… —murmuró avergonzado.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Cuando abrió la llave del grifo y el agua caliente se deslizó por su cuerpo, Changkyun soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Todos sus músculos se relajaron y empezó a tararear su canción de rap favorita mientras se enjabonaba el pelo.

Aquel día había sido duro, pero no estaba cansado. Estaba de buen humor a pesar de haber tenido clase hasta las seis de la tarde, y después haber estado hasta casi las nueve de la noche ensayando su recital de piano. Si no fuera porque iban a cerrar la facultad, se hubiese quedado más tiempo.

Ahora volvía a disfrutar tocando el piano: ya no lo veía como una obligación, sus dedos volvían a ansiar crear melodías. Últimamente se sentía más motivado, más… feliz.

Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, en gran parte era gracias al idiota de Hoseok.

Ya habían pasado casi un mes desde que Wonho le propuso ser su novio, y todavía no le había dado una respuesta.

No estaba seguro de sus sentimientos: era evidente que le gustaba, pero no sabía si era suficiente como para empezar una relación con él. La idea de ser el novio del chico más popular del campus no le resultaba muy atractiva.

No había vuelto a ocurrir nada entre ellos desde entonces, sin embargo, ahora se habían vuelto más cercanos.

Los primeros días, Wonho no intentó acercarse de nuevo a él. Simplemente se limitaba a sonreírle cuando se cruzaban por el campus; Changkyun solía inclinar la cabeza en respuesta y pasaba de largo.

Pero aquello cambió la mañana en la que el pianista volvió a las gradas del polideportivo en búsqueda de la soledad que necesitaba de vez en cuando. Wonho estaba entrenando como la última vez, y cada vez que pasaba por delante de él, deceleraba el paso y corría marcha atrás para poder seguir mirándole a medida que avanzaba.

Incluso en una de esas veces le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó una de sus sonrisas de rompecorazones.

Changkyun puso los ojos en blanco ante la presunción de Hoseok. Sin embargo, en el fondo pensaba que su lado infantil y presumido era adorable; finalmente, cedió y le saludó tímidamente con la mano, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. El castaño se quedó mirándole ensimismado, y por culpa de su distracción se tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

Al ver esto, el pianista bajó corriendo de las gradas para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Wonho no tenía ningún rasguño, pero empezó a quejarse y a decir que no podía caminar.

Changkyun sospechaba que estaba fingiendo, y aun así decidió dejarle que pensara que era un buen actor y le acompañó a la enfermería.

A partir de entonces, Wonho le empezó a esperar después de clases para acompañarle a la cafetería, o para simplemente charlar un rato. Los mensajes de ‘buenos días’ y ‘buenas noches’ comenzaron a transformarse en largas conversaciones nocturnas, que ninguno de ellos quería que se acabasen.

Sí, puede que su buen estado de humor se debiese a ese idiota…

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se secó y se vistió con un chándal cómodo que usaba a modo de pijama. Cogió una pequeña toalla y se la puso alrededor de los hombros antes de salir del baño; pasó por el salón en el que Kihyun estaba ensimismado viendo una película y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Se tumbó boca abajo en su cama y cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche. Mientras se revolvía los cabellos con la toalla comprobó que tenía un mensaje nuevo, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio de quién era.

_“Me aburro..._ _¿qué haces?”_

Wonho se lo había enviado hacía veinte minutos y no dudó en responderle.

_“Me acabo de duchar”_

No tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una contestación.

_“Oh… ¿y qué llevas puesto?”_

Changkyun puso los ojos en blanco: sabía que lo decía de broma, el problema es que era la tercera vez que le hacía esa pregunta en la misma semana. Se planteó seriamente dejarle en visto y ponerse a dormir, pero sabía que al día siguiente estaría haciendo pucheros y quejándose de que le ignoró.

_“Llevo puesta mi cabeza y mis extremidades”_

_“¿Entonces no llevas nada puesto?”_

El pequeño chico suspiró negando con la cabeza: Hoseok no tenía remedio.

_“Buenas noches, Wonho”_

_“Vale, vale… sueña conmigo”_

Ya empezaba con las cursiladas. Los dedos de Changkyun se movieron con rapidez mientras se aguantaba una sonrisa.

_“No gracias, no quiero tener pesadillas”_

Un minuto después le llegó una _selfie_ de Wonho llevándose una mano al corazón teatralmente con una cara ofendida. Adjuntado a la foto estaba el mensaje “Eres una mala persona”.

Esta vez, Changkyun no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Sintió algo cálido dentro de él y fue incapaz de dejar de sonreír: era en estos momentos cuando se sentía tentado de aceptar ser su novio.

Durante el último mes estuvo debatiendo el mismo tema una y otra vez: ¿cómo cambiaría su vida si le dijese sí? Era seguro que daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y tenía mucho miedo. Miedo por lo que pensarían sus amigos, su familia y toda la gente del campus. Miedo por los estúpidos prejuicios que la sociedad había impuesto. Miedo por ser diferente.

Volvió a mirar la foto de Wonho, y su mente se olvidó momentáneamente de todo eso.

Recordó la estúpida y adorable risa del castaño, y el cómo sus ojos se curvaban en forma de media luna cuando sonreía ampliamente. Su nerviosismo cuando no sabía cómo seguir una conversación o un chiste, su excesiva autoconfianza, su obsesión por las gargantillas y su peculiar sentido de la moda que, al fin y al cabo, le sentaba mejor que a nadie.

El pelinegro bloqueó el teléfono y cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el colchón: sus sentimientos por él crecían cada día más, y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Nunca se imaginó que enamorarse podría traerle tantos problemas.

De repente, otro mensaje hizo vibrar su móvil y lo desbloqueó, pensando que se trataba otra vez de Wonho. Su ceño se frunció al ver que era un número desconocido y entró en el chat.

_“Hola :3 soy Minhyuk”_

Changkyun se sorprendió: no se esperaba recibir un mensaje de él. A pesar de que Minhyuk trataba de disimularlo, el pianista sabía que él no era de su agrado, y todavía desconocía el porqué.

_“Hola”_

_“Espero que no te moleste que te hable por aquí :D”_

_“No no, para nada”_

_“Bien ^^”_

Changkyun no sabía qué más decir, así que decidió esperar a que Minhyuk siguiese hablando. En el fondo, sabía que el amigo de Wonho debía tener un motivo para mandarle un mensaje tan repentinamente.

_“Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar de un tema”_

Estaba en lo cierto.

_“Claro”_

Changkyun tragó saliva y esperó nervioso a la contestación.

_“Verás… es acerca de Wonho”_

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Los ojos de Changkyun estaban clavados en la libreta de partituras que tenía delante. Se recolocó las gafas y leyó de nuevo para sus adentros uno de los ejercicios de análisis que debía hacer para el día siguiente.

_¿Qué indica el siguiente signo musical que aparece al principio de la canción? A, que la forma musical es binaria. B, que hay que esperar cuatro compases. C, que Wonho tiene novia y solo está jugando contigo._

Otra vez no.

Con frustración, cerró la libreta y suspiró tapándose la cara: no había dejado de pensar desde ayer en lo que le dijo Minhyuk. ¿De verdad Wonho tenía novia? ¿Todo había sido una mentira? ¿Solo para burlarse de él?

Hyungwon alzó la vista de la novela que sostenía entre sus manos y miró al chico que estaba sentado frente a él en la mesa.

—¿Problemas con el ejercicio? —Changkyun negó sin dejar de taparse. El esbelto muchacho se lo pensó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Otro tipo de problemas?

Esta vez, el pianista mostró su rostro y bajó la mirada. Finalmente asintió en silencio: no tenía intención de contárselo a nadie, y menos al mejor amigo de la causa de todos sus males. Pero había algo en Hyungwon que le impedía mentirle.

—Y supongo que no querrás contarme qué te pasa —prosiguió dejando a un lado su libro y recostándose en el respaldo de su silla. Como no recibió respuesta, soltó un gran bostezo mientras seguía hablando—. Déjame adivinar… ¿tiene que ver con Wonho?

A pesar de ser un experto en esconder sus emociones, Changkyun se vio incapaz de enmascarar la aflicción que sintió al escuchar ese nombre, y esto no pasó inadvertido por Hyungwon: justo había dado en el blanco.

Rápidamente, dejó de desperezarse, se levantó y tomó asiento en la silla de al lado del pequeño chico.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó posando la mano en su hombro y mirándole con gran preocupación.

Changkyun se quedó en silencio, debatiéndose en si de verdad era lo más prudente abrirse a Hyungwon. Pero en su corazón había una pregunta que no le dejó dormir por la noche y de la que ansiaba saber la respuesta, y tal vez él podría dársela.

—¿Es verdad… —murmuró sin atreverse a mirarle—… que Wonho tiene novia?

Lo había dicho. Y no se podía creer lo poco que le había gustado pronunciar la palabra ‘novia’: tan solo imaginarse a Hoseok con otra persona hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —inquirió Hyungwon con el ceño fruncido. El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros—. ¿No será por lo rumores? —añadió entrecerrando los ojos con recelo, esperando que Changkyun no creyera en todas las mentiras que se decían por el campus de su mejor amigo.

El contrario se quedó pensativo: nunca había creído en los rumores de que Wonho estaba con alguien distinto todos los días. Pero, ¿por qué iba a mentirle Minhyuk? Simplemente ya no sabía en qué creer.

Changkyun le miró por fin y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Hyungwon sonriese.

—Wonho no está con nadie, te lo aseguro.

La calidez que el somnoliento chico usó en sus palabras le reconfortó. Estaba aliviado… pero todavía había algo en su interior que no le dejaba estar tranquilo del todo.

—Además… ¿quieres saber un secreto? —empezó a decir Hyungwon animadamente, inclinándose hacia él. Changkyun le miró expectante—. Wonho no para de hablar de ti a todas horas. —Aquello le hizo suspirar y negar con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír—. En serio, tenías que ver lo entusiasmado que se pone cuando alguien menciona tu nombre. Hacía tiempo que…

Sin embargo, Hyungwon se quedó congelado de repente, fijando su mirada en un punto detrás de Changkyun. El pianista frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, para ver qué es lo que estaba mirando.

Y entonces le vio.

Wonho estaba pasando por delante de la cafetería con una gran sonrisa… y llevaba a una chica agarrada de la cintura.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Sesión de espionaje

El mundo había dejado de girar en cuanto les vio. Una sensación desagradable subió por su garganta y le inundó el cuerpo; quería dejar de mirarles, pero no podía. Su cuerpo no respondía.

Entonces, Wonho se detuvo justo en frente a ellos y acercó a la chica aún más a él. La agarró del mentón y se quedó mirándola, y después sus ojos se posaron en los de Changkyun.

La sangre del pequeño chico se congeló en cuanto los labios de Hoseok se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. Acto seguido, empezó a besarla sin despegar la mirada de él.

Changkyun deseó morirse en aquel instante.

Los latidos frenéticos de su corazón se volvieron ensordecedores, hasta el punto de que un agudo e insoportable pitido retumbó en su cabeza. Se tapó los oídos y por fin apartó la vista de la imagen tan dolorosa que estaba presenciando.

_¿Por qué iba a quererte a ti? Era obvio que se acabaría cansando de estar contigo. Solo se estaba burlando de ti. Todo este tiempo fueron puras mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras._

El vértigo subió por su cuerpo. Quería llorar. Quería desaparecer de allí. Quería despertar de esta pesadilla…

Y así lo hizo.

Cubierto en sudor, Changkyun abrió los párpados de golpe con la respiración agitada. Los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas de su dormitorio le indicaron que ya era de día; con cansancio, se frotó la cara y se maldijo por haber soñado otra vez con lo mismo.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella fatídica tarde. Wonho ni siquiera había besado a esa chica, tan solo pasaron de largo por delante de la cafetería; pero su mente siempre le jugaba una mala pasada y distorsionaba la realidad, torturándole e impidiéndole dormir tranquilo.

Cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba al dormitorio, se tapó hasta los hombros con el edredón y fingió seguir dormido. Escuchó a su compañero de habitación revolver en su mochila y una cremallera cerrándose; después, unos pasos se detuvieron justo a su lado.

—¿Changkyun? —le llamó zarandeándole levemente—. Vas a llegar tarde.

El pelinegro se revolvió entre las sábanas y se tapó aún más.

—No voy a ir a la facultad… —murmuró desganado.

—Hace tres días que no vas a clase —respondió Kihyun con un tono molesto—. Y hoy por la tarde es tu recital de piano, ¿también piensas faltar?

_Mierda… el recital._

—No me encuentro bien —argumentó poco convencido. Ya había utilizado esa excusa los anteriores días, pero esperaba que Kihyun le creyese y le dejase en paz.

Sin embargo, notó que unas manos agarraban con fuerza el edredón y le destaparon completamente. Changkyun soltó un quejido y se encogió cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

—Lim Changkyun, levántate ahora mismo de la cama o te juro que llamaré a tu madre para decirle que su hijo es un vago que se niega a ir a clases.

El aludido suspiró cansinamente: sabía que Kihyun era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Con pesadez, se irguió y se quedó mirando a la nada mientras su amigo recogía su mochila del suelo.

—Te esperaré para irnos juntos —le avisó antes de dirigirse al salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Quería asegurarse de que Changkyun no se volvería a meter en la cama e iría a la facultad.

El pelinegro observó la puerta por la que se acababa de ir su compañero: él no sabía que estaba deprimido por Wonho, más bien era ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y lo mejor era que siguiera siendo así: estaba seguro de que, si se llegase a enterar, se encargaría de que el chico de cuarto acabase en lo más profundo de un río.

Se bajó de la cama y se sacó el pijama; miró a través de la ventana y vio que el día estaba muy soleado, y aun así decidió ponerse con desgana sus varias capas de ropa habituales.

_No quiero ver a Wonho. No quiero…_

Toda esta situación le recordó a sus dolorosos años de instituto. Solía fingir estar enfermo para poder quedarse en casa de sus padres y así no tener que encontrarse con _esa gente_ : tan solo acordarse de ellos hizo que sintiese nauseas.

Siempre deseó poder borrar esos años, olvidarse de que jamás ocurrieron.

Cuando por fin se terminó de vestir, sus ojos se posaron sobre su móvil, el cual descansaba encima de la mesita de noche. Casi con miedo, lo alcanzó y lo encendió por primera vez en tres días, comprobando que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas y casi cien mensajes de diferentes chats.

Solo vio los que recibió de Hyungwon y suspiró: tal vez ya era hora de dar señales de vida.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

—¡Qué calor! —se quejó Kihyun mientras se sacaba su chaqueta vaquera—. No entiendo cómo te puedes seguir vistiendo así en pleno junio.

Changkyun asintió distraídamente y siguió caminando a su lado por el campus. Estaba más pendiente de no encontrarse con Wonho que de la conversación con su amigo.

Cuando se estaban acercando a la facultad, oyó que alguien le llamaba a su izquierda y se paró. Vio a un chico haciéndole señas desde un banco de madera a los pies de un árbol: no llevaba las gafas puestas, pero alguien con los brazos tan largos solo podía ser Hyungwon.

Dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Kihyun sin moverse del sitio. Una vez llegó hasta el banco, se quedó mirando el estiloso aspecto de Hyungwon: llevaba una camisa de cuadros anudada a la cintura, y la camiseta blanca dejaba a la vista sus delgados y pálidos brazos. Pero sin duda, las grandes gafas de sol que tapaban sus ojos eran las que le daban ese aire de modelo que le caracterizaba.

Hyungwon le dio un par de palmaditas al banco, indicándole a Changkyun que se sentase a su lado. Él dudó unos segundos y así lo hizo; todo su cuerpo estaba tenso hasta que recibió una suave caricia en el pelo que le calmó un poco.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Changkyun se encogió de hombros sin mirarle. No tenía sentido decirle que estaba bien, porque era una fragrante mentira: después de que Hyungwon hubiese presenciado lo que ocurrió en la cafetería, le debía de resultar obvio que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que el alto chico le empezase a frotar la espalda con delicadeza, sin hacer ningún comentario. Era reconfortante.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Kihyun los observaba de brazos cruzados y con cara de desconfianza; Hyungwon se bajó las gafas de sol hasta la punta de la nariz para ver al intruso.

—Perdona, ¿me estás hablando a mí?

—¿A quién más le voy a estar hablando? —respondió el pelirrosa, cada vez más impaciente.

Hyungwon alzó una ceja y se dirigió al pequeño chico—. Changkyun, ¿le conoces? —le preguntó con delicadeza. Kihyun no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo: primero ve a Changkyun siendo cercano con un total desconocido, y ahora lo estaban tratando como a un extraño.

—Es mi compañero de piso —contestó con la voz cansada—. Kihyun, este es Chae Hyungwon.

—¿Compañero de piso? —repitió el mayor de todos, analizando a Kihyun de arriba abajo. Entonces, soltó una risita cargada de desdén que puso al pelirrosa de los nervios.

—¿Qué? —bufó Kihyun sin poder esconder su molestia.

—Nada…

Kihyun no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más a aquel desconocido, así que se acercó a Changkyun y le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

—Vámonos —exigió autoritario—, tenemos que ir a clase.

—Déjale tranquilo —le rebatió Hyungwon con el ceño fruncido—, ¿no ves que está deprimido?

—¿Deprimido? Ya, depresión es la que le va a entrar cuando vea sus notas por haber faltado varios días.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y siguió discutiendo con él. Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Changkyun estaba en otra parte; la cálida brisa y el mecer de las ramas de los árboles le hicieron rememorar una mañana en concreto.

Una mañana que, al contrario que sus años de instituto, quería recordar para siempre.

Había ocurrido hacía dos meses. Después de su recital de piano, Wonho se había acercado hasta el árbol bajo el que estaba comiendo y, tras tener un pequeño encontronazo con Kihyun, se había sentado a su lado en el césped para pedirle su número de teléfono.

Su risita nerviosa todavía seguía muy presente en su memoria, y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

_“Yo… bueno, solo quería felicitarte por el recital de hoy… ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Fue una pasada oírte tocar, en serio”._

Idiota.

_“Pareces una cebolla con tantas capas”._

Estúpido.

_“Sabes… la próxima vez sería más fácil encontrarte si tuviese tu número de teléfono”._

—Cállate… —murmuró con la voz quebrada. Le dolía demasiado pensar en él. Pero le dolía aún más el echarle tanto de menos. Quería odiarle… pero no podía.

Hyungwon y Kihyun dejaron de discutir en cuanto le oyeron; el pianista subió las piernas encima del banco y se las abrazó, escondiendo la cara entre ellas.

—Mira lo que has hecho —le recriminó Hyungwon al más bajo antes de rodear a Changkyun con un brazo para intentar animarle—. Ya pasó, ya pasó…

—¿Yo? —bramó Kihyun—. ¡Pero si empezaste tú!

—En serio, si no bajas el volumen, voy a darte un golpe en la cabeza que te va a dejar aún más bajito. —El pelirrosa se llenó de indignación y abrió la boca para iniciar otra disputa, pero Hyungwon le interrumpió con gran seriedad antes de que lo hiciera—. Changkyun está mal por culpa de Wonho, no es momento de ponerse a discutir.

Kihyun se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Su cerebro estaba procesando la información y, cuando la bombilla se encendió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y señaló con el dedo índice a su compañero de piso.

—Won…Wonho y t…tú… —tartamudeó totalmente shokeado. Changkyun no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza: no quería que se enterase, pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer—. Tú… y él…

—Sí, tienen algo —soltó Hyungwon molesto—. A ver si te pones al día.

Kihyun estaba a punto de explotar. Sabía que, eventualmente, Wonho pondría sus manazas encima de su inocente amigo. Pero su espíritu maternal le impedía tomarse las noticias con calma: el muy desgraciado hizo que Changkyun estuviese deprimido.

A saber lo que ese sucio buitre le había hecho.

Tomando aire, apretó los puños y habló con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Wonho?

La expresión siniestra del pelirrosa asustó un poco a Hyungwon, el cual se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Hubo… un pequeño malentendido.

Kihyun cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza; tras un rato, tomó asiento al otro lado de Changkyun.

—Contádmelo. Todo.

Hyungwon suspiró y miró a Changkyun en busca de su aprobación; él asintió levemente con la cabeza, resignado a contarle la verdad a su amigo.

Y así pasaron la siguiente hora; Kihyun no hizo casi ningún comentario a medida que los dos chicos le relataron lo que ocurrió en los últimos dos meses. Changkyun se saltó muchos detalles y se limitó a explicar lo esencial, lo cual incluía el hecho de que Wonho le pidió salir, y también el suceso de la cafetería.

—Simplemente no tiene sentido —insistió frustrado Hyungwon—. Estoy seguro de que le gustas muchísimo, él nunca estaría con dos personas a la vez. Él nunca te engañaría.

—¿Engañarme? —repitió Changkyun con una sonrisa irónica—. Ni siquiera tenemos una relación… tiene todo el derecho de estar con quien quiera.

 Al oír esto, Kihyun se levantó de golpe, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

—¿Y no vas a hacer nada? —preguntó el pelirrosa sin mirarle.

Changkyun se quedó callado: ¿qué iba a hacer él? ¿Ir a pedirle explicaciones a Wonho?

—No… —respondió poco convencido.

—Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, aplastaría a ese insecto —explicó estampando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano—, le haría sufrir hasta que se arrastrase de vuelta al agujero del que salió. —Todo lo dijo con un cinismo al cual Changkyun ya estaba acostumbrado, pero que hizo estremecer a Hyungwon. Entonces, se giró hacia ellos y puso los brazos en jarra—. Lo primero es averiguar quién es su supuesta novia.

Hyungwon se reclinó en el respaldo del banco y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues no sé cómo pretendes averiguarlo, porque nunca antes la habíamos vist…

Justo entonces, una risa llegó a sus oídos y todos giraron el cuello hacia el lugar del que provenía. A unos metros de ellos estaba el aparcamiento; entre los muchos coches, se encontraba el de Wonho, y a su lado estaban su dueño y la chica desconocida del otro día.

Changkyun se encogió en el sitio, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

—Ahí está ese sucio rastrero —siseó Kihyun sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

Ella tiraba del brazo del castaño entre risas: parecía que quería llevarle a algún lugar, pero él no tenía intención de seguirla. Al final, la chica se rindió y, tras hablar un rato con Wonho, se metió en el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando Hoseok se empezó a meter también en el automóvil, Kihyun se giró con rapidez hacia Hyungwon.

—Tú, ¿tienes coche?

—Eh, sí, pero…

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Acto seguido, se dirigió con decisión al aparcamiento. Hyungwon se quedó pasmado unos segundos, pero acabó levantándose y siguiéndole apurado.

Changkyun se quedó sentado, observándoles asustado.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis? —les gritó en susurros, rezando porque no fueran a hacer la locura que pensaba.

Ambos se giraron hacia él y le hicieron señas con las manos para que fuera hasta ellos. Dudó unos segundos, y alternó la mirada entre sus amigos y el coche de Wonho. ¿De verdad iban a seguirle para espiarle?

El tiempo corría y no sabía qué hacer; pero cuando oyó el motor del vehículo de Hoseok encenderse, reaccionó por fin. Se levantó y corrió hasta alcanzarles, metiéndose en los asientos traseros del viejo coche de Hyungwon.

Se abrochó el cinturón con la respiración agitada, sin creerse que hubiese accedido a participar en tal plan descabellado. Su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo: puede que en el fondo quisiese saber qué ocurría entre esos dos.

El alto chico giró la llave y arrancó el automóvil; a su lado, Kihyun sacó unas gafas de sol de su mochila y se las puso antes de girarse hacia Changkyun.

 —Vamos a cazar a ese cabrón.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el arrepentimiento y Changkyun se planteó el salir por la ventanilla del coche.


	16. Peligro al volante

 

—¿Es que no sabes conducir más rápido? —se quejó Kihyun con frustración.

—Tenemos que mantener una distancia de seguridad —explicó el conductor antes de cambiar de marcha—. ¿O es que quieres que nos descubra?

El pelirrosa bufó en respuesta y se cruzó de brazos. Mientras tanto, Changkyun no despegaba la vista de la ventanilla de la derecha: estaban yendo a una velocidad de caracol por la carretera de una calle de varios carriles. Iban tan lento que seguramente podría abrir la puerta y bajar del coche andando tranquilamente.

—Los vamos a perder —avisó Kihyun al ver que el vehículo de Hoseok empezaba a ir más rápido.

—Esto es un cincuenta —respondió Hyungwon con seriedad—. La seguridad vial es lo primero.

—El problema es que vamos a treinta por hora —dijo mordazmente el copiloto.

El alto chico iba a responder, pero un coche gris que iba detrás de ellos les pitó y les adelantó por el carril de la izquierda mientras les gritaba y les insultaba. Hyungwon se encogió en el asiento y apretó el volante con fuerza.

—¿Pero ese de qué va? —logró decir tras recuperarse del susto.

—Vamos, adelántale —exigió Kihyun. En circunstancias normales, Hyungwon no lo habría hecho; pero ese idiota les había insultado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, pisó el acelerador para alcanzar al coche que les acababa de traspasar.

A Changkyun se le subió el estómago a la garganta y se sujetó asustado al agarrador del techo, arrepintiéndose por vigésima vez de haber venido con ellos.

Antes de adelantarle del todo, pasaron al lado del vehículo gris y Kihyun saludó con la mano alegremente al señor, que les miró indignado y empezó a soltar maldiciones.

El pelirrosa se rio con ganas y se giró hacia Hyungwon, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

—¿No te sientes bien al no dejarte pisotear?

Hyungwon le miró y se rio nerviosamente; después de todo, no se sentía cómodo yendo a mayor velocidad de la permitida. Se había alterado tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que iban mucho más rápido que antes. Demasiado rápido.

—Ro...rojo —tartamudeó Changkyun al comprobar con horror que se acercaban a un semáforo cerrado—. ¡Rojo!

El grito asustó al conductor, que pisó el freno a tiempo y consiguió detenerse justo antes de la línea pintada del suelo. Todos se quedaron mirando a la nada y con la respiración agitada: esta operación secreta les iba a acabar costando la vida.

—La próxima vez... conduzco yo —logró decir Kihyun con la voz entrecortada; tras unos segundos, ambos se rieron y Changkyun suspiró. El pequeño chico volvió a fijar la vista en la ventanilla de su lado y lo que vio le provocó otro susto parecido al del frenazo: acababa de batir su propio récord de infartos por minuto.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, finalmente pudo reaccionar y se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. El repentino movimiento de Changkyun llamó la atención de su compañero de piso, que se giró hacia él extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Changkyun no pudo emitir sonido alguno y señaló con el dedo índice a la ventanilla; cuando Kihyun miró hacia su derecha, comprendió por qué debían esconderse: estaban justo al lado del coche de Wonho.

—Mierda —masculló alarmado antes de escurrirse sobre el asiento y usar una mano para taparse la cara. Empezó a tirar de la manga de la camiseta de Hyungwon para atraer su atención y, cuando él también los vio, hizo unos aspavientos extraños con las manos y acabó mirando al lado contrario para evitar ser descubierto: su gran estatura y el volante le impedían esconderse o agacharse.

Todos aguantaron la respiración, rezando porque a Wonho no se le ocurriese mirar al coche de al lado.

—Vamos, vamos... —dijo Kihyun entre dientes, mirando al semáforo para que se pusiese en verde de una vez. _¿Por qué tardaba tanto?_ —. Joder, ¡esto es tu culpa! —le recriminó a Hyungwon.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Es la tuya! —le gritó en susurros—. ¡No teníamos que haber adelantado a ese coche!

—Tal vez no le habríamos tenido que adelantar si no condujeses como una tortuga —respondió Kihyun con veneno en su voz.

Hyungwon se olvidó momentáneamente de la situación que les rodeaba y se giró enfadado hacia el copiloto. Mientras tanto, Changkyun se encogía cada vez más y más en el asiento: si seguían así, les iban a acabar descubriendo.

—¡La seguridad vial es...!

Sin embargo, se quedó a medias de completar la frase y dejó su boca entreabierta. Empezó a cerrar los ojos y se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Kihyun.

—¿Pero qué...? —comenzó a decir el pelirrosa, pero se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso estornudo de Hyungwon. El brusco espasmo que hizo su cuerpo al estornudar provocó que echase su cabeza hacia delante y le diese un manotazo al claxon del volante sin querer.

El pitido que emitió el automóvil les dejó helados. Justo entonces, el semáforo se puso en verde y el coche de Wonho tardó unos segundos en ponerse de nuevo en marcha.

Kihyun giró el cuello lentamente hacia Hyungwon, el cual todavía no levantaba la cabeza por miedo a la reacción del más bajo.

—Te voy a matar.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Hyungwon fue el primero en asomarse en la esquina de la calle; un poco más abajo, la cabeza de Kihyun también emergió para comprobar si tenían la vía libre.

Se encontraban en un barrio de casas con una cuesta muy empinada; un poco más adelante, Hoseok y la chica caminaban muy cerca del otro, charlando animadamente. La pareja se había bajado de su coche hacía unos pocos minutos y ellos habían aparcado cerca para poder seguirles a pie.

Parecía un milagro que Wonho no les hubiese descubierto todavía.

—Vamos —indicó Kihyun al ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para poder seguirles.

Fueron moviéndose cuesta abajo con sigilo, escondiéndose detrás de los automóviles que estaban aparcados a los laterales, o detrás de algún contenedor que se topaban por el camino.

Changkyun pensó que aquello parecía una película de espionaje, pero una de las malas.

Cuando por fin llegaron al final de la calle, la pareja se detuvo frente a una cafetería; al ver esto, Kihyun se paró repentinamente y alzó una mano, haciendo que los otros dos dejasen de avanzar en el acto y se pegasen a la pared de la calle.

—Quietos. —Wonho le dijo algo a la chica y la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, y con el otro abrió la puerta de cristal del establecimiento.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Hyungwon tras un rato de silencio.

—Vamos a entrar —indicó el pelirrosa girándose hacia los otros dos. El estómago de Changkyun se encogió por la idea de entrar a aquel lugar: estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

—¿Entrar? —inquirió el esbelto chico sin estar del todo convencido por la estrategia—. ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos dentro? ¿Ir a saludarles?

—Necesitamos verlos más de cerca —argumentó Kihyun cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tenéis un plan mejor?

—¿Esperar afuera, por ejemplo?

El más bajo bufó por la sugerencia de Hyungwon. Viendo que Changkyun no decía nada, ambos se giraron hacia él para saber su opinión, y descubrieron que tenía la vista clavada en sus pies.

—¿Changkyun? —preguntó Hyungwon, acercándose hasta él y tocándole un brazo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo... no sé si quiero seguir haciendo esto —murmuró el pequeño chico. Le estaba doliendo demasiado ver a Wonho con esa chica, verle sonreír con ella... verle feliz.

Hyungwon suspiró y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva: entendía que lo debía estar pasando mal con todo este asunto.

—Si quieres, podemos volver. —Changkyun alzó la vista y se sintió aliviado por la posibilidad de huir y volver a casa. Quería esconderse en su piso y no volver a salir nunca más.

De repente, el pelirrosa hizo a un lado a Hyungwon e, ignorando las quejas del mayor, agarró con firmeza a Changkyun por los hombros: su expresión era tan seria que daba un poco de miedo.

—Lim Changkyun —le llamó, haciendo que tragase saliva—. ¿De verdad te gusta Wonho?

El pelinegro pestañeó un par de veces por la repentina cuestión; los ojos de Kihyun parecían estar echando llamas, y se vio forzado a darle una respuesta.

—S...sí —murmuró dubitativo.

—Chicos... —les llamó Hyungwon, fijándose por primera vez en el nombre de la cafetería. Aquel lugar llamado MoMo Coffee le sonaba de algo—. Creo que...

Kihyun le mandó callar y zarandeó a Changkyun, frunciendo todavía más el ceño.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí —repitió el pelinegro un poco más alto. Pero su amigo seguía sin estar contento por su respuesta y no le soltó—. Vale, sí... ¡Sí, me gusta! —exclamó invadido por el agobio—. Mucho... —añadió bajando la voz.

—Bien —dijo satisfecho—. ¿Y vas a dejar que se ría en tu cara o vas a demostrarle que no eres su juguete?

—Eh...

Esa fue respuesta suficiente para él. Antes de que Changkyun pudiese hacer nada, le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró en dirección a la cafetería. El pianista tardó unos momentos en reaccionar e intentó zafarse del agarre, mirando con pánico a Hyungwon.

El mejor amigo de Wonho les estaba gritando que esperasen y que no entraran, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kihyun abrió la puerta de cristal con decisión y se quedó parado sin soltar al asustado chico, analizando el lugar en busca de Hoseok.

Y ahí estaba: el castaño se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del medio, con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar. En frente de él, la chica desconocida reía mientras sostenía una taza cerca de su boca.

Cuando los ojos de Wonho se posaron en los recién llegados, su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, siendo sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa.

Rápidamente, Kihyun le arrastró con él hasta la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué...? —empezó a decir Wonho desconcertado.

—Díselo —le exigió el pelirrosa a su amigo.

El aludido se vio presionado por todas las miradas curiosas de algunos clientes que estaban fijas en él por culpa de su intrusión, pero la mirada que le ponía más nervioso era la del dueño de aquellos ojos marrones, que ahora lo observaban con confusión.

La chica posó la taza sobre su plato y alzó las cejas, esperando a que hablase. Sus cabellos negros y ondulados caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, y su delicado rostro mostraba una expresión muy afable: sin duda, era muy guapa...

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Tan solo les estoy molestando._

—Yo... siento las molestias —se disculpó apresurado, realizando una reverencia. Acto seguido, intentó escabullirse; ya había hecho suficiente ridículo por hoy.

—Espera, espera, ¡Changkyun! —exclamó Kihyun cogiéndole del brazo y trayéndole de vuelta.

—¿Changkyun? —repitió la chica en voz baja. De repente, su boca se pudo en forma de 'oh', como si acabase de entender algo y miró con complicidad a Wonho. El castaño apretó los labios en una fina línea y bajó la mirada avergonzado—. Así que eres el famoso Changkyun... y tú debes ser su amigo —prosiguió animadamente. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué venía lo de 'famoso' y Kihyun se limitó a observarla con desconfianza—. ¡Encantada! Me llamo Seoyul. —Entonces, se levantó e inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos—. Tenía ganas de conocerte —añadió en voz baja, tapándose el lateral de la boca y acercándose a Changkyun para que Wonho no la oyese.

—Seoyul —dijo Hoseok con advertencia en su voz. Ella soltó una risita y volvió a tomar asiento.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros? —sugirió con alegría. Parecía entusiasmada por conocerle: decir que Changkyun estaba confundido era quedarse corto.

—Yo... bueno, no sé...

—Gracias, pero mejor otro día —respondió Kihyun mordazmente—. No nos gustaría interrumpir vuestra _cita_ —agregó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—¿Cita? —repitió atónita. Miró a Wonho sin comprender, pero él parecía igual de perdido que ella—. Cielo, ¿de qué hablas? Estoy casada —explicó con una risita, mostrando la alianza que llevaba en su mano derecha—. Con su hermano, para ser exactos.

En ese momento, Changkyun se sintió la persona más estúpida del planeta, y un gran alivio le inundó el cuerpo. Kihyun abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y se quedó en silencio: él tampoco sabía qué decir.

—Quise conocerte antes, ¿sabes? Pero Wonho no me dejó... —dijo Seoyul echándole una mirada molesta a su cuñado—. ¡Incluso mamá se muere por conocerte!

Changkyun no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ni de porqué tanta gente quería conocerle. Le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Wonho; el castaño parecía terriblemente avergonzado por toda esta situación y finalmente habló.

—¿Podéis dejarnos a solas?

La petición provocó que Seoyul hiciese un puchero, pero finalmente cedió y se levantó; cogió su bolso y, antes de marcharse, se despidió de Changkyun diciéndole que debían quedar otro día. Kihyun se quedó quieto en el sitio, todavía intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar; fue entonces cuando Hyungwon hizo su aparición: se había quedado esperando afuera hasta aquel momento, viéndose incapaz de intervenir en la escenita que se había montado dentro.

Tras saludar a su todavía más confundido mejor amigo, se llevó al pelirrosa fuera de la cafetería cogiéndolo por los hombros.

Ahora solo estaban Wonho, Changkyun, y la atmósfera de incomodidad que se había formado entre ellos.

—Bueno... eso ha sido extraño —dijo el castaño tras un interminable momento de silencio.

Changkyun dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo y por fin empezó a hablar: sentía la urgente necesidad de explicarse.

—Lo siento mucho, yo...yo no sabía nada, perdóname, no debí haber asumido cosas sin preguntarte antes y yo...

—Oye, oye —le interrumpió Wonho con calma. Le señaló la silla que estaba frente a él, indicándole que se sentara, y le obedeció en silencio—. Antes de nada, ¿qué te ha pasado estos tres últimos días? Te llamé muchas veces y no diste señales de vida... —explicó con aflicción—. Pensé... que te había pasado algo.

Changkyun se mordió el labio y jugueteó con sus dedos por encima de la mesa.

—No me encontré muy bien...

El cálido tacto que sintió en sus manos le hizo alzar la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos que le calmaban y le ponían nervioso a la vez; Wonho había alargado el brazo por encima de la encimera de cristal para sostener su mano, y en su mirada pudo ver pura preocupación. No quería mentirle, y se sintió fatal consigo mismo por hacerlo.

Suspiró y reunió el valor para contarle lo que le había sucedido.

—Yo... te vi el otro día con Seoyul y...y pensé que... bueno, pensé mal. —Las palabras salían de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas—. Y empecé a darle vueltas a lo de salir contigo, y si de verdad me lo habías pedido en serio...

Wonho abrió mucho los ojos a medida que el contrario hablaba. El pelinegro no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara y sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban; el hecho de que el mayor se quedase callado no le ayudó a calmarse.

—Por supuesto que te lo pedí en serio —dijo por fin. Wonho entrelazó los dedos con los suyos sin apartar la mirada de él; el corazón del pequeño empezó a latir mucho más rápido y notó que sus palmas sudaban—. Y te lo pediré las veces que hagan falta... hasta que me creas, o hasta que te canses de mí —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Su sonrisa... cómo había echado de menos su sonrisa._ Changkyun entrecerró los ojos y, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento cálido que le invadió, soltó lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—Te eché de menos...

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro apartó el rostro a un lado, completamente ruborizado por lo que acababa de confesar: ¿desde cuándo decía ese tipo de cursiladas?

Intentó liberarse del agarre, pero Wonho no le dejó. El castaño le estaba observando con una intensidad penetrante y pudo notar a su corazón golpear su pecho de forma frenética.

—Changkyun —le llamó intentando mantener una voz firme—. Me gustas. Mucho —dijo pausadamente. La manera en la que el menor se ruborizó aún más le animó a seguir—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido contenerme este último mes? —Changkyun tragó saliva y se vio incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Wonho hablaba cada vez en un tono más bajo —. ¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido no poder tocarte... y besarte?

Todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo de gelatina por su hipnotizante discurso. Quería que Wonho no se contuviera de ahora en adelante. Quería tenerle para él solo, que le abrazase y le protegiese...

—Entonces... hazlo.

Wonho abrió un poco los ojos, pero los volvió a entrecerrar.

—Changkyun... ¿entiendes lo que me estás diciendo? —Lo único que pudo hacer el pelinegro fue asentir tímidamente; no tenía ningún sentido negar la realidad a estas alturas. El mayor intentó reprimir su entusiasmo, pero finalmente no lo pudo esconder—. Entonces, ¿quieres salir... conmigo?

Y por primera vez en tres días, Changkyun sonrió antes de dar su respuesta.

—...Sí.

 


	17. Escúchame

Wonho no era bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos; cuando escuchó la palabra ‘sí’ salir de la boca de Changkyun, quiso levantarse y dar saltos de alegría. Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios e intentó disimularla en vano: no podía evitarlo… estaba muy feliz.

Su entusiasmo le resultó obvio a Changkyun, que negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro sin perder la sonrisa.

—Así que… ¿ahora somos novios?

El castaño dejó escapar una risita infantil al pronunciar la última palabra, y el menor le soltó la mano, completamente abochornado. Toda esa situación ya era vergonzosa de por sí, y Wonho no estaba ayudando.

—Necesitas dejar de hacer eso. —Hoseok alzó una ceja y ensanchó su sonrisa por el nerviosismo de Changkyun—. ¿Podrías intentar ser menos…? Bueno, ya sabes. 

—¿Menos qué? —le instó a seguir.

Changkyun se removió en su asiento, sin saber muy bien cómo pedírselo. Finalmente se decidió por ir al grano.

—Menos cursi.

La boca de Wonho se abrió en una mueca de fingida ofensa.

—Oh, Changkyunnie, no puedes pedirme eso.

—…No me llames así.

—¿Prefieres lobito? —inquirió divertido. El bufido que recibió en respuesta le hizo reír enternecido: disfrutaba demasiado molestando a su Changkyun, el cual estaba tan avergonzado que se había tapado medio rostro con una mano.

Entonces, un carraspeo atrajo la atención de ambos. Los dos giraron el cuello hacia la persona que estaba parada al lado de su mesa: se trataba de una señora de cincuenta años, de cabellos cortos y oscuros; miraba al chico de cuarto curso con desaprobación y con los brazos en jarra.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Hoseok animadamente antes de levantarse para abrazarla. Changkyun se sorprendió al oír eso: ¿qué hacía su madre allí?

La mujer le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le apartó impacientemente.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de traer aquí a tus amigos? —le preguntó con mala cara.

—¿…Que les cobre el doble? —Wonho recibió un golpe que le hizo reírse y rodear a su ahora sonriente madre con un brazo antes de dirigirse a Changkyun—. Esta es mi madre —explicó orgulloso.

El pelinegro estaba tan confundido que tardó un par de segundos en levantarse y hacerle una reverencia como era debido.

—En…encantado.

—¡Déjate de formalismos! —dijo ella sacudiendo las manos—. Los amigos de mi Hoseok siempre serán bienvenidos en mi cafetería.

_¿Su cafetería?_

Changkyun miró a su alrededor y entendió todo: así que ese era el local de su madre…

—¡Ah! Es un sitio muy bonito —se apresuró a decir. En verdad era un lugar muy acogedor y agradable. La madre de Wonho le sonrió cálidamente.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró echándole un vistazo también al local con un rostro cansado—. Mi Hoseok suele ayudarme a mantenerlo, no sé qué haría sin él —explicó mirando a su hijo casi con adoración y Wonho le devolvió la sonrisa. A Changkyun también se le contagió una pequeña sonrisa por la bonita relación que mantenían entre los dos: se quedó mirándoles, incluso llegando a sentir un poco de envidia—.  ¿Y cómo te llamas, cariño?

La pregunta sacó al pequeño chico de su ensoñación y perdió la sonrisa.

—S…soy Lim Changkyun.

Ella puso cara de sorpresa al escuchar su nombre y se separó de su hijo, observándole incrédula.

—¿Es este el Changkyun del que no paras de hablar? —Las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron violentamente y miró a la mujer con cara de ‘mamá, te quiero mucho, pero cállate por favor’. Finalmente, Wonho asintió sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado. —¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? Oh, cariño, siéntate por favor —le indicó a Changkyun.

Él obedeció y la mujer empezó a bombardearle con preguntas de si quería beber o comer algo, y que siempre que viniese aquí le saldría todo gratis. Changkyun rechazó sus ofertas con amabilidad, pero entonces se sentó frente a él y dio comienzo a una especie de interrogatorio enmascarado con preguntas gentiles; el pelinegro trató de contestar como pudo y miró con apuro a Wonho.

—Mamá —la llamó al ver cómo estaba acorralando a Changkyun; pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió con la conversación.

—Wonho me ha dicho que tocas el piano, ¿desde hace cuánto lo haces?

—Mamá…

—Desde los… siete años.

—¿Siete? Dios mío, entonces se te debe dar de maravilla.

—Mamá.

—Y dime… ¿tienes novia?

—¡Mamá! —Justo entonces, ambos se giraron hacia Hoseok, que tenía las mejillas coloradas. El castaño cogió a Changkyun de la mano y le hizo levantarse de la silla—. Vamos a dar un paseo —declaró antes de arrastrarle junto a él hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Changkyun se dejó llevar por él y miró hacia atrás, despidiéndose de la mujer como pudo.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Wonho aminoró el paso tras caminar cinco minutos por las diferentes calles; cuando llegaron a un barrio de casas antiguas muy solitario, por fin se calmó y se paró, soltándole la mano a Changkyun.

El castaño se quedó mirando a la nada sin decir una palabra, y el pequeño chico se preocupó. Hoseok se frotó el cuello avergonzado y evitó mirarle mientras hablaba.

—Siento lo de mi madre…

—Oh, no pasa nada —respondió el pianista apresurado—, me cayó muy bien, fue muy agradable. —Exceptuando la parte del interrogatorio, claro.

—Supongo que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte —explicó con una risita nerviosa. Changkyun alzó una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios: se imaginaba perfectamente a Wonho hablando de él día y noche.

—Parecía buena persona —puntualizó comenzando a caminar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. El mayor avanzó a su lado y sonrió cálidamente.

—Sí que lo es…

El rostro de Wonho se iluminó al hablar de ella: se notaba que la quería mucho. Siguieron caminando envueltos en un agradable silencio; la brisa y el ronroneo lejano de los coches eran los únicos sonidos que los acompañaban a lo largo de la travesía.

—Así que… tienes un hermano casado —comentó Changkyun golpeando una piedrecita del suelo asfaltado.

Wonho asintió y alzó la vista al cielo—. Dong-Sun es menor que yo, pero el pequeño diablillo tenía mucha prisa por casarse —explicó animadamente—. Él y Seoyul siempre me apoyaron y me ayudaron mucho… especialmente con mamá.

De repente, su sonrisa se desvaneció y dejó de caminar. Changkyun también se detuvo, con miedo a preguntarle a cerca de lo que pasó con su madre; sin embargo, finalmente encontró el coraje para hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

El castaño suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, retomando el paseo; volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez lo hizo con una gran tristeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el pequeño chico.

—Nunca es agradable descubrir que a tu hijo no solo le gustan las chicas. —Changkyun le escuchó con atención, pudiendo sentir el dolor en sus palabras—. Discutimos muchas veces… pero al final mamá me aceptó, y la quiero mucho por eso.

Continuaron avanzando sin rumbo, envueltos de nuevo por el silencio; el menor simplemente no sabía qué decir, sin embargo, sentía que para animarle las palabras no bastarían. Poco a poco, fue caminando más cerca de Wonho hasta rozar levemente su mano con la del contrario.

Hoseok sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Changkyun, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el simple acto de cogerse de las manos. Todo aquello era tan nuevo para él que se preguntó cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse a esas pequeñas muestras de afecto.

Una risita se escapó de los labios de Wonho y Changkyun le miró con molestia.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… —dijo el mayor sin poder dejar de sonreír—. Es solo que estoy feliz.

Acto seguido, empezó a balancear la mano con la que sostenía la de Changkyun de adelante hacia atrás con entusiasmo. El pianista rodó los ojos, y no se pudo evitar contagiar de aquella sonrisa que brillaba más que el sol.

Sus hoyuelos hicieron su aparición, y Wonho los observó con ternura: todavía no se creía que Changkyun fuese su pequeño novio. _Suyo y de nadie más._

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, empezó a ir más despacio hasta pararse, y Changkyun le miró extrañado; se quedaron así unos segundos en los que el corazón del pelinegro se agitó por cómo estaba siendo observado. Sin previo aviso, Wonho le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

Se quedaron a milímetros de distancia, y lo único que pudo hacer Changkyun fue apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Wonho y mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados antes de que sus labios fuesen atrapados por los del contrario.

Hoseok le besó con cuidado, sosteniéndole con firmeza y acercándole lo máximo posible a él. Necesitaba asegurarse de que el hecho de que Changkyun estuviese allí junto a él era real.

Las pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camiseta de Wonho y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los miles de sentimientos que el mayor le provocaba; sus bocas se abrieron ante la necesidad de sentirse más, y ambos temblaron cuando sus lenguas se rozaron. Changkyun no supo cuando retrocedieron sin dejar de besarse hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada en el muro de la calle.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora y su cabeza daba vueltas: solo era consciente de la cálida sensación que los labios rosados dejaban sobre los suyos. Wonho le apretó contra él y sus manos se colaron por debajo de la sudadera de Changkyun, acariciando con lentitud la piel erizada de su espalda. El menor suspiró entre beso y beso: se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos y deseó permanecer así por siempre.

Poco a poco, el movimiento de sus labios fue cada vez más lento; Wonho empezó a dejar un rastro de besos desde su comisura hasta acabar en su frente. Changkyun le observó intentando recuperar el aliento y un poco aturdido, como si se acabase de despertar.

El castaño le sonrió con ternura y volvió a inclinarse hacia él, primero dándole un corto beso, y luego explorando su boca con más ansias. Los finos dedos de Changkyun se alzaron hasta rodearle por el cuello y acercarle aún más a él: una sensación cálida se instauró en su bajo vientre y le invadió el cuerpo; sentía un cosquilleo agradable cada vez que la lengua de Wonho acariciaba la suya, cada vez que sus fuertes brazos le apretaban más contra él, cada vez que…

De repente, un gran rugido salió de la barriga de Changkyun y ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe. El pelinegro se separó de él con las mejillas aún más rojas de lo que ya estaban por la vergüenza y Hoseok se empezó a reír apoyando la frente en la suya.

—Calla… —exigió Changkyun completamente avergonzado.

—Parece que el lobito tiene hambre —dijo con sorna para pincharle.

El menor bufó por el molesto mote, pero no encontró las fuerzas suficientes como para alejarse de él: sus bonitos ojos marrones le resultaban hipnotizantes. Dándole un último beso en la punta de la nariz, Wonho se apartó de él y sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones para mirar la hora.

—Van a ser las tres… todavía tenemos tiempo para comer algo —explicó con una sonrisa. Changkyun asintió y se quedó pensativo; tuvo una sensación extraña, como si se estuviera olvidando de algo—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Wonho acariciándole el brazo al ver su expresión.

 De pronto, la bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Changkyun y sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima: su recital de piano era a las tres de la tarde.

—Oh mierda… —masculló cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Voy a llegar tarde.

—¿Tarde? ¿A dónde?

El pánico subió por su garganta y se alejó de Wonho, comenzando a caminar calle abajo nerviosamente, sin saber qué hacer. El castaño le siguió apresurado para alcanzarle, pero el menor se paró de repente y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

_El coordinador me va a matar. Dios, me va a caer una buena… ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

—¡Changkyun! —El grito de Wonho le hizo detenerse y mirarle por fin a los ojos—. ¿A dónde vas a llegar tarde? —le preguntó cogiéndole por los hombros.

—A… mi recital de piano.

Wonho volvió a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo para comprobar cuánto tiempo tenían y finalmente habló con decisión.

—De eso nada. —Acto seguido, le cogió de la mano antes de empezar a correr calle arriba. Changkyun le siguió el paso como pudo; a los dos minutos, el cansancio hizo su aparición y sus piernas empezaron a pesarle, sacando a relucir su mala condición física. Sin embargo, el mayor siguió tirando de él y no paró de correr.

Cuando pasaron por delante de MoMo Coffee, Changkyun supo que se dirigían al coche de Wonho.

Para cuando llegase al recital, pensó que se desmayaría de cansancio sobre el piano.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

A duras penas, Changkyun abrió la puerta del salón de actos y, junto a Wonho, caminó a paso rápido por la alfombra del pasillo central. Habían llegado diez minutos tarde y la gente ya había tomado asiento en las butacas. El pequeño chico se acercó a la primera fila en la que estaba sentado el coordinador del club de música y se disculpó numerosas veces, recibiendo una breve regañina de su parte.

Después, ambos subieron por las estrechas escaleras de la derecha y, detrás de la oscuridad del telón, Changkyun dejó su mochila sobre el suelo y sacó con torpeza las partituras y la funda de sus gafas todavía sin recuperar el aliento.

Estaba tan alterado que intentó abrirla por donde no era; entonces, las frías manos de Wonho se posaron sobre las suyas y le miró a los ojos.

—Tranquilo —murmuró con una mirada paciente. Le quitó la funda de entre los dedos y la abrió con cuidado, sacando las gafas y poniéndoselas con suma delicadeza. Changkyun pestañeó un par de veces y apretó las partituras contra su pecho: esta situación le recordó a cuando Wonho había ido corriendo a su recital para darle sus gafas recién arregladas, y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera desenfrenado.

El castaño le colocó un mechón de su espesa cabellera negra detrás de la oreja y le sonrió tiernamente antes de inclinarse para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Suerte ahí afuera —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Incluso le había dicho las mismas palabras que hacía dos meses… era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado su relación en ese tiempo.

Changkyun le miró ensimismado unos segundos y se dirigió hacia el centro del escenario con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Una vez tomó asiento en el banco, colocó las partituras en el atril mientras anunciaban por el micrófono la pieza que estaba a punto de tocar.

Sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente hacia el público, y rápidamente divisó a Wonho, pues era la única persona sentada en las últimas filas. El castaño le saludó animadamente con la mano e hizo una forma de corazón con los brazos; el pianista no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió a concentrarse en el instrumento.

Tomando aire, colocó su pie derecho sobre el pedal y sus yemas sobre las frías teclas. Sintió una cálida sensación nacer en su pecho y trasladarse hasta sus dedos: estaba nervioso, pero también emocionado.

Iba a demostrarle a esa persona tan importante para él su confianza en el escenario. Le iba a hacer llegar sus sentimientos a través de su música. Le iba a hacer saber quién era de verdad Lim Changkyun.

_“Wonho… escúchame.”_

Y entonces, comenzó a tocar.

 

 

 

 


	18. No quiero dejarte ir

Las últimas semanas de junio llegaron, y con ellas las vacaciones de verano. Changkyun se iba a ir a Geochang a casa de sus padres, despidiéndose del primer semestre del curso escolar. Seguramente también pasarían algunos días en la isla Jeju para visitar a sus abuelos paternos.

Kihyun y Hyunwoo insistieron en acompañarle a la estación, pero el pequeño chico rechazó su oferta, puesto que iba a ser su novio quien lo iba a llevar. Aunque les omitió ese detalle.

Todavía no les había contado a sus amigos que ahora estaba saliendo oficialmente con Wonho, pero sospechaba que ya lo sabían. A estas alturas ya les resultaría algo obvio.

—¿Llevas tus cómics? —preguntó Kihyun a su lado. Changkyun metió su último jersey en la maleta que descansaba encima de su colchón antes de girarse hacia su preocupado compañero de piso—. ¿Y tus gafas?

—Sí, mamá —respondió el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Deja de estarle tan encima —dijo Hyunwoo con paciencia desde el marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Kihyun le dedicó uno de sus bufidos y siguió a Changkyun hasta el baño y continuó haciéndole preguntas mientras él se lavaba los dientes.

Después de responderle a todo que sí, Kihyun se quedó más tranquilo. El pelinegro comprobó que aún le quedaban diez minutos, así que decidió tomar una ducha rápida.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron esperándole en el salón: el pelirrosa también iba a coger un tren esa tarde para pasar el verano con su familia, y Hyunwoo se iba a quedar en su piso para trabajar en un restaurante cercano y así ganar algo de dinero por su cuenta.

Un rato después, alguien llamó a la puerta, y Kihyun no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que se trataba de Wonho. El castaño estaba plantado frente a él, con una camisa hawaiana de manga corta que solo le podía quedar bien a él y con sus habituales piercings y gargantilla; con un poco de nerviosismo, el recién llegado le saludó y preguntó si podía pasar.

Una sonrisa extraña se formó en los labios del más bajo y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar; solo pasó un minuto y Wonho ya estaba acorralado por los dos amigos de Changkyun: estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, y los dos chicos lo observaban de pie delante de él y cruzados de brazos.

Lo único que pudo hacer en esa situación fue tragar saliva.

 —¿Tienes hambre? ¿O quieres beber algo, tal vez? —preguntó Kihyun intentando ser amable, pero lo único que consiguió fue incomodar a Wonho, el cual solo negó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Vienes a recoger a nuestro Changkyunnie? —inquirió Hyunwoo en un tono neutro. Wonho se sintió aliviado al hablar con el chico moreno, puesto que era mucho más calmado que su bajito amigo. Además, lo había visto más veces en el polideportivo, y alguna vez habían entablado alguna conversación.

—Sí… —respondió frotándose las manos sobre sus pantalones negros. El sonido del agua corriendo le indicó que su novio debía estar duchándose, pero aun así optó por preguntar lo obvio—. ¿Está Changkyun en el baño?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio; el tiempo pasaba y la incomodidad seguía creciendo. Wonho se removió en el sofá, pensando en qué decir para romper el hielo.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estáis saliendo?

 La pregunta de Kihyun hizo que todos sus músculos se congelaran. De alguna forma, se sentía como si estuviera ante los padres de Changkyun, pidiéndoles permiso para salir con su hijo.

—Menos de una semana. —Wonho trató de contestar con decisión, pero habló en un tono más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? Eran solo los amigos de su novio, no es que fueran a prohibirle salir con él. Ahora Changkyun y él estaban juntos, ¿y qué? No había nada de malo en ello—. Mirad, no tenéis que preocuparos, yo…

Sin embargo, se calló cuando Hyunwoo se acercó a él y levantó la manga de su camiseta negra para enseñarle su musculado brazo derecho. Decir que Wonho estaba confuso era quedarse corto; el castaño alternó la mirada entre su brazo y su robótica expresión, sin entender a qué venía la exhibición de sus bíceps.

—Changkyunnie tiene hábitos extraños cuando bebe alcohol —explicó el moreno señalando unas marcas de dientes que tenía sobre el brazo. Kihyun asintió, recordando cómo hacía dos días el pianista había vuelto a sucumbir bajo los efectos de la bebida—. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

La boca de Wonho estaba levemente abierta por la incredulidad. Finalmente soltó una risita nerviosa, esperando que aquello fuera algún tipo de broma, pero la seriedad de ambos le indicó lo contrario y carraspeó incómodo.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo frotándose el cuello. Desde luego que lo sabía, puesto que había tenido el placer de haber sido mordido por un Changkyun borracho y adorable.

Esta vez, fue Kihyun quien se aproximó hasta él—. Es un niño muy despistado —advirtió el pelirrosa—. Se distrae muy fácilmente con cualquier cosa, así que tienes que tener cuidado. Y además —añadió señalándole con el dedo índice—, debes procurar que se ponga las gafas siempre que puedas, aunque él no quiera.

Lo único que pudo hacer Wonho fue asentir repetidas veces.

—También intenta que salga de vez en cuando —agregó Hyunwoo, recolocándose la manga de la camiseta—. Le cuesta un poco socializar, siempre va a preferir quedarse en casa a salir a pasárselo bien.

El castaño tomó notas mentales de todas las recomendaciones y volvió a asentir.

—Y por último —dijo Kihyun entrecerrando los ojos. Wonho tragó saliva, esperando alguna amenaza de su parte—, cuida de él. —La preocupación era evidente en sus palabras y Wonho no supo qué decir. Kihyun tomó asiento a su lado y lo miró con una expresión cansada—. Es la primera vez que Changkyun sale con alguien… y por eso estamos preocupados.

Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron por la sorpresa: _¿él era… su primer novio? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?_

El silencio invadió la habitación durante un rato hasta que Wonho se decidió a hablar: la noticia de que Changkyun nunca había tenido pareja antes le había pillado desprevenido.

—Cuidaré de él —dijo con una sonrisa genuina. Esa era la pura verdad, nunca permitiría que le hiciesen daño; de repente, recordó la noche en la que Changkyun se había aferrado a él en su coche, pidiéndole que le llevase a casa. Todavía no sabía qué había ocurrido en el pasado, y eso le enfadaba y le asustaba al mismo tiempo; tenía claro era que, a partir de ahora, siempre estaría ahí para protegerle—. Lo prometo.

Aquello causó cierto alivio en los dos chicos; Kihyun le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Hyunwoo le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. El chico de cuarto curso no pudo evitar sonreír: parecía que le acababan de aceptar en aquella extraña familia, y de algún modo se sentía feliz por ello.

Justo entonces, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y salió Changkyun: llevaba un jersey de rallas y sostenía una cazadora vaquera en una mano, y en la otra sujetaba el asa de su maleta de ruedas. Sus cabellos todavía estaban húmedos por la ducha, y miraba con una expresión confusa a la situación que tenía delante.

Wonho pensó que estaba adorable.

—Oh —murmuró alzando las cejas—. ¿Wonho? Llegaste temprano…  —El aludido apretó los labios y entrelazó los dedos sobre sus rodillas mientras que Changkyun se acercaba hasta ellos. El pelinegro miró con desconfianza a Kihyun—. ¿Qué le estabais haciendo?

El más bajo no se ofendió por la acusación y se encogió de hombros con una expresión relajada.

—Solo estábamos teniendo una conversación de adultos, ¿verdad? —Wonho asintió con una sonrisa y Changkyun frunció el ceño, haciendo un puchero por ser excluido del colectivo de los adultos. Pero decidió no darle mucha importancia y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al castaño, indicándole que ya era hora de irse.

Wonho se levantó y le siguió hasta la puerta, no sin antes despedirse como era debido de los otros dos. La sonrisa que recibió por parte de Kihyun y Hyunwoo le dio algo de mala espina, como si tuviese el mensaje subliminal: ‘como incumplas tu promesa, eres hombre muerto’.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Desde que habían salido del piso e incluso en el trayecto en su coche, una sensación extraña perseguía a Wonho y no le dejaba tranquilo. Por eso se había perdido en sus pensamientos, quedándose mirando a la nada y tratando de encontrarle una explicación al porqué tenía un mal presentimiento.

La voz de la mujer que resonó por los altavoces de la estación sacó de su ensoñación a Wonho. Estaba anunciando la llegada del tren con destino a Geochang, el que debía tomar Changkyun.

Se giró sobre su asiento hacia el pequeño chico, que se encontraba sentado a su lado en uno de los bancos de madera distribuidos por el amplio lugar; Changkyun estaba demasiado distraído doblando un folleto acerca del medio ambiente que les había dado un hombre en la entrada de la estación como para darse cuenta de que su tren había llegado.

Con suavidad, posó una mano sobre su rodilla y acarició la piel que dejaba a la vista la rotura de su pantalón vaquero, logrando captar su atención.

—Vamos, ya está aquí tu tren.

Changkyun se desperezó y finalmente se levantó; ambos caminaron muy cerca el uno del otro hasta que llegaron a la zona donde se debía mostrar el billete y solo los pasajeros podían pasar. Wonho tomó aire, pensando en la mejor manera de despedirse: la idea de no volver a ver a su novio hasta dentro de un mes no le atraía demasiado; más bien, se alegraría de que de repente el tren sufriese alguna avería y no pudiese salir de la estación.

Así tendría a Changkyun para él.

Sacudió la cabeza, riñéndose por pensar de manera tan inmadura. El pequeño chico debía de echar de menos a su familia, no podía pretender estar junto a él todo el día, todos los días.

—Ya me tengo que ir, hyung —dijo Changkyun, viendo que Wonho no hacía ni decía nada. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que dejó entrever sus hoyuelos y se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse. Fue entonces cuando Hoseok reaccionó y le cogió del brazo.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué clase de despedida es esa? —dijo algo ofendido. El pelinegro frunció el ceño sin entender—. ¿Te crees que puedes dejarme aquí plantado por un mes e irte de rositas?

Changkyun se lo pensó momentáneamente antes de contestar con un ‘sí’ bastante inexpresivo que molestó a Wonho. A estas alturas, ya debería estar medianamente acostumbrado a sus escasas muestras de cariño y a sus típicas contestaciones llenas de aparente indiferencia, pero aquello nunca dejaba de fastidiarle.

Y Changkyun lo sabía.

—Eres muy cruel —murmuró Wonho haciendo un puchero y tirando del jersey del contrario—. Le haces daño a mi corazón.

Los finos labios de Changkyun se curvaron y negó con la cabeza, suspirando por la actitud infantil de Wonho; no llevaban saliendo mucho tiempo, y ya podía predecir su comportamiento—. Sabía que dirías eso.

—¿Sabes qué es lo único que me puede curar? —inquirió el mayor sin dejar de estar un poco molesto por la frialdad con la que estaba siendo tratado. Acto seguido, se señaló su propia mejilla y se inclinó hacia él, esperando recibir un beso.

Los ojos de Changkyun se desviaron a los lados para comprobar que nadie les estaba mirando y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Sin estar satisfecho, Wonho le atrajo hacia él y le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

El pequeño chico cedió y le devolvió el abrazo, escondiendo sus mejillas coloradas contra su pecho. Wonho sentía como si una mano le estuviese estrujando la garganta, y sus ojos empezaron a picar: por algún motivo, sentía que no debía dejarle ir.

Wonho le apretó contra él y permanecieron así un buen rato, meciéndose suavemente hacia los lados; ninguno quería deshacer el agradable abrazo, ninguno quería decir adiós.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Hoseok disimuló su angustia y le acarició cariñosamente su cabellera negra, diciéndole que no se olvidase de mandarle un mensaje en cuanto llegase a casa de sus padres. Changkyun asintió y le dedico una tímida sonrisa antes de dirigirse con su maleta al mostrador donde debía enseñar el billete.

El pianista fue caminando por el andén y, justo antes de meterse en el tren, se giró para despedirse con la mano de Wonho, el cual no se había movido de su sitio. El mayor le saludó animadamente desde la distancia y se sorbió los mocos que se habían acumulado en su nariz por haber contenido las lágrimas. No podía evitarlo, siempre había sido un llorón.

Trató de ignorar el mal presentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza y deseó que el próximo mes pasase rápido para poder volver abrazar a su Changkyun.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Mucho calor y aburrimiento, aquello definía a la perfección las vacaciones de Changkyun. Él no era del tipo de querer volver al colegio por echar de menos a sus amigos, principalmente porque en sus anteriores escuelas nunca tuvo amigos a los que echar de menos.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Extrañaba los ensayos nocturnos de las obras de teatro de su compañero de piso, los cómodos silencios que compartía con Hyunwoo y, por supuesto, los numeritos que montaban esos dos cuando trataban de actuar como sus padres.

Sin embargo, lo que más echaba de menos era la risita de cierto idiota, que hacía un mes que no escuchaba en directo. Chatear por el móvil con Wonho y las llamadas telefónicas habían ayudado un poco a que su estancia en la isla Jeju fuese un poco más llevadera.

Había llegado el día anterior por la noche a la residencia de estudiantes, y se había pasado casi toda la noche hablando con Kihyun de lo que había hecho en las vacaciones y contándose experiencias divertidas.

Y hoy era el primer día de clases; sus nervios le estaban matando por volver a ver a Wonho.

Quería verle y abrazarle. Pero por supuesto que no se lo diría, porque eso solo aumentaría su ego. Tan solo de imaginarse a Wonho regodeándose en que le había echado de menos le hizo sonreír en su camino hacia la universidad.

En las escaleras de la entrada de la facultad, se encontró con Minhyuk, que estaba ensimismado en su móvil y no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que pasó por su lado. El pelirrojo le saludó con una de sus típicas sonrisas risueñas y le preguntó acerca de sus vacaciones. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde aquellos mensajes que intercambiaron por teléfono y Changkyun intentó no sentirse incómodo, respondiéndole lo mejor que pudo

Todavía no sabía si Minhyuk le había mentido o si de verdad pensaba que Wonho tenía novia y solo se lo había advertido sin ningún motivo oculto; pero prefirió decantarse por la segunda opción y pasar página de todo aquel asunto.

Se despidió amablemente de él y entró en el edificio, pensando en que Minhyuk no debía tener ninguna razón para mentirle de aquella forma, y que seguro que lo hizo con buenas intenciones; cuando iba caminando por los pasillos, notó que muchos ojos se posaban en él. Una sensación desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo, pero aun así decidió ignorar a las miradas indiscretas que lo perseguían a todos lados y entró en su clase.

Pudo olvidarse momentáneamente de lo que acababa de ocurrir gracias a Jooheon, que lo saludó animadamente y que, por primera vez en el curso, se ofreció a sentarse en el pupitre de su derecha para el nuevo semestre, alegando que así podrían hablar más y compartir apuntes o los libros de vez en cuando.

Changkyun aceptó con una sonrisa; Jooheon nunca antes había intentado acercarse a él, y por fin sintió que estaba empezando a ser aceptado en el grupo de Wonho. Las clases de la mañana terminaron antes de lo previsto, y tras decirle al rubio que se verían en la cafetería dentro de diez minutos, se dirigió hacia la segunda planta para ir al aula de cuarto curso: quería que, por una vez, fuese él quien esperase a Wonho a que saliese de clase para darle una sorpresa.

Apretó su carpeta contra el pecho sintiendo que, a cada escalón que subía, su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más. Justo cuando llegó al segundo piso, una chica que pasó por su lado chocó contra su golpeó el hombro, provocando que tirase su portafolios y que todos sus apuntes y partituras se desparramaran por el suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —La chica de flequillo recto se disculpó apresurada y le ayudó a meter las hojas de nuevo en la carpeta; cuando ambos se levantaron, Changkyun pensó que su rostro le resultaba familiar. Rápidamente, cayó en la cuenta de que era una miembro del club de salud y maternidad e inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento antes de extender la mano para coger su portafolios, que ella aun sostenía entre sus dedos.

Pero cuando lo agarró, la chica hizo fuerza y no se lo dejó coger. El pelinegro la miró extrañado y notó algo raro en su rostro: lo estaba observando con los ojos entrecerrados, y el desprecio era evidente en su expresión.

—¿Lim Changkyun?

Una voz detrás de él resonó en el pasillo y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una chica de largos cabellos oscuros que iba en su clase: estaba de brazos cruzados, y a su lado se encontraba un tipo grandullón que no había visto nunca antes y otra miembro del club de Wonho. Había algo amenazante en sus miradas y Changkyun retrocedió un paso, sintiéndose intimidado.

—S…sí —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelinegra y avanzó hacia él, causando que el pequeño siguiese retrocediendo hasta apoyarse en la pared del pasillo. Los otros tres también lo rodearon y Changkyun deseó poder huir de allí y alejarse de aquellas personas, pero el miedo le impedía reaccionar.

—¿Es este? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa burlona. Las demás asintieron y Changkyun tragó saliva.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para andar detrás de Wonho oppa? —preguntó la del flequillo con agresividad—. ¿Acaso crees que le podrías llegar a gustar?

_Así que todo esto es por Wonho…_

Changkyun bajó la mirada asustado, pero el chico le agarró fuertemente de la mandíbula y le alzó la cabeza.

—Nos encargaremos de que no te atrevas a volver a dirigirle la palabra —siseó apretando los dedos en su piel. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero aun así la voz de Changkyun no salía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y todo su cuerpo temblaba: estaba ocurriendo otra vez.

De nuevo, estaba reviviendo sus años de escuela. Estaba a punto de volver a caer en la pesadilla de la que creía haber salido hace tiempo, pero esta vez no era porque le considerasen extraño o un bicho raro, sino por Wonho. 

Entonces, el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó; los cuatro se fueron de allí entre risas y él se quedó totalmente solo, apoyado contra la pared con la mirada perdida y con un único pensamiento repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Nunca debí haber aceptado salir con él._

 


	19. La tormenta

Aquel día se cumplía un mes desde que Changkyun había aceptado salir con él. Wonho estaba muy emocionado por volver a verle: se moría de ganas de abrazarle y besarle. Estaba contando los minutos para que la clase de economía terminase para así poder ir a buscar a su novio a su aula y darle el regalo que le había preparado por su primer aniversario.

El día anterior, tras ayudar a su madre a limpiar la cafetería después de que se fuesen todos los clientes, estuvo cocinando con ella unos muffins para dárselos a Changkyun. Su madre ya sabía que estaban saliendo juntos, y se había entusiasmado tanto que ella también quiso participar en el regalo para el pequeño chico.

Wonho le echó un vistazo a la bolsa lila que descansaba en el suelo al lado de su pupitre; desde arriba, se podía ver el contenido del táper transparente: las magdalenas estaban cubiertas de un frosting de color azul oscuro que imitaba la cara del monstruo de las galletas. Incluso le había hecho los ojos saltones del personaje televisivo que tanto le gustaba a Hoseok desde pequeño.

Y por supuesto, los muffins eran bajos en grasa, puesto que a Wonho le interesaba mucho la cocina saludable. Sonrió satisfecho, imaginándose la cara que pondría Changkyun al ver el regalo: pensaba molestarle un poco y pedirle algún favor a cambio, como un beso, o tal vez dos.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, cogió apresurado su mochila y la bolsa; se despidió de Hyungwon y Minhyuk, los cuales se iban a quedar un rato más en clase para repasar unos apuntes que el pelirrojo no entendía y se marchó del aula, sin ser consciente de que Minhyuk había clavado sus ojos castaños en él con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

Su corazón golpeó su pecho con fuerza a medida que caminaba por el pasillo y antes de doblar la esquina, se detuvo dejando las cosas en el suelo para sacar su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y así mirar su reflejo. Se peinó el flequillo con los dedos y comprobó que su gargantilla estaba en su sitio, que sus dientes estaban impecablemente blancos y que, en definitiva, estaba tan atractivo como siempre.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a guardarse en teléfono, se planchó su camisa azul cielo con las manos y recogió las cosas del suelo antes de retomar su camino. Sin embargo, nada más ver a Changkyun apoyado en la pared a tan solo unos metros de él, se paró en seco y su sonrisa se ensanchó: ¿acaso le estaba esperando?

Se sintió enternecido por aquel gesto y se empezó a acercar a él, con unas ganas tremendas de abrazarle.

—¿Changkyunnie? —le llamó animadamente ya estando a su lado. El aludido parecía no escucharle y tenía la vista fijada en el suelo; Wonho volvió a llamarle sin recibir respuesta alguna y su sonrisa fue sustituida por un puchero—. Oye, Changkyunnie —insistió zarandeándole suavemente su brazo cubierto por una grande sudadera gris.

Fue entonces cuando logró captar su atención y alzó sus ojos felinos para mirarle.

—Ah… hola —le saludó desganadamente.

A Wonho le dolió recibir ese saludo después de no haberse visto por un mes, pero el sentimiento de preocupación fue mayor—. ¿Ocurre algo? —Changkyun negó con la cabeza y se forzó a sonreír. El mayor le observó sin creerle y reparó en que su carpeta estaba tirada en el suelo a unos metros de él—. ¿No es esa tu carpeta?

Antes de recibir una contestación, se agachó para coger el portafolios y se lo ofreció al pelinegro, el cual lo agarró apresurado y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Gracias… se me debió haber caído.

Era evidente que algo le pasaba, y a Wonho le mataba por dentro no saberlo. No quería forzarle a que se lo contara, así que decidió que sería buena idea darle su regalo para tratar de animarle.

—Changkyunnie, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro. Él le dedicó una expresión confusa que le indicó que no tenía ni idea—. Aish… siempre me haces lo mismo. Hace un mes que estamos juntos —explicó con un puchero.

El pianista entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero los cerró y bajó la vista hacia sus pies.

—Voy a ignorar la frialdad con la que me estás tratando y te daré tu regalo igualmente —prosiguió Wonho con teatralidad antes de ofrecerle la bolsa lila—, pero solo porque soy una buena persona.

Los ojos de Changkyun se abrieron ligeramente al ver el regalo y solo cuando Hoseok empezó a balancear la bolsa en el aire se decidió a cogerla dubitativo. Echó un vistazo al interior y vio el táper con los muffins; apretó los labios y se quedó mirando las caras sonrientes de los monstruos de las galletas sin mostrar expresión ninguna.

—Mi madre me ayudó a hacerlos —explicó Wonho orgulloso—. Créeme, nunca probarás unos muffins tan ricos como estos.

Los murmullos de unos compañeros de clase que caminaban por el pasillo a su lado hicieron que Changkyun los mirase; su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de aflicción y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Hoseok, cuya expectación por saber su opinión del regalo resultaba evidente.

—Yo… —masculló apretando el asa de la bolsa—… no tengo hambre. —Dicho esto, le devolvió el regalo y Hoseok lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, mirando al pelinegro con los ojos muy abiertos. La sonrisa de su rostro se fue perdiendo hasta desvanecerse: esperaba que se tratase de una broma y que en realidad Changkyun estuviese entusiasmado por el regalo.

Pero cuando se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo, Hoseok supo que no era ninguna broma. Permaneció quieto en el sitio, observando cómo la pequeña figura de su novio se perdía en la distancia y pestañeó numerosas veces.

De repente, se sintió ingenuo y estúpido. Sus ojos empezaron a enrojecerse y su garganta se estrechó dolorosamente: su corazón dolía. Mucho.

_No… le debe pasar algo._

Eso es lo que Hoseok se dijo a sí mismo; puede que Changkyun a veces fuese frío, pero aquello era demasiado. Algo debió haber ocurrido, estaba seguro. Se frotó los ojos para evitar que ninguna lágrima cayese y tomó aire echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando su respiración se calmó, bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa y observó el interior: los ojos saltones de los muffins parecían decir en silencio ‘la has fastidiado’ y Hoseok arrugó la nariz.

—No me miréis así —les reprochó enfurruñado—. Changkyun solo tiene un mal día, eso es todo.

Sabía cómo era Changkyun, así que debía ser el doble de comprensivo. Le daría espacio al menor para no agobiarle, seguro que al final volvía a él para contarle lo que le ocurría. _O eso esperaba._

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

_“Me das asco… ¿te crees especial porque oppa sabe que existes? Muérete de una vez.”_

—Oye. —El tacto de Jooheon en su hombro le hizo dar un respingo y girarse sobre su pupitre para mirarle. La preocupación era evidente en su rostro—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido.

Changkyun arrugó la nota que se había encontrado en su mesa y la apretó fuertemente en su puño para que el rubio no la viese. Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo y asintió; Jooheon insistió un poco más en que si no se encontraba bien, debería irse a casa, pero el pequeño chico siguió respondiendo que todo estaba bien.

En realidad, nada estaba bien. Nada.

Esos chicos que se había encontrado hacía dos semanas en el pasillo de cuarto curso no le habían dejado en paz desde entonces. Primero fueron las notas: todos los días, se encontraba una nueva en su pupitre, amenazándole con palabras para que se alejase de Wonho. Las partituras que llevaba en el interior de su cuaderno estaban destrozadas el día que las sacó en el salón de actos para practicar. Miradas indiscretas le perseguían a todas partes, empujones ‘accidentales’… aquello se estaba volviendo insoportable.

La gente hablaba, y Changkyun hacía oídos sordos; sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una voz tomase el control de su cabeza y le torturase todos los días, a todas horas. Estaba bajando a la planta baja de la facultad cuando apareció de nuevo.

 _Eres asqueroso._ _Muérete ya, así dejarías de dar problemas. Muérete. Muérete. Muérete._

Se sujetó a la barandilla de las escaleras y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando echar a aquella voz de su mente, pero viéndose incapaz de conseguirlo. Se quedó en el sitio un rato para tratar de recuperarse, pero una risita femenina proveniente del piso superior le hizo alzar la cabeza. Antes de que pudiese apartarse, un objeto duro impactó en su cabeza y se rompió, liberando una sustancia viscosa que descendió por su pelo hasta mancharle toda la cara.

Se llevo una mano a la cara, y comprobó que lo que tenía en el rostro era clara de huevo. Ni siquiera volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia arriba cuando se retiró las cáscaras que se habían quedado adheridas a su pelo y terminó de descender los escalones con aparente tranquilidad en dirección a los baños.

Una vez estando dentro de los aseos, tiró su mochila al suelo y se acercó al lavabo; abrió el grifo y se lavó el pelo y la cara con poca delicadeza, deseando poder desaparecer, deseando poder irse a casa y no volver a salir de allí nunca más.

Miró al espejo, y este le devolvió su reflejo ojeroso y depauperado por la falta de comida y sueño: era el mismo Changkyun que el de sus años de instituto. Creía que lo había superado, que se había vuelto más valiente, más fuerte. Pero tenía miedo. Y aun así no se iba a permitir llorar, al menos no delante de esa gente, y mucho menos en frente de Wonho.

Recordó la preocupación de Hoseok durante aquellos últimos días, el cómo trató de ser comprensivo y paciente con él para que le contase si le ocurría algo. Y fue aún más doloroso recordar el cómo le había rechazado e ignorado a partes iguales.

Simplemente no podía permitir que, por su culpa, Wonho cayese en el mismo pozo por el que sus miedos e inseguridades le estaban arrastrando. Desde que habían empezado a salir juntos, la gente también comenzó a hablar de Hoseok, describiéndole con palabras que prefería no recordar.

Prefería sufrir solo… era lo mejor para ambos.

—¡Changkyun!

La voz de Hyungwon le hizo pegar un respingo y girarse con las gotas de su pelo mojado deslizándose por su frente. Al lado del esbelto chico, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, estaba Minhyuk. El pelirrojo palideció al verle, e inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Changkyun no pudo preguntarse el porqué de su reacción ya que Hyungwon había dado un par de zancadas hasta estar justo en frente de él.

Hyungwon, a pesar de su habitual aspecto somnoliento, siempre guardaba para él una sonrisa o una caricia en el pelo, pero aquella vez era completamente distinto. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

—Te busqué por todas partes, ¿qué haces aquí? —Paró un momento para posar sus ojos en el cabello empapado de Changkyun—. ¿Qué te pasó en el pelo? —No se le ocurrió ninguna excusa creíble, así que el pianista se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a evitar el contacto visual. Recibió un suspiro en respuesta y el mayor se giró hacia Minhyuk—. ¿Podrías darnos un momento?

El pelirrojo hizo el amago de decir algo, pero se calló con una expresión culpable y se marchó de allí, dejándolos solos en los baños.

—Mira, Changkyun… —le llamó con una expresión cansada—, no quiero meterme en tu vida personal… pero, ¿estás teniendo problemas con Wonho?

La pregunta hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

—¿Porqué lo preguntas? —respondió bajando el tono de voz, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Que porqué lo pregunto? —repitió incrédulo—. Solo hace falta veros para saber que algo va mal.

_¿Era tan obvio?_

—No ocurre nada —contestó finalmente, evitando el contacto visual por miedo a enfrentar a esos ojos que le estaban juzgando.

Hyungwon apoyó las manos en sus hombros y consiguió que alzase el rostro.

—Wonho está muy mal —explicó con seriedad—. No quiere hablar con nosotros, y hace dos días que no viene a clase. —La noticia hizo que el corazón de Changkyun se estremeciese por la culpa—. ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada?

El cúmulo de emociones en el interior del pelinegro estallaron e hicieron que le apartase las manos con brusquedad. No quería que le hiciese más preguntas. No quería hablar de Wonho, ni de los chicos de cuarto curso. No quería saber nada.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —masculló a la defensiva.

Hyungwon le miró con decepción, haciéndole sentir la peor persona del planeta. No podía soportarlo ni un minuto más, así que le rodeó y recogió su mochila del suelo con la intención de irse, pero el mayor habló de nuevo y se detuvo.

—Te dije que no le hicieras daño. —Esas palabras hicieron que todos los músculos de Changkyun se congelasen y que una sensación desagradable le inundase el cuerpo—. Estuvo llorando, ¿lo sabías?

La tristeza y la rabia eran evidentes la voz de Hyungwon, y el pelinegro no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para encararle. Tan solo imaginarse a Hoseok llorando por su culpa hizo que su corazón se retorciera, y simplemente ya no lo soportó más.

Se fue de allí sin mirar atrás, apretando las correas de su mochila con fuerza, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas para evitar derramar ninguna lágrima. Changkyun nunca lloraba, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Salió de la facultad y caminó a través del campus bajo las nubes grises que amenazaban con convertirse en una tormenta muy pronto. Avanzó sin bajar el ritmo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que alejarse de Wonho era lo correcto.

_Es por el bien de los dos._

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero hacía un buen rato que pasó de largo de la residencia de estudiantes. Sus piernas empezaron a doler por lo rápido que iba, pero no le importaba.

_No quiero que le hagan daño._

La cálida sonrisa de Hoseok se abrió paso entre sus recuerdos y comenzó a decelerar lentamente. En su mente, los rosados labios del castaño se transformaron en un puchero, y sus bonitas manos le tiraron del jersey, intentando atraer su atención como siempre.

_“¡Changkyunnie, hazme caso!” “Mira qué camisa me compré el otro día… me queda genial, ¿verdad?” “Ah… estoy seguro de que nunca te imaginaste tener un novio tan guapo.”_

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Changkyun estaba parado en medio de una acera a las afueras del campus. La gélida brisa le hizo estremecer y su pelo todavía estaba mojado; podía notar cómo las gotas que descendían por su cuello se estaban colando en el interior de su jersey: si no se secaba pronto, iba a coger un resfriado.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo y, justo entonces, un trueno resonó en la distancia, pero el chico no se inmutó. La única imagen que tenía en su cabeza era la de aquellos ojos castaños que se solían regalar un guiño descarado solo para molestarle, que sonreían también cuando su dueño estaba feliz, que siempre le observaban con adoración y ternura. Y ahora, esos ojos estaban enrojecidos, tristes, dejando salir las lágrimas que su frialdad había provocado.

Changkyun nunca lloraba. O al menos hasta ese día.

Su interior estaba roto, y no pudo evitar hacerlo en silencio. Sin dejar de mirar a las nubes, deseó poder ser como ellas, volar por el cielo y evaporarse de este mundo; así tal vez, las personas a las que tanto había herido se olvidasen de él y podrían ser felices.

Y, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de Changkyun quería ser egoísta. Quería ser feliz también y estar junto a Wonho a pesar de lo que la gente dijera; fue entonces cuando esa diminuta parte de su ser tomó el control de su cuerpo y le hizo coger su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Por una vez en su vida, deseó dejar atrás sus miedos y arriesgarse para intentar ser feliz.

Con languidez, se puso sus gafas que guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta vaquera y marcó el número de teléfono de Hyungwon. Se lo apoyó en la oreja y, mientras esperaba a que le respondiese, unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a descender del cielo.

La opresión de su pecho se volvió más fuerte a medida que la lluvia le humedecía aún más el pelo y sus lentes.

—¿Sí?

Changkyun tardó unos segundos en contestar. Pero cuando lo hizo, habló con decisión: esta vez, se expresaría sin miedo, sin titubeos.

—Dame la dirección de la casa de Wonho.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Con la respiración agitada, empapado de la cabeza a los pies y sujetando su también mojada mochila con una mano: esa fue la imagen que se encontró Wonho en la puerta de su casa, en un antiguo bloque de apartamentos.

—Changkyun… —murmuró totalmente sorprendido por la aparición del pequeño chico en su piso. El pelinegro se limitó a observarle a través de sus gafas empañadas por la humedad; su corazón latía tan rápido que podría salirse de su pecho, y los nervios le estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Changkyun se sintió feliz de ver a Hoseok allí, frente a él, con su despeinado flequillo castaño tapándole los ojos, vestido con un chándal para andar por casa y una expresión que había pasado de la sorpresa a la preocupación.

_Cómo le había echado de menos…_

Sin mediar palabra, dejó caer su mochila al suelo embaldosado del rellano y abrazó a Wonho casi sin fuerzas, pero a la vez aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Necesitaba que aquellos brazos le envolviesen en su manto de calor reconfortante, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Wonho permaneció rígido como una tabla. Changkyun no se apartó de él hasta un rato después, dolido por el rechazo que, a fin de cuentas, se merecía por cómo le había tratado los últimos días.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el pianista descubrió que no era rechazo lo que había en ellos, sino una mezcla de tristeza y agradecimiento. Hoseok alzó sus dedos y acarició con delicadeza las húmedas mejillas del menor antes de atraerle hacia él y besarle, dejando salir todas sus emociones contenidas. Changkyun cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, correspondiéndole torpemente y sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar.

Se separaron unos segundos, los suficientes para observarse mutuamente y sonreír antes de volver a besarse con más ganas, caminando a ciegas hacia el interior del apartamento.

Fue aquel día en el que Changkyun se dio cuenta de que estaba total y completamente enamorado de Shin Hoseok.

 


	20. Helado con sabor a soju

Los suaves labios de Wonho le dieron una sensación reconfortante, como si estuviese en casa; sus fuertes brazos le rodearon, pegándole a su cuerpo, diciéndole en silencio que estaba ahí para él y que le protegería.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, el mayor cerró la puerta torpemente sin romper el beso. Changkyun se apoyó en la pared y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños del contrario, temblando cada vez que sus labios acariciaban los suyos, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y probando su sabor dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, dejándole un regusto como a soju… 

Changkyun abrió repentinamente los ojos y se separó de Hoseok, observándole sorprendido. El mayor pestañeó un par de veces y mostró una expresión confusa; fue entonces cuando el pequeño chico se dio cuenta de su aspecto: tenía los ojos enrojecidos y sus orejas y mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

_¿Está borracho?_

Wonho pareció leerle el pensamiento y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y las manos.

—¡Ah, Changkyunnie, n…no estoy borracho! —explicó nervioso. Los ojos del pelinegro se desviaron hacia la mesa del pequeño salón, en la que había una botella de soju vacía, varios botes de ramen y otro de helado de vainilla. Wonho giró el cuello momentáneamente en esa dirección y se rascó una ceja avergonzado—. Bueno… sí he bebido, ¡pero te prometo que sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo! —insistió con sinceridad en el rostro.

Su frustración le hizo gracia, y no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente: Wonho evadió mirarle directamente y se pasó los dedos por su flequillo en un intento de arreglar sus despeinados cabellos. Tenía aspecto de recién levantado, y parecía avergonzado de mostrarse tan desaliñado ante él.

Pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario al respecto puesto que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de estornudar. Wonho le miró alarmado, y solo entonces se acordó de que Changkyun estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia. Casi entrando en pánico, le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia su dormitorio; en el recorrido, el pianista se fijó en que en el televisor del salón estaba puesta la película ‘El diario de Noah’ y se rio para sus adentros.

Wonho rebuscó entre su armario un buen rato hasta sacar unos vaqueros, una sudadera verde, calcetines limpios y ropa interior y ofrecérselos a Changkyun en una pila ordenada y doblada de ropa.

—Vas a resfriarte si no te tomas una ducha caliente —aclaró Hoseok mientras el menor aceptaba las prendas. Changkyun se sorbió la nariz a la vez que observaba en silencio la montaña de ropa que tenía en sus manos: lo más probable es que le quedase enorme. Wonho le señaló la puerta de madera que estaba a su lado, indicándole que ese era el aseo y, antes de marcharse, dudó unos segundos y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla con las orejas rojas como tomates.

Changkyun se quedó mirando la puerta por la que se fue, alzando sus dedos hasta su mejilla y sonrió enternecido. Tras dejar las prendas sobre el colchón, se tomó un momento para estudiar el dormitorio del mayor: en frente de la cama, se encontraba un tocador con numerosos productos cosméticos para el cuidado de la piel y un joyero que contenía todos los accesorios favoritos de Wonho, incluidas sus gargantillas; a los pies del mueble, había varias bolsas de tiendas de ropa caras.

Sobre la mesita de noche, había un par de fotos enmarcadas: en una, él debía de tener quince años y estaba abrazado a su madre en la entrada de su cafetería. Tal vez se tratase de la inauguración del local. Y en la otra, Wonho, Jooheon, Minhyuk y Hyungwon estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa de un restaurante sonrientes y, a juzgar por sus mejillas enrojecidas y la cantidad de botellas de soju que había en la foto, seguramente también borrachos. Lo más probable es que fuese tomada en su primer año de universidad.

Encima de los cojines con estampados geométricos de la cama descansaba un peluche del monstruo de las galletas: sus ojos saltones le trajeron el mal recuerdo del rechazo de los muffins que el mayor y su madre se habían esmerado tanto en hacer: todavía debía disculparse por eso… y por muchas otras cosas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, finalmente entró en el baño y se despojó de su ropa mojada y sus gafas. Una vez debajo del agua caliente de la ducha, todos sus músculos se relajaron y cerró los ojos, como si acabase de obtener su primer momento de tranquilidad después de mucho tiempo. Solo cuando se enjabonó la cabeza y un agradable olor a nueces le inundó las fosas nasales, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casa de Wonho, duchándose en su baño, utilizando su jabón.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y decidió ignorar el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Una vez duchado y secado, salió del baño con el pelo todavía un poco mojado y se empezó a vestir con la ropa que Hoseok le había prestado; efectivamente, le quedaba demasiado grande.

Se observó en el espejo del tocador y suspiró: sus piernas delgadas lo parecían aún más al estar envueltas por los vaqueros rotos del mayor, que supuestamente debían quedarle ajustados, y las mangas de la sudadera eran demasiado largas y holgadas, aunque Changkyun solía llevar prendas así de grandes como parte de arriba. Lo único de su talla eran los calcetines blancos.

El aroma que desprendía la ropa era el característico de Wonho; aquel olor dulce y primaveral se había convertido en algo familiar para él, algo que nunca quería olvidar. Por primera vez, tuvo la necesidad de ponerse las gafas para sentirse él mismo, por lo que las cogió para limpiarlas con la manga de la sudadera y se las puso.

Salió del dormitorio con el corazón golpeando su pecho, esperando encontrarse con Hoseok, pero ese no fue el caso; la pantalla del televisor estaba apagada, la mesita del salón estaba libre de cualquier bote de comida y su superficie brillaba más que cuando llegó al apartamento: era obvio que Wonho había aprovechado que se estaba duchando para limpiarla. De una puerta entreabierta a su derecha salían sonidos de platos y cacharros, por lo que Changkyun supuso que era la cocina.

Dando pequeños pasos, tomó asiento en el sofá negro del salón y esperó pacientemente a que Hoseok volviese; mientras tanto, se entretuvo jugando con las mangas de la sudadera color verde botella, fijándose por primera vez en que la frase ‘Life is C between B and D’ estaba bordada sobre la tela.

Estaba tan ensimismado con su distracción que no se dio cuenta de que Wonho había posado una taza con un líquido humeante sobre la mesita hasta que le acarició la cabeza para llamar su atención.

Changkyun le miró un poco sobresaltado y Hoseok sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado; el menor se fijó en que su cabello estaba mejor peinado, y que el chándal había sido sustituido por unos pantalones negros raídos, una camiseta blanca y un cárdigan gris. Verle sin ningún tipo de cosmético ni maquillaje en la cara hacía que su rostro pareciese más redondeado, más suave.

Changkyun pensó que se veía atractivo de cualquier manera.

—Bébetelo, así entrarás en calor —indicó señalando la taza con la barbilla. El pelinegro dudó unos segundos antes de tomar el cálido recipiente entre sus todavía arrugados dedos por el baño caliente y le dio un sorbo.

Wonho alzó las piernas al sofá mientras observaba cómo Changkyun se relamía al descubrir que era leche con miel y le daba otro sorbo más largo—. Sé que te gusta más el café… pero no me quedaba —explicó el mayor un poco nervioso, cogiendo un cojín floreado del sofá y abrazándolo contra su pecho. Al hacer esto, quedó al descubierto la carcasa de la película romántica que estaba viendo antes de que Changkyun llegase y la escondió disimuladamente en un hueco del sofá, volviendo a poner el cojín en su sitio para taparlo mejor.

El pianista lo había visto todo de reojo, pero se limitó a sonreír discretamente mientras seguía bebiendo.

—Está bien, me gusta —murmuró en respuesta.

El castaño suspiró aliviado y permanecieron envueltos en un agradable silencio, únicamente interrumpido por la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales; escuchar la tormenta del exterior era reconfortante.

 —Te has puesto las gafas —comentó Hoseok con una voz suave. Changkyun le miró de soslayo mientras soplaba la superficie del humeante líquido, encontrándose con una expresión que provocó que su corazón se encogiese por la culpabilidad.

Sus ojos oscuros le observaban con una dolorosa melancolía, expresándole en silencio lo mucho que le había echado de menos, y sus rosados labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa triste.

¿Por qué, después de haberle hecho tanto daño, Hoseok seguía sonriéndole? ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo y no esperar ninguna explicación de su parte? ¿Por qué le recibía con los brazos abiertos y no se enfadaba con él?

Changkyun apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, sujetando con fuerza la taza entre sus manos: el amor que recibía del mayor le resultaba abrumador, y por eso le correspondía la mayoría de veces con fingida indiferencia, dibujando una línea imaginaria entre ellos.

Siempre trató de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie, manteniendo las distancias en un intento por protegerse. De esa manera, nadie le haría daño. Y ahora que alguien le importaba, había intentado protegerle a costa de hacerle aún más daño.

—Lo siento… —masculló Changkyun casi inaudiblemente. Wonho no hizo ni dijo nada durante un buen rato, hasta que tomó la taza de entre sus entumecidos dedos y la colocó encima de la mesa; acto seguido, envolvió su pequeña mano derecha entre las suyas más grandes y la acarició con delicadeza—. Lo siento mucho… —repitió ahogándose en sus propias palabras.

El castaño se acercó a él y le rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, apoyando la cabeza de Changkyun en su pecho sin dejar de sujetarle la mano. El pianista volvió a sentir unas ganas tremendas de llorar, estaba aterrorizado de que Wonho se hubiese cansado de dar tanto y recibir tan poco a cambio. Y el hecho de que se conformase con lo poco que le daba le dolía demasiado, le desgarraba por dentro.

La calidez del cuerpo de Wonho y su familiar aroma le dieron la confianza suficiente como para abrirse a él y, sin que pudiese controlarlo, todas las preocupaciones que le habían carcomido aquellas últimas semanas y el dolor que había acarreado él solo durante sus años de instituto salieron de su corazón y los manifestó en forma de palabras.

Le contó la historia de cómo se quiso cambiar de instituto después del primer curso, el cómo ir todos los días a la escuela se había convertido en un infierno, y el cómo no tuvo a nadie con quién hablar. Changkyun tampoco quiso contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres; él mismo se había aislado del mundo que le rodeaba. Estaba demasiado cansado como para explicárselo a alguien, y estaba seguro de que nadie iba a hacer el esfuerzo de entenderle.

Wonho le escuchó en silencio, abrazándolo con fuerza, dándole de vez en cuando un suave beso en la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —susurró Hoseok contra su pelo cuando Changkyun se quedó en silencio—. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí… —repitió una y otra vez hasta que el pequeño chico se tranquilizó y sus músculos se destensaron.

La tormenta de exterior se calmó a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y el pelinegro se irguió ligeramente para poder mirar a Wonho, frotándose sus ojos cansados por debajo de las gafas: su cálido abrazo había tenido una especie de efecto somnífero.

El mayor le miró con agradecimiento por confiar en él y contarle sus problemas, pero ambos sabían que aún había una cuestión sin resolver y que tenían miedo de sacar a flote en la conversación.

—¿Qué te pasó estas últimas dos semanas?

Changkyun apretó los labios y desvió su mirada momentáneamente para reunir el valor suficiente y poder enfrentarse a ese angelical rostro que le observaba con tanto dolor.

—Yo… tenía miedo —reveló con la voz apagada.

—¿De qué?

—De que te hicieran daño —respondió con más seguridad. Wonho frunció el ceño sin comprender el motivo de su esquivo comportamiento; pero no le dio tiempo a objetar nada ya que Changkyun se subió a su regazo y le miró con extrema seriedad—. Quería protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? —repitió cada vez más confundido. Se suponía que era él quien tenía que protegerle, y no al revés—. Changkyun, ¿qué ha…?

No pudo seguir hablando puesto que el pelinegro posó sus manos en su pecho y le dio un rápido y torpe beso en los labios. La determinación en su mirada y el sonrojo de sus mejillas por lo que acababa de hacer provocó que Wonho se olvidase de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

—Y…yo solo quiero que no te pase nada.

La tímida confesión hipnotizó a Hoseok, el cual entrecerró los ojos suavemente y le observó tragando saliva. El mayor descansó sus manos en sus costados y le apretó contra él, deslizándolas poco a poco hacia abajo.

Sus dedos se colaron por dentro de los rotos del vaquero de Changkyun y tocó su tibia piel, provocándole un escalofrío. Acarició su nariz con la suya y rozó sus labios carnosos contra los más finos sin romper el contacto visual.

—Soy yo el que debe protegerte… —murmuró contra su boca antes de darle un perezoso beso. Volvió a unir sus labios en besos cortos y lentos, dándole leves mordiscos y acariciando la parte baja de su espalda.

Changkyun había cerrado los ojos y apretaba con fuerza el cárdigan de Wonho, disfrutando del sentimiento que tanto había echado de menos. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, le menor no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido que les separó; el castaño le observó divertido y le empezó a dar besos rápidos por sus comisuras y sus labios aguantando una sonrisa.

—Para —se quejó Changkyun con poco convencimiento, tremendamente avergonzado por el sonido que había emitido. Pero Wonho no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso y siguió dándole besos hasta que el pianista le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Por la forma de media luna de los ojos de Hoseok, supo que estaba sonriendo.

—Changkyunnie… —le llamó el mayor; su aliento le hizo cosquillas en los dedos, pero aun así Changkyun no los apartó de su boca—… estás muy mono con esa ropa —comentó casualmente, con la intención de fastidiarle.

—No soy mono —argumentó molesto.

—Sí que lo eres.

—He dicho que no…

Después de murmurar esa respuesta, se contemplaron en silencio y sus pulsos se dispararon inevitablemente. La cálida respiración de Wonho sobre sus manos erizó toda su piel y apartó sus dedos solo para poder acariciar sus labios rosados con delicadeza.

Su exploración pasó por sus mejillas hasta detenerse sobre sus respingonas orejas. Trazó el borde de sus aretes con sus yemas; a los ojos de Wonho, estaba siendo el adorable lobito curioso que había manoseado sus piercings en su coche, la noche en que salieron a cenar y se había emborrachado.

Cogió sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y se las besó solo para después unir sus bocas en un beso más hambriento que los anteriores. Ambos estaban necesitados del calor que se brindaban, todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin abrazarse ni besarse les había afectado demasiado.

Wonho volvió a acariciar la lengua del menor con la suya, y esta vez Changkyun no se contuvo, suspirando su nombre mientras le atraía hacia él. Lo que más necesitaba el pequeño chico era olvidarse de todo y sentir que Hoseok estaba junto a él.

Se separaron unos segundos que Wonho aprovechó para deslizar sus gafas por su bonita nariz y dejarlas a un lado, atrapando sus labios de nuevo, primero en un beso tortuosamente lento, y después con mayor rapidez y ansias. Le encantaba ser quien le quitaba sus lentes, dejándole vulnerable y expuesto ante él.

Con destreza, Wonho le sujetó y le levantó del sofá sin dejar de besarle; Changkyun enrolló las piernas en su cintura y se abrazó a su cuello, abriendo la boca para él y disfrutando de la calidez y humedad de sus labios.

Pocos segundos después, Changkyun estaba tumbado en la cama, con Hoseok encima de su cuerpo y encajado entre sus piernas. El ligero sabor a soju que su rosada lengua dejaba sobre su boca era embriagador: su aroma primaveral y la extraña mezcla de alcohol y helado eran la combinación perfecta para hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas, llevándole a un mundo en el que solo estaban ellos dos, felices, y juntos.

Wonho se irguió con la respiración entrecortada para sacarse el cárdigan y la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso. Aquella visión secó la boca de Changkyun, y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

El mayor se dio cuenta de esto, y no dudó en hacer movimientos lentos y circulares con sus caderas, mordiéndose el labio y disfrutando de ver la reacción de Changkyun. El pelinegro cerró los ojos con fuerza: el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre se volvió tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar gemir.

—No te tapes… —murmuró Wonho volviendo a estar inclinado sobre él, ralentizando el roce entre sus entrepiernas y dándole un suave piquito sobre sus manos. Se las apartó con delicadeza para así poder dejar un rastro de besos desde su comisura derecha hasta su oreja—… quiero oírte —susurró en su oído.

Una corriente recorrió la espina dorsal de Changkyun cuando le mordió el lóbulo y dejó escapar un suspiro; Wonho siguió besándole los lunares de su cuello que tanto le gustaban y, después de despojarle de la sudadera, continuó por su delgado y suave torso.

Changkyun echó la cabeza hacia atrás y masculló el nombre de su novio con una voz temblorosa, demasiado avergonzado de mirar hacia abajo y establecer contacto visual con el dueño de la boca que ahora estaba dejando besos húmedos sobre su vientre.

Sus cuerpos no podían ser más diferentes, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, por eso encajaban tan bien.

Cuando notó que Wonho estaba desabrochando sus pantalones, soltó un grito ahogado que alarmó al mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió preocupado, poniendo el rostro a su altura. Changkyun se quedó mirando sus bonitas facciones: sus labios estaban hinchados y sus oscuros ojos le escudriñaban con preocupación. Con duda, alzó sus inexpertos y temblorosos dedos y los posó sobre el pálido pecho de Wonho.

—Solo… no estaba preparado.

Changkyun podía notar el frenético pulso del corazón de Wonho a través de sus dedos; aun así, este último le dedicó una sonrisa calmada y gentil que logró tranquilizarle un poco.

—Llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras —dijo Hoseok después de unos segundos, acariciándole una mejilla con delicadeza.

¿Hasta dónde quería llegar? Eso era algo que Changkyun ni siquiera sabía. Estaba muy asustado, nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie, y el tener su primera vez era algo que le daba miedo. ¿Y si, al tener nula experiencia, a Wonho no le gustaba? ¿Y si le dolía demasiado? ¿Y si…?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir carcomiéndose la cabeza ya que el dulce beso que Hoseok dejó sobre sus labios y la comprensión con la que le estaba observando le hicieron desechar todos esos pensamientos.

_Ah… de verdad le quiero._

Lentamente, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Changkyun y alzó el cuello para darle un pequeño y significativo beso. Wonho le sonrió en respuesta, entendiendo lo que le acababa de expresar en silencio.

Changkyun había comprendido que, siempre que fuese con Wonho, ya no volvería a tener miedo. Quería darle todo su corazón. Puede que, al hacer esto, se arriesgase a que le hiciera daño, incluso más del que todas esas personas le habían hecho durante sus años de instituto.

Pero ya no le importaba.

Aquella noche, Wonho le hizo cambiar. Sus gritos y suspiros, las marcas de besos sobre su cuerpo y el indescriptible placer que sintió fue algo que jamás olvidaría.

Shin Hoseok siempre sería el chico que se llevó su primer beso, su primera vez, y que se había convertido en su primer amor.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Unos molestos rayos de luz golpearon la cara de Wonho y le hicieron entreabrir los ojos. Muy somnoliento, alcanzó a ver una espesa cabellera negra que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Changkyun por detrás.

Una amplia sonrisa decoró sus labios al recordar la noche anterior y se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo con más fuerza y aspirando el dulce olor a champú que desprendía su pelo.

Los suaves suspiros que le había provocado al menor y el cómo se había aferrado a su cuerpo, pidiendo por más y exclamando su nombre, estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Cuando a Wonho le gustaba una persona, esa atracción solía desvanecerse después del sexo. Pero con Changkyun era diferente, aquello iba mucho más allá que un simple capricho o una atracción temporal.

Quería estar con él, abrazarle y cuidarle.

De repente, el pelinegro se revolvió entre sus brazos y se giró hacia él, dejando a la vista el puchero que estaba haciendo mientras dormía profundamente.

Hoseok soltó una risita y le apartó unos mechones de la frente con ternura; su corazón se inundó de un sentimiento cálido, y fue entonces cuando supo que lo que más deseaba era despertar junto a Changkyun todos los días, durante el resto de su vida.

_Ah… de verdad le quiero._

Ese pensamiento se quedó atascado en su mente, y se instaló en su corazón, aceptando que ya era un hecho que estaba irremediablemente enamorado del adorable chico de gafas, y que no podía estar sin él. Changkyun se había convertido en su más preciado tesoro.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observando su sueño pacífico, pero la vibración de su móvil le sacó de su ensoñación. Se apartó con cuidado de Changkyun para no despertarle y se giró sobre el colchón para coger el aparato que descansaba encima de la mesita de noche al lado de dos marcos de fotos. Miró la pantalla y comprobó que eran las siete de la mañana y que Hyungwon le estaba llamando.

_¿Por qué llama a esta hora?_

Se frotó los ojos para despertarse del todo y finalmente deslizó la tecla verde para responder.

—¿Hola? —dijo Wonho con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

—Wonho, tenemos que hablar.

Su seriedad hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensase y tomase asiento en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó temeroso. No tenía pinta de que fuesen buenas noticias, y el hecho de que Hyungwon tardase unos segundos en contestar no ayudó a calmar sus nervios.

—Estoy en el parque que está frente a tu apartamento. Minhyuk está conmigo.

—¿Minhyuk? —repitió confundido.

—Baja, te estamos esperando.

 

 

 

 


	21. Cambios

A pesar de que ya había amanecido, el ambiente era muy frío y Wonho se puso su cárdigan gris por encima de su camiseta de tirantes antes de bajar del apartamento para ir al parque en el que le estaban esperando.

Los nervios le consumían: no tenía idea de qué querrían sus dos amigos a esas horas de la mañana, pero debía de ser importante si habían ido hasta allí para hablarlo en persona.

Las chancletas que calzaba repiqueteaban contra el asfalto y no le protegieron de los restos de la lluvia que cubría el césped que rodeaba al parque, por lo que se empapó los pies y el bajo de sus pantalones de chándal. Sin embargo, esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Divisó a Minhyuk sentado en el asiento del viejo columpio, y a Hyungwon en un banco de madera a unos pocos metros del pelirrojo, dándole la espalda a Hoseok.

El castaño se acercó cauteloso hacia Hyungwon y se paró a su lado. El más alto mantuvo fija la mirada en el tobogán cuya pintura roja estaba empezando a desconcharse; se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Wonho, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para saludarle. La seriedad de su expresión solo sirvió para asustar aún más a Hoseok, y apretó sus puños cubiertos de sudor frío antes de hablar.

—Qué... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

Solo recibió un suspiro en respuesta; el pelinegro dirigió su cansada vista hacia Minhyuk y alzó un brazo cubierto por una sudadera negra para frotarse el ceño en un intento por calmar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando todo aquel asunto.

—Ve a hablar con él. —Wonho abrió la boca con la intención de preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando, pero Hyungwon le interrumpió, por fin mirándole a los ojos—. Tiene algo que decirte.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que Hoseok giró el cuello lentamente hacia Minhyuk. El aire frío se coló por sus fosas nasales, saliendo en forma de vaho por su boca, y el sol que se asomaba de entre los edificios lejanos le cegaron momentáneamente: Minhyuk se mecía levemente en el columpio sin despegar la mirada de sus pies, y la luz de la mañana hacía que su cabello resplandeciera más que nunca.

Con un suspiro, Wonho se empezó a acercar a su amigo con el que tantas experiencias había vivido en sus años de universidad y con el que había hecho divertidas memorias que jamás olvidaría. Minhyuk siempre sonreía y le hacía reír, pero cuando se detuvo frente a él y se fijó en su expresión, supo que algo no estaba bien.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que, a partir de ese día, su amistad nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Por fin, Minhyuk pareció reparar en su presencia y alzó sus ojerosos ojos hacia él; le dedicó una sonrisa que se borró rápidamente, como si se sintiese culpable por sonreírle. Bajó de nuevo el rostro y se mordió el labio, agarrándose con fuerza a las cadenas del columpio.

—Hola —dijo Wonho con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando asiento en el columpio de al lado.

—Hola... —respondió el pelirrojo con un tono de voz apagado. Después del murmullo, ninguna otra palabra salió de su boca.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está el Minhyuk que no se calla ni debajo del agua? —bromeó Wonho con la esperanza de romper el silencio que se había establecido entre ellos y que estaba empezando a ahogarle. La risa amarga que recibió a cambio le preocupó aún más—. Oye... ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? —preguntó por fin, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y rezando porque no hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

Minhyuk alzó los ojos hacia el cielo anaranjado antes de decidirse a hablar.

—Prométeme que no te enfadarás conmigo —dijo sin mirarle. Su voz había temblado al realizar la petición, y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba al columpio—. Prométeme que... no dejarás de ser mi amigo.

Todo el cuerpo de Wonho se tensó y frunció el ceño, intentando encontrar una pista en el rostro de Minhyuk que le dijera a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello. Pero nada.

—Lo prometo.

Wonho pensó que, cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho, por muy mala que fuese, no dañaría su amistad. Sin embargo, su corazón se encogió por la posibilidad de no poder mantener su promesa: ¿qué podría haber hecho él como para hacerle prometer que seguiría siendo su amigo después de contárselo?

Su respuesta tranquilizó un poco a Minhyuk, que sonrió levemente antes de soltar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Yo... hice algunas cosas —confesó sin atreverse a establecer contacto visual—. Esta mañana llamé a Hyungwon, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero... él me dijo que tenía que decírtelo. Dijo que sería peor si me lo callaba y que... que te perdería —prosiguió alterado. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de aguantar las lágrimas y se mostraba tremendamente avergonzado ante él.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió Wonho, casi con miedo a saber la respuesta. Cuando Minhyuk por fin ladeó el rostro y le miró a los ojos, supo que lo que había hecho de verdad era algo tan serio que incluso podría poner en peligro su amistad.

—¿Te acuerdas de TaeHa?

—¿TaeHa? —repitió Hoseok confuso: aquel nombre le sonaba de algo. De repente, recordó de quién estaba hablando—. ¿Te refieres a la exnovia de Hyungwon?

—Sí, ella... —afirmó Minhyuk con cierta melancolía. Hyungwon había empezado a salir con TaeHa en segundo curso; era una chica muy reservada, un tanto extraña a los ojos de Hoseok, pero para su mejor amigo era perfecta. Nunca se separaban y lo hacían todo juntos, llegaba a ser algo digno de admirar. Incluso Jooheon llegó a comentar una vez que, si seguían así, acabarían fusionándose en una sola persona.

Minhyuk estaba convencido de que lo suyo no duraría, lo repetía cada semana entre bromas y risas. Pero pasó un año, y su relación seguía siendo tan fuerte como la primera semana.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Wonho sin entender qué tenía que ver TaeHa con todo aquel asunto.

—La odiaba. —La simpleza con la que dijo aquello sorprendió a Hoseok. A pesar de que en los labios del pelirrojo había dibujada una sonrisa, sus palabras estaban cargadas de amargura.

—Pero... ¿por qué? Era una buena chica, ella...

—Por su culpa, él nos dejó de lado, Wonho —le interrumpió Minhyuk, mirándole a los ojos—. Dejó a sus amigos... por una chica —terminó con la voz temblorosa, girando el cuello hacia Hyungwon, el cual le observaba desde el banco con los ojos muy abiertos: por su expresión estupefacta, era obvio que desconocía esa parte de la historia—. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía miedo de que se olvidase de sus amigos... —prosiguió alterado, mirando de nuevo al castaño.

Wonho comenzó a entenderlo todo y su corazón se agitó por la angustia. Hyungwon y TaeHa habían roto de un día para otro; la única explicación que su mejor amigo les dio al respecto fue que, aparentemente, ella había encontrado a otro chico que le gustaba más. TaeHa se cambió de universidad y no volvieron a saber nada de ella.

_¿Acaso Minhyuk... había tenido algo que ver en su separación?_

—Tú... —murmuró Hoseok ante el horrible pensamiento que había cruzado su mente.

—Conseguí que se marchara, gracias a eso pudimos volver a estar los cuatro juntos —insistió Minhyuk, como si lo que hizo había sido por el bien de todos. Wonho no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, y desvió la mirada hacia Hyungwon, el cual apretaba los puños y se negaba a alzar la vista de sus rodillas—. Todo iba bien... hasta que llegó Changkyun.

La mera mención de su nombre bastó para que el cuerpo de Hoseok se tensase. Sus tripas se revolvieron, el corazón se le subió a la garganta y su rostro se congeló al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de Minhyuk a continuación.

—Tuve miedo otra vez.

_No._

—Conociéndote, pensé que no tendría nada de qué preocuparme...

_No..._

—Pero seguisteis juntos. Y yo... tenía que hacer algo.

El miedo era evidente en la voz de Minhyuk, y no se atrevió a encararle mientras hablaba; jugaba con sus manos, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero Wonho no le veía a él.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Changkyun: tan solo imaginar el sufrimiento por el que debía de haber pasado estando solo le dejó hundido. Y él había sido completamente ajeno a toda aquella situación.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Minhyuk le había hecho, y sintió unas ganas tremendas de pegarle y de gritarle. Y, sin embargo, no se vio con fuerzas para ninguna de aquellas opciones. Minhyuk era como su hermano, una buena persona, alguien que siempre ayudaba a los demás. Simplemente no podía creer que él...

—¿Por qué? —masculló Wonho con rabia contenida.

Minhyuk alzó la cabeza y, con un movimiento temeroso, alzó la mano para tocarle el brazo, aferrándose a su cárdigan casi con desesperación.

—Por favor... no me odies —suplicó con un hilo de voz. Wonho inspiró con fuerza y pestañeó numerosas veces en un intento por librarse del escozor de sus ojos, preguntándose cómo habían llegado a aquella penosa situación. Sin decir palabra y sin ni siquiera mirarle, le retiró la mano con la que se sujetaba a su chaqueta de manera lánguida. Minhyuk dejó caer el brazo sobre su propio regazo, intentando encajar de la mejor manera posible el doloroso rechazo al que se estaba viendo sometido.

El silencio les inundó, y lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente era el piar de los pájaros de los frondosos árboles del parque.

Wonho tenía razón... su amistad cambiaría a partir de aquel día.

De repente, se oyeron unos pasos acercarse hasta ellos y que se pararon justo en frente de Minhyuk. El pelirrojo alzó la vista y soltó un grito ahogado cuando Hyungwon le cogió del cuello de su camiseta y le levantó del columpio.

—¿Qué le hiciste a TaeHa? —le preguntó sin soltarle la prenda: su voz era extrañamente calmada, denotando que estaba enfadado de verdad. Minhyuk tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, pero volvió a fijarla en Hyungwon cuando este le zarandeó con poca delicadeza—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —repitió sin poder esconder su ira—. ¿Hablaste con tus amiguitos para que la amenazaran, es eso? ¿Le hiciste lo mismo que a Changkyun?

Aquello fue suficiente para que las lágrimas se desbordasen de los ojos de Minhyuk; ante esto, Hyungwon aflojó el agarre y trató de calmar su respiración, pero aun así no le soltó.

—L...lo siento —gimoteó Minhyuk como pudo—. De verdad lo siento mucho, yo no quería...

Se observaron durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente Hyungwon le dejó ir con un grito de frustración; el pelinegro se frotó la frente intentando tranquilizarse y, mientras tanto, las piernas de Minhyuk se tambalearon, teniéndose que volver a sentar en el columpio para no caerse al suelo.

—Lo siento... —volvió a murmurar abrazándose a sí mismo. No se atrevió a mirar a Wonho, no quería ver la decepción en su rostro. El castaño observaba a la nada sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar: le había prometido que seguiría siendo su amigo... pero aquello era demasiado. Les había hecho daño a sus amigos sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, le había hecho daño a su Changkyun...

—Creo que al que le debes una disculpa más grande es a Changkyun —dijo Hyungwon después de un rato, cuando consiguió calmarse un poco. Minhyuk asintió débilmente, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano: su expresión denotaba culpabilidad, y no era fingida. Con un suspiro, Hyungwon se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al notar la presencia de alguien más.

Changkyun estaba al lado del banco, ataviado con la ropa que Wonho le había prestado el día anterior, apoyando una mano en el respaldo de madera y con los ojos muy abiertos, escondidos detrás de sus gafas.

—¿Changkyun? —masculló Hoseok cuando también le vio.

_¿Desde cuándo estuvo ahí?_

Acto seguido, Wonho se levantó del columpio y caminó decidido hacia él; a medida que avanzaba, clavó las uñas en sus palmas de sus manos para reprimir la necesidad de correr y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

Una vez frente a él, dudó unos segundos qué hacer; el pelinegro tenía la vista fijada en Minhyuk y, a pesar de que su rostro estaba aparentemente tranquilo, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Wonho comenzó a alzar los dedos para acariciarle las mejillas y así conseguir que le mirase, pero Changkyun se apartó y caminó en dirección a los columpios, esquivando también a Hyungwon en el proceso.

Ralentizó sus pasos hasta detenerse completamente, quedando justo en frente de Minhyuk, la persona que había revivido sus horribles días de instituto. Al chico al que observaban acusatoriamente le costó mirar a Changkyun más de dos segundos a la cara sin volver a echarse a llorar.

—Yo... lo siento. —dijo entrecortadamente—. Sé que pensarás que no lo digo en serio, pero de verdad estoy muy arrepentido. —El pianista escuchó en silencio sus disculpas y estudió su rostro en busca de la sinceridad o la mentira detrás de sus palabras. El escudriñamiento puso a Minhyuk nervioso, pues la inexpresividad a la que se enfrentaba no le dio ninguna pista acerca de las emociones de Changkyun: ¿estaba enfadado? ¿Estaba triste? ¿...Le odiaba?—. No espero que me perdones —prosiguió alterado—, pero solo quiero que sepas...

—No.

La repentina respuesta de Changkyun sorprendió a todos. El tiempo pasaba y el único que reaccionó fue Wonho, el cual se acercó con sumo cuidado al pequeño chico y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Changkyun...

El pelinegro le ignoró y apretó los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por seguir mirando a Minhyuk; inspiró con fuerza y finalmente siguió hablando.

—No puedo perdonarte.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Aquel día de septiembre, el cielo estaba despejado. Changkyun dejó de caminar momentáneamente para así inspirar el aire fresco y observar las nubes que se alejaban, dándole todo el protagonismo al sol resplandeciente de la mañana.

Hacía calor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pequeño chico se despojó de su grande y vieja chaqueta marrón y dejó que sus delgados brazos, únicamente cubiertos por una holgada camiseta negra, vieran la luz del día. Se anudó la prenda a la cintura y, tras dar un largo suspiro, apretó su carpeta contra su pecho y prosiguió su camino a través del campus.

De repente, notó que una gran mano le revolvía el pelo y no pudo esconder su sonrisa al girarse y ver que se trataba de Hyunwoo. Iba vestido con su habitual ropa deportiva y le miraba con una sonrisa afable: a juzgar por su aspecto cansado y el aroma a champú post-entrenamiento que su pelo húmedo desprendía, debía de venir de las duchas del polideportivo.

—¿Qué forma de saludo es esa? —se quejó Changkyun mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello, caminando al lado de su grande amigo. Hyunwoo se limitó a sonreírle antes de hablar.

—¿Otra vez vienes temprano? Que yo sepa, no tienes clases hasta más tarde.

Changkyun se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que practicar para mi recital de la semana que viene —explicó agitando su carpeta llena de partituras en el aire. Hyunwoo asintió con un rostro pensativo e, ignorando de nuevo las quejas del más bajo, le volvió a acariciar el pelo con poca delicadeza.

Cuando por fin se logró zafar de las manazas del mayor entre risas, prosiguieron su camino hablando de temas triviales, los cuales incluían el número de abdominales que Hyunwoo había hecho en el entrenamiento. De repente, Changkyun notó que alguien le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y se giró hacia su izquierda.

—Buenos días —le saludó Kihyun con una sonrisa demasiado amplia: parecía estar demasiado contento, y eso no era buena señal.

—Tú... —comenzó a decir Changkyun un poco extrañado, decelerando el paso hasta detenerse—... ¿no dijiste que tenías que ir a comprar algo antes de venir a clase? —preguntó, recordando cómo el pelirrosa se había marchado del piso casi corriendo, proclamando que necesitaba comprar algo en el supermercado.

—Oh, claro que lo he comprado —respondió con una expresión ladina. Acto seguido, se descolgó su mochila de los hombros y la abrió, enseñándole el contenido a sus dos amigos. Changkyun frunció el ceño al comprobar que, en su interior, había varias cajas de huevos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —inquirió Hyunwoo cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo voy a impartir un poco de justicia divina —explicó resuelto, volviendo a cerrar la mochila.

Changkyun se quedó mudo y, antes de que pudiese decir nada, su compañero de habitación se marchó apretando el paso, silbando una canción con entusiasmo.

Hyunwoo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, desconociendo lo que su amigo tenía en mente, y demasiado cansado como para intentar averiguarlo. Pero Changkyun sí sabía lo que planeaba hacer, y no era buena idea.

Con una despedida apresurada, el pelinegro se alejó de Hyunwoo casi corriendo y siguió a Kihyun, el cual ya había entrado en la facultad con la intención de poner en marcha sus planes malévolos.

Su idea de 'justicia divina' era tirarle huevos a los chicos de cuarto que le habían hecho lo mismo a él hacía ya más de un mes; había sido inevitable que Kihyun y Hyunwoo se enterasen, el mismo Hyungwon les contó todo. Sin embargo, les omitió el hecho de que Minhyuk había estado detrás de todo. Por su puesto, el pelirrosa consideró que una semana de expulsión no había sido suficiente castigo para esa gente y había planeado su propia venganza.

Por mucho que Changkyun les guardase rencor, tirarles huevos le parecía demasiado.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se detuvo en medio del pasillo de las aulas de primer curso, respirando agitadamente y mirando hacia todas partes. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó unos chillidos provenientes de los pisos de arriba, supo que ya era tarde.

—¡A ver si así aprendéis una lección! —se oyó la voz de Kihyun; seguramente una de sus sonrisas cínicas decoraba su rostro.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de entre los finos labios de Changkyun y se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos del pasillo, dejando a un lado su carpeta y apoyando la cabeza en la blanca y rugosa pared. Se fijó en los estudiantes que pasaban por delante de él, y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado: ya nadie le miraba ni le señalaba, ya nadie hablaba a sus espaldas.

Todo volvía a ser normal.

Ahora, prácticamente todo el campus se había enterado de que Wonho, el chico más popular y guapo de la universidad, salía con un niño delgaducho y de gafas de primer curso. Parecía sacado de una novela cliché romántica para adolescentes.

Changkyun sonrió por aquel pensamiento y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Hoseok; era jueves, seguramente estaría en el club de salud y maternidad. Tal vez después de clases podría ir a buscar un regalo para él: al fin y al cabo, pronto cumplirían cien días juntos.

Un carraspeo a su lado le hizo salir de su ensoñación y dirigió su vista hacia Minhyuk, que le miraba con una sonrisa que le hizo tensarse.

—Hola —le saludó tímidamente. El pelirrojo solía ser muy alegre, pero desde lo que ocurrió hacía un mes, estaba mucho más apagado. Wonho, Hyungwon y Jooheon habían dejado de pasar tanto tiempo con él, solo el necesario, y aquello le hacía sentir muy mal.

El que se debería sentir culpable era Minhyuk y no él, pero no podía evitarlo: ser la causa de la separación de un grupo de amigos no era nada agradable.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó el mayor jugando con sus manos al ver que Changkyun no tenía intención de saludarle.

—Bien, supongo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentía muy incómodo en aquella situación: Minhyuk ya había intentado varias veces acercársele amistosamente, y en todas las ocasiones, Changkyun no había cedido.

Minhyuk se sentó a su lado e, inmediatamente, Changkyun desvió la vista al lado contrario y cogió su carpeta, agarrándola con fuerza en su regazo. Los segundos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos decía nada; llegó un punto en el que Changkyun se planteó levantarse e irse de allí.

—Sería genial... poder escucharte tocar algún día.

Su repentina confesión sorprendió a Changkyun, el cual se giró hacia él, observando ensimismado cómo una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

La sonrisa de Wonho brillaba como el sol, pero la de Minhyuk te podía llegar a cegar completamente. Nunca se había fijado en que era tan bonita.

De repente, quiso perdonarle, quiso darle una oportunidad e intentar ser su amigo. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado con él, la única sensación que Minhyuk le inspiraba era lástima. Pero no era tan fácil.

Changkyun apretó los labios y asintió; sentía que no había nada que decir, solo el tiempo decidiría si una amistad sería posible entre los dos. Alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, y cuando vieron que se trataba de Hyungwon, Minhyuk se levantó del banco, dedicándole una mirada culpable al menor antes de marcharse.

Cuando sus caminos se cruzaron, Hyungwon le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y se sentó al lado de Changkyun con una expresión enfadada y triste a la vez.

Inspiró cerrando los ojos, quedándose callado unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se giró hacia el pequeño chico, con una de sus somnolientas sonrisas decorando sus labios.

—¿Qué hay, Changkyunnie? ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí... —respondió, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se había relajado tras el encuentro con Minhyuk—, pero ya veo que tú no —puntualizó con una sonrisa al ver cómo Hyungwon pegaba un largo bostezo.

—No lo suficiente, eso seguro —respondió frotándose un ojo con cansancio. Changkyun se preguntó cuántas horas seguidas podría dormir Hyungwon si le dejasen—. Así que... ¿cómo van las cosas con Wonho? —preguntó reclinándose en el respaldo, observándole con gran interés—. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

—¿Planeado? —repitió Changkyun confundido.

—Ya sabes, por vuestro aniversario de los cien días —indicó Hyungwon, como si resultase algo obvio. Changkyun abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido—. No hace falta que me preguntes por qué lo sé, Wonho no para de hablar de lo mismo desde la semana pasada. Creo que te ha preparado una sorpresa —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

_¿Wonho me ha preparado algo? Pero yo... todavía no sé qué regalarle. No le he preparado nada..._

El pánico debió habérsele notado en la cara, puesto que Hyungwon soltó una risita y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No le has preparado nada, ¿verdad?

Sintiendo mucha vergüenza, Changkyun negó débilmente con la cabeza y se ganó un suspiro como contestación.

—¡Pero...! —dijo el pianista un poco más alterado de la cuenta—. Yo... quería regalarle algo —continuó bajando el tono de voz, jugando con las anillas de su carpeta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Hyungwon cruzándose de brazos.

—No... —murmuró sin mirarle directamente; el mayor alzó una ceja sin creerle—. Puede...

Hyungwon se frotó la barbilla, exagerando su gesto pensativo; sus ojos se posaron en la vestimenta de Changkyun, analizándole de arriba abajo. De repente, una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

—Se me ocurre algo... —masculló sin perder la sonrisa. Changkyun se encogió en el sitio cuando su amigo atrapó una de las mangas de su chaqueta marrón, que todavía llevaba anudada a la cintura, entre sus finos dedos—. Pero vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

—No sé si puedo hacerlo —se quejó Changkyun, volviéndose a apoyar en la pared tras la cual él y Hyungwon estaban escondidos.

—Sí que puedes —respondió el más alto, volviendo a asomarse por la esquina y comprobando que Wonho todavía no había salido del aula de su club. Changkyun suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse; alzó una mano hacia su cara para frotársela, pero Hyungwon se apresuró a agarrársela para evitarlo—. Ni se te ocurra, arruinarás todo mi trabajo.

El menor chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, recordando las horas que se había pasado en el baño de la residencia en la que vivía Hyungwon para que le pusiese el maldito maquillaje. Nunca se habría imaginado lo difícil que era pintarse con el delineador de ojos.

Su pelo llevaba un producto que hacía que los mechones negros de su flequillo cayeran con gracia sobre su frente, un poco ondulados y desordenados. En palabras de Hyungwon, le daba un aire desenfadado. Y su ropa... era totalmente opuesta a su estilo habitual: llevaba una chaqueta de cuero decorada con tachuelas que habían comprado ayer, y los pantalones negros rasgados le quedaban tan ajustados que era bastante probable que, si se llegaba a agachar, se romperían por un sitio poco apropiado. Unas botas color beis, cuyos cordones ató de cualquier manera, remataban el conjunto.

—¿Seguro... que a Wonho le gustará? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Cien por ciento seguro, llevamos preparándonos una semana —aseguró Hyungwon. A pesar de que seguía sin estar del todo convencido, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y las voces de los miembros de club resonando en el pasillo provocaron que su corazón latiese con nerviosismo y mirase al más alto sin saber qué hacer.

—Por fin —suspiró Hyungwon con impaciencia—. Bien, si haces lo que te he enseñado, todo irá sobre ruedas —le indicó posando las manos en sus hombros. Acto seguido, le empujó fuera de su escondite y gesticuló con la boca 'fighting'.

Changkyun se quedó paralizado en medio del pasillo, mirando cómo las chicas del club de salud y maternidad lo escaneaban a medida que pasaban por su lado. Sus mejillas se empezaron a acalorar por la intensidad con la que estaba siendo observado, incluso algunas se detuvieron y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

—¡Recuerda lo que te enseñé! —gritó en susurros Hyungwon, asomado desde la esquina de la pared.

Changkyun tragó saliva y, secándose el sudor de sus manos sobre los pantalones, alzó la barbilla y comenzó a caminar tal y como Hyungwon le había enseñado. Con pasos seguros y con una mano metida en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se abrió pasó entre las chicas para dirigirse a la puerta con la estrella de papel pegada sobre su superficie.

Por dentro era un manojo de nervios, pero se las arregló para aparentar estar tranquilo y tener confianza en sí mismo a medida que se aproximaba a su objetivo.

Wonho estaba en la puerta de espaldas a él, despidiéndose como siempre de la coordinadora y llevando atado a la espalda su delantal verde fosforito. La mujer vio primero a Changkyun y, sorprendentemente, se quedó unos segundos embobada observándole acercarse. Carraspeando, le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a Hoseok y se marchó, no sin antes mirar de reojo al chico de primer curso cuyo cambio de look le hacía parecer una persona completamente distinta.

Changkyun se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la pared justo detrás de Wonho; cuando el castaño se dio media vuelta y por fin le vio, se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Ah, Changkyun, me asust...

Su voz se apagó en cuanto se dio cuenta del panorama que tenía delante y sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente. El pelinegro trató de ocultar su nerviosismo y se pasó una mano por su pelo, relamiéndose sus labios resecos.

—¿Qué hay? —le saludó arrastrando las palabras, con la voz más profunda que pudo. Wonho no hacía ni decía nada, tan solo se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Chang...Changkyunnie —tartamudeó sorprendido—. ¿Qué...?

Changkyun se fijó en que las mejillas de Wonho estaban empezando a sonrosarse y, para qué mentir, aquello le sentó bien a su autoestima.

—¿Estás libre? —preguntó con más confianza, inclinando la cabeza levemente.

—¿Libre...? —repitió Hoseok, todavía observándole ensimismado. Changkyun asintió y el mayor metió la mano en el bolsillo del delantal y sacó su móvil—. Ah... espera, tengo que comprobar una cosa.

Intentó reprimir una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que Wonho terminase de mirar su teléfono; no se lo podía creer, la táctica de Hyungwon estaba funcionando. Ahora solo tenía que proponerle ir a una cita y el plan habría sido todo un éxito.

Sin embargo, el sonido de una cámara le hizo alzar la cabeza sorprendido hacia la fuente del sonido.

Hoseok sostenía su móvil muy cerca de su cara, y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin dejar de observar la foto que acababa de tomar, el castaño se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se mordió el labio.

—Qué mono... Changkyunnie intentando parecer más maduro.

El pequeño chico se quedó sin palabras: pudo notar cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subía a la cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas entrasen en combustión. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

—Necesito poner esta foto en mi habitación —prosiguió Wonho—. ¡No! La tengo que poner en MoMo Coffee para que todo el mundo vea lo adorable que eres.

—Yo... yo no soy mono... —consiguió decir a duras penas, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Oh, claro que sí —respondió con una voz infantil, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño. Eso le hizo molestarse aún más.

—¡He dicho que no! —insistió dándole una patadita al suelo.

—¡Ah, para! ¡Eres demasiado adorable! —exclamó Wonho antes de envolverle en un abrazo y mecerle entre sus brazos de manera exagerada.

Changkyun intentó zafarse de él, pero los brazos de Hoseok eran demasiado fuertes y no se vio capaz. Se empezó a quedar sin respiración y siguió quejándose, siendo completamente ignorado por el sonriente chico de cuarto.

Hyungwon observó todo desde la distancia y sonrió cuando Wonho dejó de abrazarle para acariciarle las mejillas. Changkyun hizo un puchero y, tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras, se dieron un pequeño beso.

Fue entonces cuando Hyungwon se dio media vuelta con un suspiro y se marchó, dejando atrás a la feliz pareja.

A aquellos dos todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Y estaba casi seguro, no, estaba completamente seguro de que por muchas dificultades y problemas a los que se tuvieran que enfrentar, seguirían adelante, juntos.

Su estúpido mejor amigo había tenido mucha suerte y, probablemente, había encontrado a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. 


	22. Un adiós especial

**Dos**   **años y cinco meses después**

Los escalones de la entrada de la facultad estaban un poco resbaladizos por la helada de los últimos días, por lo que Minhyuk tuvo que agarrarse al pasamanos para no caerse rodando hacia abajo.

Sus dientes castañeaban por el frío de febrero; se frotó sus brazos cubiertos por un abrigo verde para así poder entrar en calor antes de entrar al edificio. El aroma que le dio la bienvenida fue el del café que desprendía la cafetería a mano izquierda e, inspirando el agradable olor, sonrió ampliamente y caminó por los pasillos de primer curso.

Sus ojos se posaron por las diferentes puertas y en los antiguos alumnos que, al igual que él, habían venido el último día de aquel curso escolar a charlar con los profesores, a reencontrarse con sus excompañeros, o simplemente para rememorar viejos tiempos.

Cuando subió las escaleras y así ir a visitar las aulas de cuarto curso, unas voces que discutían en el pasillo le llamaron la atención; dejó de caminar y se quedó escuchándolos desde la esquina del corredor, sin poder evitar reírse por lo bajo al reconocerles.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —dijo Kihyun en un tono un poco molesto—. El señor Choi era el mejor profesor de economía.

—Ya, bueno, solo te aprobaba si eras el típico empollón que iba a todas sus clases —le contradijo Hyungwon—. Ah, es que tú eres un empollón, se me había olvidado.

—¡No soy un empollón! Solo considero que sacar buenas notas es primordial para... ¡oye!

El grito llamó la atención de Minhyuk, el cual se asomó para ver qué estaba ocurriendo: Hyungwon le estaba pinchando la mejilla a Kihyun con una enorme sonrisa mientras que el más bajo le apartaba la mano con fastidio. Nunca se llegaba a acostumbrar a que el pelo del amigo de Changkyun ya no fuese de ese tono rosa chicle tan llamativo, sino de un castaño oscuro, casi negro; probablemente se trataba de su color natural.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan bajo? —le preguntó Hyungwon en un intento por molestarle, pero su mirada cariñosa le delataba.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan pesado? —contraatacó Kihyun frotándose la mejilla.

—No soy pesado, solo digo la verdad. Tu triste realidad es que no tomaste suficientes lácteos de pequeño. —Kihyun suspiró, bajando la mirada; su semblante denotaba tristeza y Hyungwon se dio cuenta de que sus bromas le habían ofendido—. ¿Kihyun?

El castaño siguió sin alzar la vista, y el esbelto chico posó una mano en su hombro, empezando a preocuparse.

—Oye, no lo decía en se...

—Al menos, lo que me falta de altura lo compenso con lo que te falta a ti de cerebro —proclamó Kihyun, alzando la barbilla con altivez. Acto seguido, pegó un bufido y se marchó por el pasillo, dejando atrás a Hyungwon.

Minhyuk suspiró negando con la cabeza y por fin salió de su escondrijo, aproximándose al chico que ahora se revolvía el pelo con frustración.

—No ha ido como planeabas, ¿verdad? —comentó ya estando a su lado. Hyungwon le miró de soslayo y se apoyó en la pared contigua a su antigua aula de cuarto.

—Nunca dejarás de ser un metomentodo —respondió cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con una gran sonrisa risueña en los labios de Minhyuk y no pudo evitar sonreír también: su amigo tenía la sonrisa muy contagiosa.

—¿No deberías seguirle? —propuso Minhyuk colocándose a su lado en la pared.

—No —murmuró Hyungwon mirando al frente—, solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Ya... —masculló el pelirrojo, apretando los labios pensativo. Ambos permanecieron callados un rato, hasta que Minhyuk no se pudo aguantar más y le preguntó lo que llevaba sospechando un tiempo—. ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?

Hyungwon abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente desprevenido por la cuestión que le acababa de plantear. Minhyuk le observaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida, y soltó una risita cuando su amigo apartó el rostro avergonzado.

—No me gusta...

—Claro, y yo soy el presidente de Corea —contestó con sarcasmo evidente.

—Mira, es... —trató de explicarse Hyungwon—... es complicado.

—¿Y porque sea complicado no vas a hacer nada? —insistió Minhyuk poniendo los brazos en jarra, colocándose frente a él. Estaba decidido a hacer que su amigo luchase por la persona que le gustaba—. Si ahora no haces algo, pasarán los años y te encontrarás solo en tu apartamento, rodeado de gatos.

Hyungwon sonrió débilmente con una expresión cansada—. Estaría rodeado de cachorritos, en tal caso —puntualizó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo azul. Minhyuk puso los ojos en blanco y le zarandeó levemente el brazo, haciendo un puchero.

—Vamos, ¿qué tienes que perder?

El pelinegro bajó la mirada y, a pesar de que en sus gruesos labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa, su expresión denotaba melancolía.

—No le gustan los chicos —respondió con simpleza.

El rostro de Minhyuk se congeló y le soltó el brazo. El silencio se hizo presente, siendo más pesado con el paso de los segundos.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, siendo consciente de que se trataba de un tema espinoso.

—Solo lo sé —dijo Hyungwon encogiéndose de hombros—. Esas cosas se saben, Minhyuk —explicó al ver el rostro decepcionado de su amigo—. Créeme, conozco a Kihyun desde hace años. Simplemente... no está interesado.

—¿Y qué? A mí también me conoces desde hace años, y no creo que estés seguro de que...

—¿De que eres gay? Creo que eso lo supe desde el primer día que te conocí.

Minhyuk se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.

—Vale, puede que yo no sea el mejor ejemplo.

Hyungwon se rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres como un grano en el culo —comentó comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, seguido del pelirrojo. Minhyuk le cogió del brazo con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo soy, por eso me quieres tanto.

Esas palabras salieron de sus labios con naturalidad, pero en su interior supo que hubieran sido arriesgadas de pronunciar hace algún tiempo. El perdón de Hyungwon y de los demás no fue fácil de conseguir, y cada vez que el recuerdo de aquella mañana fría en el parque frente al apartamento de Hoseok les asaltaba, una herida que creían haberse cerrado se volvía a abrir.

La amargura de aquel día todavía estaba presente en sus vidas, y era imposible de borrar por completo. Minhyuk hizo lo que hizo, lo aceptó, y los demás le acabaron perdonando, porque no tenía sentido aferrarse a una memoria pasada y dolorosa. Decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad, empezar de nuevo, creando así una nueva amistad.

El tiempo ayudó a endulzar aquel recuerdo amargo y, paulatinamente, todos lograron dejarlo atrás, incluido Changkyun. Y esa es una de las muchas razones por las cual Minhyuk le estaba tremendamente agradecido.

Siguieron caminando por los diferentes pisos de la facultad, pasando frente a sus antiguas aulas, rememorando divertidas anécdotas, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Cuando divisaron al ahora chico de cuarto curso junto a Jooheon mirar detenidamente un tablón de anuncios en la planta de abajo, Minhyuk no pudo evitar sonreír y llamarle con entusiasmo.

—¡Changkyun! —Acto seguido, el pelirrojo corrió hacia él dando unos saltitos exagerados y le rodeó por los hombros. Changkyun le miró con una sonrisa y se dejó abrazar por él: ya estaba acostumbrado a sus muestras de cariño y le conocía, por lo que no tenía sentido intentar zafarse de él porque entonces se aferraría con más fuerza—. ¿Me echaste de menos?

—Hyung... nos vimos hace dos días —suspiró Changkyun, recordando cómo todos sus amigos habían ido a ver su último recital de piano. Antes de que empezase a tocar, Hoseok le había hecho un corazón desde su butaca como de costumbre, Minhyuk le gritó y le animó demasiado escandalosamente junto a Jooheon y Kihyun les riñó para que bajasen el volumen. Hyungwon gesticuló un 'fighting' con la boca mientras que Hyunwoo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras alzaba su pulgar hacia arriba.

Sin duda, siempre montaban un escándalo en sus recitales.

—Le vas a asfixiar —le advirtió Jooheon al ver la fuerza con la que apretaba a Changkyun.

—No es verdad —contraatacó Minhyuk echándole una mirada enfurruñada.

El pelinegro se rio levemente por la pequeña discusión; volvió a dirigir su vista al corcho verde que tenía delante y su expresión se tornó decaída de repente.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó Minhyuk con curiosidad. Se fijó en que el papel que captaba toda la atención del menor era el que anunciaba su recital de piano—. Ah... vamos, Changkyun, no es como si hubiese sido la última vez que vas a tocar el piano —intentó animarle sin mucho éxito. Hyungwon por fin les alcanzó y se colocó detrás del menor, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza y observando el cartel del tablón de anuncios.

—Lo hiciste genial —dijo Jooheon a su lado, mostrándole sus hoyuelos y dándole un golpecito en el brazo. Changkyun se obligó a sonreír, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que estaban prácticamente cubiertas por mangas de su enorme jersey negro.

—Deberías estar orgulloso —agregó Hyungwon.

—Lo estoy. Solo... creo que lo voy a echar de menos.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Minhyuk descansando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Todo esto —murmuró mirando a su alrededor. Los tres entendieron a qué se refería y permanecieron en silencio un rato; en un principio, Changkyun pensó que, al terminar la universidad, tendría más claro lo que querría hacer en el futuro y se marcharía decidido hacia la adultez sin mirar atrás. Pero la realidad es que esos cuatro años de su vida solo le confundieron más. Changkyun quería aferrarse a los momentos vividos durante ese tiempo, a sus amigos, y sentía un miedo enorme a lo que estaba por venir.

Toda esa mezcla de emociones le dejaron asustado de su futuro incierto, melancólico, triste y a la vez ansioso por descubrir qué le deparaba la vida. Tal vez su elección de estudiar en un conservatorio de música era lo correcto, o tal vez no.

Todavía debía descubrirlo.

—¡Vamos, anima esa cara! —exclamó de repente Minhyuk, provocando que el pequeño chico se sobresaltara—. Hoy es el último día de clases, ¡por la noche tenemos que salir a celebrarlo!

Changkyun suspiró con una sonrisa y asintió. Echándole un último vistazo al cartel, se despidió de sus tres amigos y se marchó rumbo al salón de actos, seguramente para decirle adiós a su querido piano. Minhyuk pensó que, conociendo a ese chico tan extraño, tal vez se pusiese a hablar con el instrumento para despedirse apropiadamente de él.

Jooheon les dijo que se iría al muro de atrás de la facultad para comprobar el estado de sus 'obras de arte', o más bien de los graffitis que pintó en aquella pared cuando se saltaba las clases. Hyungwon le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Minhyuk y se excusó también; lo más probable es que hubiese cambiado de opinión y se fuese a buscar a Kihyun.

Ahora se encontraba solo, y una dolorosa memoria inundó su mente. Le había insistido a Changkyun en que debía estar contento al ser su último día en la universidad, pero lo cierto es que la última emoción que Minhyuk sintió en su último día de clases fue felicidad. Sus amigos todavía estaban distanciados de él por aquel entonces, el rechazo y la soledad le dolieron ese día más que cualquier otro.

A pesar de que se habían acercado a hablar con él a modo de cortesía, todavía pudo distinguir un atisbo de desconfianza en sus ojos; ese odio seguía presente en sus miradas, y no se desvanecía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar el daño que le había hecho a sus amigos, pero simplemente no podía. La culpa y el remordimiento le perseguían aun después de todo ese tiempo, era algo inevitable, y ya había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Sus recuerdos le llevaron a caminar hacia la salida del edificio; al abrir la puerta, el aire congelado le golpeó la cara y se abrazó a sí mismo. Decidió tomar asiento en el mismo escalón de la entrada en el que se había sentado aquel doloroso día y cerró los ojos.

Rememoró lo miserable que se había sentido... y también a alguien que se sentó a su lado en las escaleras y que le habló por primera vez. Esa persona era un misterio para él, su rostro robótico nunca le daba pistas de sus emociones, y el hecho de que le hubiese tratado de animar sin apenas conocerle había despertado en él un sentimiento enorme de agradecimiento y de ternura. Puede que hubiese algo más, pero esos sentimientos estaban ocultos en su corazón.

De repente, notó que alguien se sentaba a su derecha en los escalones mojados y fríos y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con esa misma persona que, hacía casi tres años, le había reconfortado más de lo que le gustaba admitir con la simple pregunta: '¿estás bien?'.

Minhyuk esperó a que Hyunwoo dijese algo, y como ese momento no llegó, se abrazó las rodillas y comenzó a hablar sin mirarle.

—¿No tienes frío?

El moreno dudó unos segundos, contemplando su propia camiseta de manga larga, antes de responder.

—No.

Minhyuk se rio suavemente, haciendo que el vaho saliese de su boca y se perdiese en el ambiente.

—Llevo puesto un abrigo y aun así me estoy congelando el culo, ¿y tú no tienes ni una pizca de frío? —inquirió divertido, por fin mirándole sin perder la sonrisa. Hyunwoo solo se encogió de hombros—. Qué eres, ¿una estufa humana?

—...No.

—¿Sigues sin saber decir algo más aparte de sí y no?

Minhyuk le planteó la pregunta con un tono algo molesto, pero no era su intención. Simplemente estaba frustrado: conocía a Hyunwoo desde hacía años, habían salido con él y el resto de sus amigos en incontables ocasiones, y aun así aquella persona seguía respondiéndole a todo con monosílabos. Incluso con el tiempo, había llegado a entender la personalidad extraña de Changkyun y, sin embargo, Hyunwoo seguía siendo un enigma para él.

—Yo...

—Olvídalo —le cortó con un suspiro—. Me resignaré a que me sigas tratando con esa frialdad tuya —añadió con teatralidad, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Después de aquello, se quedaron en silencio, contemplando cómo los copos de nieve empezaron a descender del cielo y se posaban sobre la acera y las escaleras con delicadeza.

—¿Estás bien?

El corazón de Minhyuk se encogió por su pregunta; trató de esconder su alteración con una de sus sonrisas risueñas.

—¿Acabas de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas? Me siento halagado...

La preocupación genuina con la que Hyunwoo le observaba le hizo tragarse sus palabras y aun así no desvió la vista. Su corazón latía con fuerza, manteniendo el contacto visual y desafiándole a apartar la mirada primero.

—Minhyuk... —le llamó con un tono de advertencia.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió suavemente; sus ojos viajaron hacia los bonitos labios del contrario y tragó saliva. Ya había aceptado que se sentía atraído por el robot del equipo de fútbol, y lo había achacado a su buen físico; sería una hipocresía negarlo en ese punto, en sus años de universidad muchas veces se le quedaba mirando cuando Hyunwoo no se daba cuenta: ¿cómo quitarle la vista de encima ese culo cuando corría alrededor de la pista de entrenamiento?

Pero solo era eso, una simple atracción. Nada más.

O eso le gustaba pensar.

Entonces, Hyunwoo se empezó a inclinar hacia él y su mente se nubló completamente. Los latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedores, y un sentimiento excitante y de anticipación subió por su garganta.

_¿Me va a besar? ¿Y por qué estoy cerrando los ojos? Se supone que no debería ponérselo tan fácil, no debería..._

De repente, sintió una superficie templada entrar en contacto con sus manos y abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Toma. —Bajó la vista y vio que le estaba ofreciendo una lata de té verde. Se sintió algo estúpido por haber pensado que le iba a besar, incluso decepcionado. Aunque, ¿qué se esperaba?—. Esto siempre me anima.

Minhyuk aceptó la bebida con los labios apretados y, después de batallar por abrirla, tomó un trago del líquido. No sabía si fue el té verde o la compañía de Hyunwoo, pero se sintió mejor. Mucho mejor.

—Gracias —murmuró sosteniendo la lata entre sus fríos dedos. Se fijó en los copos de nieve con la intención de dejar de pensar en el hecho de que sus hombros se estaban rozando, y que ese simple tacto bastaba para ponerle nervioso. Sin embargo, cuando sintió su gran mano acariciarle sus cabellos, se sorprendió y le miró sobresaltado.

—Llámame o mándame un mensaje siempre que quieras, ¿vale? —dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus dientes. Su sonrisa parecía la de un castor, y Minhyuk no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable; se quedó sin palabras, algo poco usual en él, y se limitó a asentirle débilmente.

Hyunwoo se levantó del asiento e, inclinando levemente la cabeza, subió las escaleras para volver al interior del edificio. Minhyuk se dio la vuelta, tocándose el pelo que acababa de ser acariciado, y se le escapó una risita al ver que el moreno tenía el trasero oscuro por haberse sentado sobre los escalones mojados.

Probablemente él también se había empapado, pero estaba demasiado consciente de la calidez que sintió en su pecho como para pensar en ello.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

Changkyun inspiró con los ojos cerrados antes de empujar la puerta del salón de actos. La vieja y raída alfombra roja por la que caminó le resultaba familiar, al igual que las butacas por las que iba pasando la mano mientras avanzaba hacia el escenario. Las pequeñas escaleras de la derecha crujieron cuando las subió, y el olor a humedad de entre bastidores inundó sus fosas nasales.

Jamás pensó que añoraría tanto un olor tan desagradable.

Activó los botones del panel eléctrico y, cuando los focos iluminaron el piano del centro de la estancia, juró haberse quedado sin respiración momentáneamente.

Con pasos dubitativos, se aproximó hasta el instrumento y posó una mano sobre la madera oscura; estaba fría, y aun así pudo notar cómo la vida y la música fluían a través de su brazo y le llenaban por completo.

Echaría de menos aquel viejo piano.

Tomó asiento en el banco y deslizó un dedo por el teclado, sintiendo cada pequeña ranura que había entre cada tecla, rozando su superficie con suma delicadeza. Era en estos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de que la música era su futuro. Hubo instantes en los que dudó, en los que el sentimiento agridulce que le dejaba el piano tardaba en desvanecerse y trataba de persuadirle para que lo dejase.

Pero al final, Changkyun siempre volvía a la música. Era parte de su ser, de su identidad.

Se acomodó y, aunque no tenía ninguna partitura que leer, se puso sus gafas; estaba tan arraigado en él tocar con ese par de lentes en sus ojos que le resultaba muy extraño hacerlo sin ellos.

Después de tanto tiempo, sentía que sin esas gafas dejaba de ser Lim Changkyun.

Comenzó a tocar la escala desde la nota Do hasta Sol para calentar los dedos. Primero lo hizo con una mano, luego con ambas; terminó creando una melodía sencilla con esas notas. Con una sonrisa, empezó a mover la cabeza para marcar el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que pisaba el pedal.

Tantas clases y ejercicios de análisis musical le hacían olvidar lo divertido que era tocar el piano.

De repente, alguien que estaba detrás de él le quitó las gafas y paró inmediatamente de tocar. Se giró sobre el banco y se encontró con Hoseok, que le observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Hola, lobito —le saludó animadamente. Changkyun rodó los ojos por el mote que se negaba a dejar de usar después de tanto tiempo; acto seguido, Hoseok se colocó las gafas y se agarró el mentón con una mano, haciéndose el interesante—. ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó posando para él.

—Te hacen parecer inteligente —respondió Changkyun intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

Wonho sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y miró su reflejo. El pequeño chico observó cómo se pasaba los dedos por su pelo castaño, ahora peinado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus delicadas cejas. Las gafas, junto a su camisa blanca, le daban un aire más maduro.

Changkyun suspiró y se giró de nuevo hacia el piano, negando con la cabeza.

—Presumido... —murmuró rozando una tecla con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —saltó de repente Wonho.

—Que te quedan bien.

Hoseok soltó una risita satisfecha por el cumplido y se sentó a su izquierda en el banco, ofreciéndole sus gafas.

—¿Ya acabaste tu turno de mañana? —preguntó Changkyun colocándose sus lentes, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. Cuando Hoseok terminó la universidad, comenzó a trabajar en serio en el establecimiento de su madre, y también trabajaba en una guardería cercana a la cafetería como cuidador a tiempo parcial. Tener dos trabajos le dejaba exhausto, pero siempre encontraba tiempo para visitar a Changkyun de vez en cuando, a veces viniéndole a recoger en su coche para llevarle a la residencia.

Y el último día de clases de Changkyun no podía ser la excepción.

Se fijó en las ojeras que decoraban el rostro cansado de Wonho y se mordió el labio. Siempre le dolía verle así.

El mayor soltó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro antes de hablar.

—Toca algo para mí.

Changkyun alzó una ceja y le miró desde arriba.

—¿Qué quieres que toque?

El castaño frunció los labios pensativo.

—Algo alegre —declaró finalmente, irguiéndose con una sonrisa.

Tras repasar mentalmente las melodías que se aprendió cuando debía estar practicando para sus recitales, se le ocurrió una que tal vez le gustaría a Hoseok.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —dijo con convicción, haciendo un par de estiramientos de dedos y ganándose una risita de su novio. Entonces, comenzó a tocar 'I love you baby', de Frank Sinatra. Al principio, la atenta observación de Wonho le puso algo nervioso, pero a medida que la canción avanzaba, su confianza aumentaba. Cuando llegó el estribillo, exageró sus movimientos para hacer reír a su oyente particular y, por su puesto, consiguió su propósito.

Hoseok cantó palabras sueltas de la canción con el mejor acento inglés que pudo, haciendo aún más evidente el ceceo que Changkyun consideraba adorable. Cuando la pieza terminó, Wonho aplaudió fascinado y le acarició el pelo orgulloso.

—Ah... mi Changkyunnie es genial. —El pianista apretó los labios avergonzado por el cumplido y apartó la mirada—. Ojalá pudiese tocar como tú.

—¿Quieres... que te enseñe? —inquirió mirándole de reojo. El rostro de Hoseok se iluminó y cuando se remangó su camisa hasta los codos, Changkyun supo su respuesta—. Pero solo el estribillo —aclaró con una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo de su nuevo alumno. Wonho asintió repetidas veces e, imitando al pelinegro, estiró sus dedos y los colocó sobre el piano, mirando a Changkyun con expectación.

El profesor suspiró y le cogió la mano derecha para colocarla en la posición adecuada.

—La canción está en clave de Fa, así que tienes que poner la mano así —le indicó estirando con delicadeza sus dedos y posándolos sobre las teclas correctas—. Ahora pulsa esta, y luego esta.

Las dos notas que salieron del piano eran las que un conjunto de alegres trompetas y trombones tocaban en el estribillo de la canción. Con extrema concentración, Wonho repitió las dos mismas notas primero despacio y con cuidado, como si le fuese a hacer daño al instrumento, y después más rápido y con mayor soltura.

—Bien, ahora toca estas otras tres notas después de las dos primeras.

Hoseok hizo tal y como le dijo y, viendo que la melodía comenzaba a tomar forma, se entusiasmó y le sonrió mientras seguía pulsando las teclas.

—¡Mira, Changkyun, estoy tocando! —exclamó muy contento. Parecía un niño pequeño a los ojos del menor. El auditorio era un sitio frío, y sin embargo, la calidez les inundaba; ambos sonreían y se divertían juntos, y Changkyun pensó que aquel momento era algo que no debería olvidar nunca.

Entonces, unas notas desafinadas salieron del piano y Wonho dejó de tocar en el acto, mordiéndose el labio y mirándole con culpabilidad, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

—Has ido demasiado rápido —explicó Changkyun sin poder esconder la sonrisa tierna que decoraba sus finos labios—. Vuelve a empezar con las dos primeras —prosiguió cogiéndole su suave y pálida mano para colocarla de nuevo.

Hoseok volvió a comenzar con mayor precaución. Tocó las dos primeras notas una y otra vez hasta que se sintió con la confianza suficiente para seguir avanzando; y, otra vez, unas notas chirriantes resonaron en el salón de actos. El aprendiz se revolvió el pelo con frustración, y Changkyun le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para reconfortarle.

—No te preocupes, si sigues practicando lo harás mejor —dijo Changkyun frotándole la espalda con delicadeza.

Aquello pareció animarle un poco, a pesar de que siguió observando las teclas con un puchero; ahora, los mechones de su cabello castaño caían sobre su frente, prácticamente tapándole los ojos. Así era como llevaba el pelo cuando iba a la universidad, y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró en cuanto Wonho abrió la boca para hablar.

—Por favor... —murmuró clavando la vista al frente. Giró lentamente el cuello hacia Changkyun antes de continuar—... no te vayas.

La sonrisa traviesa en los labios del mayor hizo que sus mejillas cobraran un tono carmín. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Hoseok, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Para... —le exigió con fastidio, pero sin encontrar la fuerza en su voz para demostrarle lo molesto que estaba. El castaño le ignoró y comenzó a inclinarse hacia él.

—Mi corazón... —prosiguió bajando el tono de voz—... late con fuerza cuando estoy contigo.

—Hoseok —le llamó con advertencia. Su corazón latía descontroladamente contra su pecho; sabía que Wonho solo estaba jugando a repetir las líneas de guion que le escuchó recitar cuando se conocieron, y aun así no quería oírle decir las palabras que venían a continuación.

—Te quiero.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se observaron, Wonho con una gran sonrisa plantada en el rostro, y Changkyun con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

No era la primera vez que le dedicaba esas palabras, pero no le gustaba que las dijera tan a la ligera, como si se tratasen de una broma para él.

—Eres un idiota —farfulló el pelinegro, completamente avergonzado. Hoseok siguió acercándose, sin mostrarse ofendido por el término con el que se refirió a él.

—Adoras a este idiota.

Changkyun se quedó sin aliento y permaneció inmóvil. Se maldijo a sí mismo, puesto que aun después de casi tres años de relación, seguía cayendo ante los encantos de Shin Hoseok. Solo cuando Wonho rozó su nariz contra la suya, un suspiro tembloroso abandonó sus labios.

—¿Hoy también vas a huir, como aquel día? —preguntó divertido, alzando sus manos para quitarle las gafas lentamente. Changkyun tragó saliva sonoramente y notó cómo su boca se secaba mientras veía cómo dejaba sus lentes sobre el teclado; simplemente no se podía resistir a él, por más que lo intentase. Negó débilmente con la cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa de lado de Hoseok—. Estabas tan asustado... —murmuró antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Arrastró los labios por su piel y dejó otro beso en su frente y después en su otra sonrosada mejilla—... como un cachorrito.

Changkyun rememoró el día en que se conocieron, y el como salió huyendo después de que sus gafas se rompieran, sin ni siquiera decirle su nombre a Hoseok. Ese día fue un cobarde, y su orgullo no le dejaba admitirlo.

—Y...yo no estaba asust... —trató de defenderse, pero los labios de Wonho se posaron en los suyos, interrumpiendo su poca convincente justificación.

—No mientas —susurró Hoseok contra sus labios, volviendo a darle un beso aún más lento que el anterior, subiendo sus dedos por su pierna. Changkyun tembló bajo su roce e, instintivamente, alzó sus manos para agarrarse a sus fuertes hombros.

—Deja de jugar... —masculló casi sin aliento, totalmente hipnotizado por los suaves besos de Wonho y por la calidez de su piel bajo la fina camisa.

El mayor se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos orbes marrones siempre lo observaban con una intensidad abrumadora que hacía que se le encogiese el corazón.

—No estoy jugando —declaró con gran seriedad.

—Estás diciendo cosas vergonzosas solo para molestarme —explicó Changkyun intentando sonar enfadado, luchando por concentrarse y dejar de pensar en sus alientos mezclándose en uno solo.

—Solo digo la verdad —respondió Wonho entrecerrando los párpados y volviendo a atrapar sus labios en un beso, esta vez abriendo su boca con la suya y acariciando suavemente su lengua. Changkyun cerró con fuerza los ojos y se aferró a su camisa, totalmente perdido en su sabor dulce y embriagador—. Y quiero... —murmuró entre beso y beso—... escuchártelo decir a ti también.

El pelinegro se separó de él con la respiración agitada y apartó la mirada, sabiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo. Changkyun no tenía la misma facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos con palabras; Hoseok era capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que le quería, mientras que Changkyun se lo demostraba con pequeñas acciones.

Wonho le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para captar de nuevo su atención, y Changkyun se encontró con que estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Porfa... —dijo muy bajito, con unos ojos de cordero degollado. El menor no supo qué hacer y se sintió acorralado. Era demasiado vergonzoso decírselo, no sabía si podría hacerlo, pero no le podía decir que no a aquella mirada suplicante.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, ladeó el rostro y jugó con las mangas de su jersey.

—Yo... —empezó a decir, tragando saliva. Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos; tal vez aquello le ayudaría en el proceso—... Yotambiéntequiero —farfulló muy rápido y en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

Con timidez, entreabrió un párpado y comprobó que Hoseok tenía una gran sonrisa decorando sus labios. ¿Le había escuchado?

—Tendrás que perdonarme, pero últimamente no escucho muy bien... —explicó Wonho, señalándose un oído—. ¿Te importaría repetirlo?

Changkyun chasqueó la lengua y le golpeó el brazo: era obvio que le había escuchado y solo le estaba tomando el pelo. Wonho soltó un quejido exagerado y se frotó la zona dolorida.

—¡Oye! No puedes pegar a tus mayores.

—No sé si te puedo considerar como uno —contestó Changkyun encogiéndose de hombros, alcanzando sus gafas y poniéndoselas de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Changkyun le ignoró y le cogió la mano, volviéndosela a colocar en el teclado.

—Vamos, te seguiré enseñando. —Wonho retiró la mano del piano y le tiró de la manga del jersey con un puchero.

—¿Por qué no soy tu mayor? —insistió zarandeándole levemente. Changkyun suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir no le gustaría.

—Porque tienes la edad mental de un niño de tres años. —Hoseok se quedó petrificado, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la pura verdad, y aún así Changkyun se sintió culpable. No era su intención hacerle sentir mal—. Pero no te preocupes, es algo bueno, un filósofo dijo una vez que las personas más inmaduras son las más felices.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Wonho un poco decaído. Changkyun le sonrió y asintió—. ¿Y qué filósofo era ese?

El menor se quedó unos segundos pensativo, tratando de acordarse de algún nombre que hubiese dado en el instituto, pero ninguno le venía a la mente. Carraspeó nervioso y por fin le contestó.

—Uno... muy, muy sabio —respondió finalmente, esperando haber sonado lo suficientemente convincente. Para su suerte, Wonho pareció creérselo y sonrió satisfecho, colocando otra vez sus dedos en el teclado, dispuesto a seguir con las clases.

Su profesor prosiguió enseñándole con paciencia, riendo por lo bajo cada vez que Hoseok fallaba y le echaba la culpa al piano.

Changkyun sabía que ningún filósofo había dicho tal cosa, o tal vez sí, y una pequeña parte de su ser creía en ello. Wonho parecía feliz, y ese simple hecho le hacía feliz a él.

Durante un tiempo estuvo inseguro y tuvo miedo de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro se desvaneciera, se perdiese con el paso de los años.

Pero a cada día que pasaba, sus sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes e intensos. Cuando pensaba que no podía querer más a aquel chico presumido, lleno de piercings y sonrisa encantadora, Hoseok cantaba junto a él sacando a relucir su ceceo. Le cogía la mano mientras caminaban por la calle y soltaba una risita. Le obligaba a ir de compras con él para preguntarle qué tal le sentaba la ropa. Le venía a buscar a la universidad y pasaban la tarde en la cafetería de su madre para contarse qué tal les había ido el día.

Sonreía junto a él, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Todo lo que importaba.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que acabaría completa y perdidamente enamorado de Shin Hoseok? Nadie, por supuesto. Y, en el caso de que alguien se lo hubiera advertido años atrás, se habría reído por la broma pesada.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, y en la de Changkyun, todas las vías y rutas posibles iban a parar hasta la persona que estaba a su lado en aquel momento... y con la que permanecería unido durante mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Puede que, años después, vivirían en un piso de la ciudad, y los miembros de su pequeña familia fueran creciendo poco a poco. Tal vez Changkyun no sería tan mal padre como pensaba en un principio.

Pero esos eran detalles que los dos descubrirían a su debido tiempo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, quise probar el género fluff y esto es lo que ha salido! En fin, esta historia ya estaba subida en wattpad y quise probar a subirla también en esta plataforma, a ver qué tal :3 (el mundo necesita más fics wonkyun en español)


End file.
